My Heart My Home
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Edward Cullen, constantly in the spotlight, sought after British actor has had problems with his staff. He needs a new housekeeper. Bella, his manager's sister, is in a tight spot and needs a job. They meet … they talk … they bond. But how deep does the bond go? Can either of them figure it out? Will he realize what he already has?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. Ready to take another little flight of fantasy with me? All B/E- all human and yes HEA. Updates every 5 days. **

**And the usual diclaimers apply. Not mine - the original characters belong to SM. But the idea and this story belongs to me. Please respect that.**

* * *

Light spilled out through the windows, shining bright against the deep black of the night. I glanced at my watch, frowning. It was three o'clock in the morning; why was she up so late? I grabbed the bag beside me, wished Felix a good night and waved the driver away—I was famous, but my arms worked. I was still capable of carrying my own luggage.

I entered the house, grinning right away at the sound that greeted me. Journey was blaring out of the speakers, which meant only one thing. If eighties music was playing; Bella was ironing.

I followed the music to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight before me. Sure enough, Bella was in front of the ironing board, her head moving to the music, her slippered feet tapping away as she sang in her delightfully awful off-key voice with Steve Perry, while she pressed my shirts. My clothes were hanging everywhere; dress shirts, trousers, even my t-shirts, which I told her all the time didn't need ironing, were done and folded neatly on the table beside her. In fact, I told her to use a service to do all this, but she refused, saying it was part of her job.

I cleared my throat loudly and her head snapped up. She smiled widely in greeting as she picked up the remote and turned down the music.

"You're gonna go deaf listening to this bloody shit so loudly," I teased.

She shook her head. "Already am. At my age, hearing is the first thing to go. And it's not shit, it's classic." I rolled my eyes at her; you would think she was twenty years my senior, not six. I stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Edward. You're home early."

"And you're up late."

"Couldn't sleep."

I frowned. "All right there?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Why are you home? Emmett never called to say you were coming early."

I went and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I took a long swallow before answering. "Right. Ah, he may not know."

She set the iron down. "What did you do now?" She groaned.

I shook my head. "Nothing! They were idiots, Bella! And the woman interviewing me had no bloody clue. She droned on and on about some crap relating to the economy. I'm an actor, for fuck sakes. Not a market manager."

Bella laughed. "But you play one on the big screen."

I laughed with her. "Hence the acting thing. Seriously, she kept asking me to talk in different accents, like I was some sort of puppet. I got tired of it and … walked out."

Bella sighed. "That's the third one so far."

"I'm aware."

She shook her head. "Temperamental British actor."

"Piss off."

Bella just chuckled as I sat down and drew in a deep breath, moaning at the delicious aroma that surrounded me.

"Um, Bella?

"Hmmm?"

"Why do I smell turkey?"

Her voice was filled with mirth. "Because you were due back tomorrow and I knew what you'd want when you came home."

"Brilliant girl you are. Is it … warm?"

"Yep."

"I want one."

"Now?"

"Yeah. In fact, two. I didn't eat on the plane."

"Milk?"

"Aye. And a shot of whiskey for after. It's been a day."

"Okay. Go sit down on the sofa and I'll get it ready."

I wandered into the den and sat down, enjoying the comfort of the deep, plush cushions. I pulled off my tie, undoing the top button of my shirt and drawing in a deep breath, as I listened to Bella moving around the kitchen, making me sandwiches.

_Her_ sandwiches. Bloody hell, I loved her sandwiches.

The music changed and I held back a chuckle as one of Survivor's over-the-top ballads came on and Bella started singing along with it. _The Search Is Over_ it was called. She loved all this shit.

Then I did chuckle. She listened to them so often, I now knew the names of this crap as well.

But if that music was playing, it meant she was here, in my house.

And listening to her moving around my kitchen, I knew I loved having her around.

My head fell back against the cushion as I remembered how she came to be a part of my life.

*()*

_I walked through the door and stopped short. "Jane, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_She stood up, looking guilty. "Nothing. Just … laundry."_

_I snorted. "You don't do laundry. You send it all out to be done. You told me it wasn't part of your job!" I was actually grateful about that. I didn't want her touching the clothes I wore._

"_I made an exception."_

_I spied the camera in her hands and my eyes widened._

"_Why the hell are you taking picture of my underpants?" My eyes flew to the computer sitting beside her on the desk and the website open on it. "Bloody hell! Are you selling my stuff on the web?" I gaped at her, my hands pulling through my hair. "Are you fucking daft?"_

_Her guilt vanished immediately. "You have plenty. I needed some extra cash."_

"_I have plenty? Extra cash? Jesus Christ! I pay you a bloody fortune to literally do nothing! And those … those are my underpants … they are … fucking personal!"_

"_Fine. I'll put them back."_

"_Bloody right you will." I shuddered slightly, knowing I would never wear them again. I needed to buy all new ones now. I drew in a deep breath, finding the courage I needed. "You're fired."_

"_What?" She screeched at me. _

_I straightened my shoulders. This was my house. My stuff she was selling. I didn't want to wait anymore. "I said, you're fired. Pack up your stuff and leave anything of mine behind. You're not selling any more of my things. Get out—now."_

"_You bastard!"_

"_Me?" I yelled back incredulously. "You're the one selling my stuff—that's stealing! You're lucky I don't press charges!"_

_Suddenly, the laptop, which had been sitting on the desk beside my underpants, came flying toward me. I yelped and ducked, watching as it hit the wall behind me, shattering into pieces when it hit the floor. "Blimey, you git! That was my laptop!" I yelled._

_The camera followed suit, as well as anything else she could get her hands on. Bobbing and weaving, I ran for the bathroom, locking myself in. Objects hit the door behind me, as the whacko I had just fired screamed obscenities at me. Apparently she didn't like being sacked. I heard her storm out of the den and I breathed a sigh of relief, before scrambling for my phone, in a hurry, when I heard the sounds of breaking glass and more yelling coming from down the hall. _

_Holy shit, she was going to destroy my house. She might be angry enough to break down the bathroom door. Bollocks, I hadn't thought this through very well._

_I dialed Emmett, who answered impatiently. "What Edward? This isn't a good time."_

"_Fuck, Emmett, neither is this. Jane has gone barmy and is destroying my house! I need you here!"_

"_Why?" _

"_Why?" I yelled. "Because I think she may kill me!"_

"_No, you idiot, why has she gone … barmy?"_

"_I, ah … sacked her."_

"_Crap, Edward, you dipshit. You did what? We agreed I'd handle that while you were away! Five more days—you only had to last five more days. What the hell happened that you couldn't wait five more days?"_

"_She nicked my underpants!" I screamed into the phone. "My underpants, Emmett! She was selling them on the web! I couldn't let that slide! So I sacked her, and now she's breaking everything in the place!"_

"_You never fire someone alone, Edward. _You_ especially, should never fire anyone. No doubt you cocked it up. What did you say?"_

"_Um, you're fired? Oh, and get out. I think that was about it."_

"_Yep. You cocked it up."_

"_Fuck that! Get over here before she burns the place down!"_

"_On my way already. Where are you?"_

"_Locked in the bathroom."_

_He chuckled. "Of course you are."_

_*()*_

"_Oh, God. Blimey."_

_I looked around in disbelief. How could one woman, especially one fairly small woman, do so much damage in such a short time? Emmett had arrived, subdued her, called the cops and let me know it was safe to come out of my hiding spot. I had opened the bathroom door and exited with as much pride as I could muster, considering I had been hiding from someone half my size. In my defense, I had a movie that started filming soon and I couldn't have my face mucked up, and the little cow had good aim. _

_We stood in what was left of my kitchen. Dishes, glasses and cutlery were smashed and thrown everywhere. A couple of cupboard doors were torn off their hinges and even the glass on the table was cracked. I hated that table anyway. I walked into the den and stood in shock. It looked like a tornado had blown through—the biggest insult: my Oscar that was planted in the middle of my beloved flat screen, which was still sparking and smoking. My collection of movies and music were tossed everywhere, the couch knocked over with a few cushions torn. My desk was destroyed as well._

"_She didn't take it very well," I mumbled._

_Emmett snorted. "You could say that."_

"_Maybe I should have offered her a pay off?"_

"_It's called a severance package here, Edward. Maybe you should have walked away and called me to tell me what was going on, and I could have handled this ... professionally."_

_I sighed. "That was another option I suppose. Certainly not as exciting as this one."_

"_Good thing you've been thinking about redecorating." _

_My lips twitched. "Yeah, good thing."_

_His phone rang and he grabbed it, turning away. I walked over to the TV and stared at the Oscar protruding from the centre of it, uncertain if I should try and pull it out. I looked around, unsure where the bloody electric was for it and gave up. I heard Emmett's worried voice speaking softly. "It's okay, Bella. We'll figure it out. Get on the flight I booked for you and get to me. I'll take care of you. Promise." I looked at him curiously. I knew Bella was his older sister who lived in Phoenix with her husband, who Emmett wasn't overly fond of, but I had never met her. Why was she coming here? I caught his eye and raised my eyebrow in a silent question, and he shook his head at me. His voice lowered further. "Don't cry, Bella. It's gonna be fine. I'll look after you. Don't worry about that stuff. Your flight gets you here at six and I'll be waiting. We'll figure it out together. The car should be there for you any minute. It is? Okay, good. I'll see you soon. Love you."_

_He hung up with a sigh and cleared his throat of emotion. _

"_Problem?"_

_He nodded; his usual jovial face serious. "Big time. Between the two of you it's been quite a day."_

"_Your sister is coming for a visit?"_

"_Something like that."_

_I knew not to push. He'd tell me when he was ready. "Okay." I looked around. "Bugger. I hope Jane didn't get to my bedroom." I shuddered, thinking of what she might have done in there._

_He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go look."_

_*()*_

_I poured myself a good shot of whiskey. Thank God the bitch hadn't made it to the living room and the bar. The den, kitchen and dining room were disasters, although a crew had come in and cleaned the mess away. Things still had to be replaced and fixed. She hadn't made it to my bedroom either by the time Emmett had arrived. _

_He had left last night to go pick up his sister, and I hadn't heard from him since then, but he had texted a short time ago to say he was coming over. A few minutes later he let himself in and helped himself to a glass of whiskey before sitting down heavily across from me. _

"_Jane's been charged with destruction of private property and I got a restraining order against her. You said you wanted it kept quiet so she agreed to leave the city and keep her mouth shut if we don't add on theft or any other charges."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I don't want the publicity. I just want her gone. I certainly don't want my stuff back that she touched." I frowned into my glass. "She was bloody mental."_

_Emmett chuckled. "She asked if you'd give her a reference."_

_I shook my head. "Not bloody likely, mate. What the hell was Alec thinking when he hired her?"_

"_I don't think Alec was thinking with the head on his shoulders, which is why he got his own ass fired. They were sleeping together, you know."_

_I paused with the glass part way to my mouth. "Well, that explains a lot."_

_Emmett nodded. "You should have let me handle it sooner, Edward."_

_I shrugged. "She kept the place clean and at least there was food in the house. I didn't think it was that big a deal. I didn't know she was … doing … other stuff."_

_He sat back and smirked at me. "She scared you."_

_I snorted contemptuously. "No, she didn't."_

"_You had a deadbolt installed on your bedroom door."_

_I was sure I had seen her in my room one night when I woke up, although she had denied it, insisting I must have been dreaming. I had the lock installed immediately._

"_She didn't … okay, fuck, she bloody well did."_

_He shook his head. "I think we're rid of all the deadweight your last management team had you saddled with before me. Now, we'll find you a new housekeeper."_

"_I can look after myself."_

_He chuckled. "Right."_

_I frowned at him, but he was probably correct. I was rather hopeless when it came to the house … or keeping myself on track._

"_I'm interviewing the next housekeeper."_

_Emmett snorted. "Like you'd know what to ask them?"_

_I glared at him. "I'd ask if they can make cupcakes. What kind of housekeeper can't bake?" That always pissed me off about Jane. Me own mum was brilliant in the kitchen and I liked that sort of stuff. I missed it, living here in L.A. _

"_They need to be able to do more than bake, Edward. They need to be organized, trustworthy, run your house, and help keep _you _organized. We need someone with some experience."_

"_I want to like them this time."_

_He studied me for a minute. "I think I know someone who'd be perfect."_

"_Who?"_

"_You don't know her."_

"_You do?" _

_He nodded and stood up, walking to the window. He looked outside for a minute not saying anything. "My sister, Bella, is in a bit of a jam." _

"_Oh?"_

"_Her fucking no good husband dumped her. And took all their savings and disappeared."_

"_Bloody wanker."_

"_Yeah." He sighed. "She lost her job a month ago—the company she worked for did some downsizing and they let a bunch of the executives and PA's go. And then the fucker pulls this shit." He shook his head." I never liked him."_

_I chuckled. "I know. I think you referred to him as 'the jackass' most of the time."_

_Emmett nodded. "Bella is strong and independent, so I only found out all this when she finally called me. James took everything of value and left her with nothing. She's been struggling, trying to figure this out on her own, but it was simply too much for her. The fucker left her with a shitload of debt and she hit the wall. "_

"_Good thing she called you."_

"_I know it took a lot for her to make that call. But I'm glad she did. I brought her here—with her husband gone and no job I thought a new start would help her …"_

_I nodded in sympathy. "Crap, Emmett—that's awful. What a stupid arse he must be. Good thing she has you for a brother." Understanding dawned. "You want me to hire her?"_

_He sat back down. "She's a hard worker, Edward, and a hell of a great person. She's dealt with being a PA for years, so she would know how to keep you organized. She needs a place to live and a job. You need a housekeeper, and someone here while you're away filming, to look after the place."_

_I hesitated. _

"_She'd be a damn sight better than Jane. And she isn't remotely scary."_

_That was a plus. _

"_At least meet her."_

"_Can she cook?"_

"_Like a dream. Always has."_

"_My favourite thing is turkey sandwiches. I love turkey. And cupcakes. I love those, too."_

"_I know this, Edward. What does this have to do with Bella?"_

"_I want to meet her, and I want her to make me a turkey sandwich and some cupcakes."_

_Emmett shook his head. "Some interview."_

_I thought it was a bloody brilliant idea._

"_If I like her and her cupcakes are good, the job is hers."_

"_Thank you, Edward. I'll let her know."_

"_Anything else I should know about her?"_

_He grinned. "Just don't call her Beaker."_

_*()*_

_She wasn't what I expected. Aside from the dark hair and brown eyes, she and Emmett were polar opposites. He was tall, broad-shouldered and huge, spoke loudly and exuded confidence. _

_Bella was short, tiny, her voice soft and pleasant, and she seemed quite shy. Her deep, toffee brown eyes were sad and filled with confusion and lingering hurt, but she smiled and shook my hand when Emmett introduced us. As we talked, I realised she was also very intelligent and kind. There was an aura of gentleness around her, which drew me to her easily. I knew I would be able to trust her as much as I trusted her brother. I had already decided to offer her the job before she opened the basket she had brought with her and presented me with a feast. _

_A turkey sandwich. Unlike the deli type offerings Jane would put in front of me, there was no processed fake meat—it was made with real turkey. It was so big I could barely get my hands around it. There was even stuffing in it, just the way I liked it. She also handed me a container of milk, and once I finished groaning over the sandwich, offered me a container of the best cupcakes I had ever tasted. _

_I grinned at her, my mouth full. _

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_This is an interview," she retorted dryly._

"_Will you bake me these cupcakes again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you make me turkey sandwiches every week? More if I want?"_

"_Um, yes."_

"_Can you make biscuits?"_

_Her brow furrowed. "Like savoury biscuits?"_

"_No … you know … cookies. Chocolate chip ones. Or peanut butter. Yeah, peanut butter ones. Can you make those?"_

_She grinned. "Yes, I can."_

"_Do you do laundry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you buy me some new underpants?"_

_She frowned at me. _

"_Jane —she was pawing at my stuff. I don't know which ones she touched so I threw them all out."_

_Her eyebrow arched. "So, right now …"_

"_I'm commando. Yes."_

_Her laughter was loud and rich. I smiled, just hearing it, as I stuffed another cupcake in my gob. They were amazing._

"_Yes, I can get you new underwear."_

"_Underpants."_

"_You're in America, Britboy. We call them underwear."_

_I grinned at her. I liked her—a lot._

_She eyed me speculatively. "After Emmett told me what happened, I, ah, was looking around the web and I saw a few other posts—she wasn't only selling your underwear, just so you know."_

_I looked down at my t-shirt and grimaced. "Bloody hell. I thought the dresser drawer seemed a little empty." I pulled at the material. "I wonder what was wrong with this one?"_

"_It's a little thin. I'm sure she went for the best."_

"_You mean … she probably touched it?"_

_Bella's smile was gleeful. "Oh, I'm sure she did. Many times."_

"_I feel dirty. Maybe you could also throw them out and get me new ones."_

"_Bleach works well too." She grinned mischievously. "Gets rid of Jane cooties."_

_I chuckled. "I'll leave it to your discretion."_

"_I think I can handle that." _

_I nodded as I shoved in another cupcake. I was subtle about it so I was sure she hadn't noticed. I was also sure there was something else I should ask. _

"_Do you know how to clean a house?" I asked as cupcake crumbs blew out of my mouth. I looked at my lap. Maybe not as subtle as I thought._

_Now she rolled her eyes. "Yes."_

"_Then it's all covered." I sat back in triumph. Who said this would be hard? I asked all the pertinent questions. Stupid Emmett. What a git. "You're hired."_

_She smiled, even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're easy."_

"_Tell that to your brother. He thinks I'm a pain in the arse." I winked at her. "I think, Bella, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

"_I hope so, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Edward."_

_She smiled. "Edward."_

*()*

A plate appeared before me, two huge sandwiches stacked on it, along with some pickles. Bella always added some pickles, and now I was addicted to them with my sandwiches. Beside it, Bella placed a large glass of milk and a plate of cupcakes, as well as the bottle of whiskey and a glass. Everything I needed. I grinned at the meal, already anticipating how good it would be.

"I'm going to bed now. Leave the dishes on the counter. Don't stay up all night, and don't drink too much whiskey. You know you can't handle it."

Smiling, I reached for a sandwich. She could sleep now, because I was back in the house. I was glad I had come back home early. I didn't like to think of her not sleeping. "I'll eat and have the whiskey to relax. Then I'll go to bed. Ta, Beaker."

Bella cuffed the back of my head. "Don't call me that, Oscar." Then she grinned and dropped a kiss on my head. "Night, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

I took another huge bite of my sandwich, as she left the room to go to her suite on the top floor.

Yeah, it was good to be home.

* * *

**There you go. Say hello to Britward. Slightly dorky, no filter and generally a cock-up. Thank you to Liz and Trina for prereading. Midnight-Cougar is my beta who makes all my words so much better. Thank you my friend.**

**Next update is Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Britward thanks you for his warm welcome. Yes he is rather dorky... sweet ... and rather dependant on Bella.**

**As for the questions ... their age ... what is with the names Beaker/Oscar ... will James appear ... etc. Be patient. All will be revealed. This is only the second chapter.**

* * *

I shuffled into the kitchen, one hand buried in my hair, the other one clutched against my stomach. I shouldn't have knocked back so much whiskey last night after Bella went to bed.

I felt rather wonky.

I needed to find Bella. She'd do something and make me feel better. She always knew how to make me feel better.

Instead, I found her brother sitting at my table, drinking coffee and chuckling over something on his laptop. I stifled a groan. I couldn't handle Emmett at the moment.

Silently I slid my feet back, trying to exit the room before he spotted me, but to no avail.

"Nice try, Edward. Get your sorry ass in here."

I let the groan escape this time and moved over to the table, sitting down heavily. "Where's Bella?" I mumbled; my voice thick and scratchy.

"My sister is out doing errands. She left you something on the counter."

Anxiously, I walked over and sighed in relief at the Alka-Seltzer and Tylenol waiting for me. I mixed up the tablets with water, downed them, then swallowed the pain killers. I poured a cup of coffee and returned to the table.

"Why are you here?"

Emmett laughed—a bit too loudly for my liking. "Did you not think I'd know what happened yesterday, Edward?"

I laid my head on the table. "How?" I knew Bella wouldn't rat me out. She hid all sorts of shit I pulled from her brother.

"The magazine called, you idiot. And Felix let me know you came back early."

"Ah." Of course my security guy would tell Emmett.

I cracked open an eye. "She was a bloody idiot, Em. The whole thing was dodgy. We were at sixes and sevens right from the start. Really, I had no choice. My integrity was at stake."

He frowned at me, and I grinned. I loved confusing him with my "English-speak" as he called it, so at times I laid it on thick. He was never really sure what I was saying. He snorted and took a deep drink of his coffee. "Sure, Edward. I'll be sure to tell the studio, who set up these interviews, that piece of information." He fixed me a stern glance. "They already called. You have to make this up. That's three of their interviews you walked out on."

I nodded in defeat. "How?"

"A charity benefit. You will attend. You will be charming. And you will stay for the _whole_ thing and sign autographs 'til your hand drops off." He glared at me. "And you won't complain once."

Instantly, my stomach clenched with nerves. "Did you call Lauren? Is she available?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes. And Felix. I'll be there as well."

I let out a deep breath. "Okay."

Emmett went back to typing and I leaned my head back; the medicine Bella left for me beginning to work.

She always knew what I needed. So did Emmett. I was lucky to have them.

Unlike my old management team, Em kept things very simple. He ran my career and provided me with his presence as added security most of the time, along with Felix. Nobody got near me with those two men flanking me. He used Rosalie Hale occasionally for PR work, though he handled most of it himself. Alice Whitlock was my stylist, something Em and Rose had insisted on when they came on board. Apparently, my choice of torn t-shirts and jeans wasn't the best look most of the time. Em had been my manager now for about eighteen months, and I couldn't be happier. My old manager had put so many people on the payroll it was ridiculous and we had argued over it constantly. He'd felt the more people I had around me, the higher my profile. The only thing I found higher was the cost. And my blood pressure. I didn't like all the people running errands and doing stupid things for me.

When I decided to make a change, it was Emmett McCarthy I turned to. We had gotten to be friends and I liked him. I liked his style of no bullshit and simplicity. Emmett stepped in, cleaned house and made my life easier—better. He discussed everything with me and made sure I knew what was happening at all times. Anything he didn't think I should be bothered with, he handled, and I trusted him enough to know it was for the best. Hiring him had been the best professional decision I had ever made.

Until I hired Bella.

She was way more than a housekeeper to me, though. Yes, she kept the house in order. But more important, she kept me in order. Living under the same roof for the past six months, we became close, and I would consider her my best friend. She was certainly my confidant and without a doubt, knew me better than anyone else—even her brother. She knew my moods, my likes and my dislikes and she catered to them. She also never hesitated to put me in my place when needed. Her gentle teasing and laughter often drew me out of a bad mood and her no-nonsense approach to the life I led was refreshing. It was her opinion I listened to regarding scripts, her thoughts and counsel I sought out when making a decision. And, it was her comfort I needed when having a difficult time. With my family still back in England, she and Emmett had become my adopted family here, and I would be lost without either of them.

I heard the sound of the door opening from the garage and I smiled. Bella was home. I knew if I asked she'd make me something to eat. I needed something greasy and filling to help chase off the last of the whiskey hangover.

I didn't move from the chair or open my eyes when she came in to the room, yet I knew exactly where she was at any given second.

"Well, look who is in the land of the living."

Emmett snorted. "I'm not sure you'd call him alive yet."

I sighed as I felt Bella's hand run through my hair gently. "Oscar, Oscar, Oscar … why do you insist on drinking? You know you can't handle liquor very well."

I frowned up at her and peered through one eye. "I'm _British_, Bella. We are known for how well we handle our liquor. Legendary."

She laughed softly, her fingers tenderly massaging my aching head. "Edward, the British are also known for their suave, smooth leading men, but let's face it, you really don't live up to either category, do you?"

I huffed in annoyance. She was right. No matter how much effort the studio and Alice put into my appearance, I would never be a legendary leading man. I was far too immature. And I was a cheap drunk. "Put a sock in it, woman. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"How many whiskeys did you have?"

I flicked my hand dismissively. "A bunch."

Bella moved away and I heard her open the cabinet. I watched from under my eyelashes as she held up the bottle, which wasn't missing very much of the golden liquid inside. "Two, maybe three, Edward? Lights ones at that, no doubt. Hardly enough to put most Brits in this shape the next day. Tsk, tsk. You are letting your people down."

"Piss off. I was shattered from being on the job all day—days in fact —so it hit me hard. And, I'm a bloody good actor."

She chuckled as she started unloading her bags. "I never said you weren't good, Oscar. I said you weren't smooth. Or suave."

"What are you on about? Why don't you call my leading ladies and get their opinion on that, Beaker?"

"Good idea. Shall I start with Lauren? Or maybe Jessica?"

Emmett guffawed beside me, and I gave up. Both those women, even though we were friends, knew I was a wanker. "Fine. Sod off, both of you. Maybe I'm not smooth and maybe I can't handle my liquor. But I'm cuter than you, Em." I pointed at Bella. "And I'm way taller than you." Then I sniffed haughtily. "And the birds dig my accent."

Bella laughed. "I'll give you that, Britboy."

"Bella, I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

I sighed with want. "I'd give you fifty grand if you had a double-double In-N-Out burger over there. A hundred grand if there was a chocolate shake and fries to go with it."

"Is that a fact?"

"'Tis."

"Pay up."

The thump of a bag in front of me had me open my eyes and I smiled widely.

"Brilliant."

I tore into the bag, shoving fries in my gob as I jammed the straw into the milkshake, desperate for a taste of the cold, creamy shake.

Bella laughed as she handed Emmett his lunch and sat down with her own burger.

"Ta, Beaker." I winked at her. "You're smashing, love."

She chuckled, her eyes, warm and filled with mirth. "There you go with the accent again, Oscar."

"Piece of cake." I grinned. "Gotcha right where I want you."

She shook her head. "That you do, Edward. That you do."

* * *

**Giggles. I do love their banter. And how she puts him in his place. **

**Next update is Tuesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

** Thank you for your warm response to Britward. **

**Something I need to address - please check the genre - romance and humor. This is not your usual in control, I know what I want, swoop in and save the girl, Edward. Not yet. He is dorky, clueless and says, does silly, inapproriate things and is completely dependant on Bella and clueless as to why. He often lays on the English words to confuse Emmett and make Bella smile. He laughs and makes me laugh, and frankly guest reviewer, if you thought the humor was subjective before, you should just click on the X now. Because that is not going to change. The rest of my readers are laughing with me. You can go away and find something else to read.**

**Now that being said ...**

**We carry on.**

* * *

I relaxed on the sofa in the den, my eyes closed. Across the room, Bella and Emmett were going over my schedule at my desk. He always kept her in the loop and she always kept me in line. I did what they told me to do.

It worked well for all of us.

I smiled at the sounds of Bella's low laughter at something Emmett said. She always brought a smile to my face, right from the start.

*()*

"_Are you sure you'll be okay here alone, Bella?"_

_She nodded. "I'll be fine, Edward. I'll, ah, be busy here I think while you're gone."_

_I chuckled. I had seen her lists. She would be busy. I wanted the entire house changed—everything that reminded me of Jane to be gone._

"_I don't expect you to redo the whole house in three weeks."_

"_I can get a lot done."_

_I smiled at her. She had been a breath of fresh air the past few days. Always smiling and upbeat, despite what she had been through—she was amazing. _

"_Emmett gave you access to a household account right?" I waggled my finger at her. "Don't bleed me dry, woman."_

_She nodded. "I'll clear it all with you first."_

"_I trust you. Do what you think is best."_

_She frowned at me. "Edward, this is your home. You should be picking the furniture and dishes."_

"_Um, not a good idea. I know nothing about that sort of thing. I'd cock it all up."_

_She chuckled. "I'll help you—but the final decisions are yours."_

_I grimaced. "Bella …"_

"_I'll make it easy on you, Oscar. Go be brilliant and leave this to me."_

_Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek softly. She was very affectionate with Emmett and treated me the same way. I found returning her affection incredibly easy. "Ta, Beaker. Take care."_

"_Don't call me that!" _

_I raised my hand and waved. _

_I chuckled all the way to the car. Emmett's pet name for her was perfect. When she became upset or worried she made the strangest little bleating noise in the back of her throat—reminiscent of Beaker the lab assistant for the Muppets. It suited her. _

_She hated the name. _

_I loved it and used it as often as I could just to piss her off and make her glare at me. She was quite cute when she glared._

_She started calling me Oscar … because, well, because of the statue I had allowed her to pull out of the TV, as I stood back and watched. I didn't want my hands hurt. I was shooting soon and the role I was playing required my hands being useful. _

_But, I pretended it was homage to my acting skills and Bella let me. _

_She was serious when she said I had the final say in things. Her emails were endless. And perfect. She narrowed the choices down to three for everything and sent me links or pictures and I simply chose the one I liked best and replied. I did beg her to have mercy when she sent drapery choices and questions about dishes and cooking pots. I didn't give a flying fuck about any of that really—as long as there was food on the plate I didn't care what color it was. Or the color of the new sheets she was purchasing for me as long as they were on my bed and Jane hadn't touched them. I told her to send me the big stuff and I would let her choose the accessories to complete the rooms. _

_I was quite proud of knowing that word and decorating phrase. Bella seemed impressed as well. _

_I sent the make-up artist and her husband to dinner to thank her for supplying me with them. I was grateful the email had come while Tanya was doing my make-up and had laughed at my groan of despair when I read it. I had let her type the reply to make sure it was correct. I told myself it was like someone prompting my lines off camera._

_I loved Bella's emails for other reasons. I got to know her through her words and I was amazed how quickly she seemed to know exactly what I would like when it came to what I would want in my home. Deep, comfortable furniture would replace the ugly black, hard leather couches Jane had chosen. Dark wood and warm colors on the walls removed the glass topped tables and white walls she had informed me were so chic. In retrospect, Jane had scared me so badly I just let her do what she wanted so she would leave me alone. It probably wasn't the best scenario having her in my house._

_When I walked into my house three weeks later I hardly recognized the place. I loved every single change Bella had made—especially the even bigger flat screen which was now housed in a built in wall unit, my repaired and shiny Oscar proudly displayed on one of the shelves. _

_I also revelled in my freshly replaced underpants and t-shirts. My dressers were full and organized._

_Somehow, knowing Bella had her hands all over them didn't bother me the way knowing that Jane had touched them. _

_It was different. _

_Jane was scary. Psycho-shower-scene scary._

_Bella, as Emmett put it, wasn't even remotely scary. She was amazing and I already adored her. _

And in the six months she'd been with me, that hadn't changed at all. It had only grown.

*()*

Bella made that funny noise and I opened my eyes, looking at her across the room. She was staring at the screen of her tablet, her eyes narrowed and her lips moving wordlessly as she read the screen. Immediately, I shut my eyes, knowing exactly what was causing that reaction. I struggled to keep a straight face as I heard her chair push back and her feet hit the floor in fast angry steps. My eyes flew open when her tiny, but very strong finger poked me in the chest.

"What the hell is this, Edward?"

"What is what, Beaker?"

I knew she was upset when she ignored the use of her nickname. "This," she hissed, holding up her iPad.

"I don't know what I'm looking at."

"There is a deposit in my account for a hundred thousand dollars. What the hell?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I paid my debt."

"Are you mental? You don't owe me a hundred grand!"

I sighed patiently. "Obviously I no longer owe you, Bella. I paid it."

"You never owed it, you stupid British moron!"

Behind her Emmett began to laugh. He leaned back in his chair; his arm draped casually over the back as he sipped his coffee and watched us.

I subtly flipped him the bird.

Bella slapped my hand. "Behave."

Dammit. She caught me every time.

"I told you I'd give you a hundred grand if you had what I wanted. You did. I paid up. Simple."

"You say shit like that all the time. I don't take you seriously."

I pursed my lips, teasingly. "Wait, I owe you more?" I dug into my pocket. "I'll call the bank."

"You don't owe me anything! Cancel the transfer!"

"Can't. It's already in there."

"Reverse it."

"Nope. A promise is a promise."

She leaned forward, trying very hard to be menacing. "I promise I am going to hurt you if you don't take this back."

"She will," Emmett sang. "I'll help her."

"Sod off, you git. Stay out of this. It's between Bella and me. And the discussion is over."

"Take it back."

I reclined back on the couch. "Nope."

Bella turned and marched out of the room. I grinned widely. I'd been looking for a reason to give her a bonus and this was perfect. I loved how she looked when pissed off—her cheeks bright with color and her eyes lit with fire as she glared at me. She was cracking.

A few moments later she strode back in pushing a piece of paper onto my chest before walking back to the desk. I looked down and picked up the folded slip, chuckling when I saw the cheque made out to me for the full amount—plus a dollar.

Without a word, I stood up and went over to her, smiling innocently as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Ta, Bella. But no."

And I fed the cheque into the shredder.

I laughed all the way to the door.

"This isn't over, Oscar."

I grinned at her. "I've already won, Beaker. Give up."

"Never."

*()*

A certified cheque appeared the next day. I deposited it and retransferred the money.

A hundred thousand dollars in neat, bundled twenties showed up on my bed a few days later. Em and I dropped it off back at the bank, on the way to an interview, with instructions it was to go back into Bella's account.

Daily, a cheque would be sitting on my desk. I always waited until Bella was going by to drop it in the shredder, chuckling the entire time, enjoying her muffled shrieks of annoyance. I offered to order her some new cheques since it appeared she'd run out soon.

She flipped me off and kept walking.

And then she stopped. I was sitting at my desk in the late afternoon and realized no cheque had appeared. No bundles of cash and no gnashing of teeth.

_Had I won?_

Suspiciously, I went into the kitchen. She was busy making pasta sauce and my mouth started to water. I loved her pasta. I pulled myself up on the counter and watched her quietly. In the background she had rock music playing. This usually meant she was thinking. Which was never a good thing for me—she was way smarter than I was. I cleared my throat. "All right, Bella?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "Pasta for dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good. Um … garlic bread?"

She laughed softly. "Of course."

I glanced around surreptitiously. "Dessert?"

"Oh. I forgot that out in the car. Could you get it?"

I frowned. Bella _bought_ dessert? I grumbled to myself as I went to fetch it for her. Bella didn't buy baked goods. Bella _made _me baked goods. I liked Bella's baking. _Why would she buy anything? _

I stopped short in the doorway of the garage and started to laugh. The passenger side of my convertible was filled with coins, which overflowed into the driver's side. The overhead light glinted off the shiny silver of the quarters, nickels and dimes I could see filling the small sitting area of my Audi. A huge pile of coin rollers was on the floor beside the car. I had no idea how long it had taken her to fill it or how much money there was in coins, but it was brilliant.

She was brilliant.

Her hand reached around and slapped a certified draft against my chest. "I'm not helping you empty it either. Take it back, Edward. Or next time it's all pennies." She walked away, looking over her shoulder. "And I won't only use some of the money—I'll fill your pool and hot tub with them."

I kept laughing as I looked at the ninety thousand dollar draft. She'd filled my car with ten thousand dollars worth of coins. I wondered briefly if she could get her hands on a hundred grand worth of pennies and what they would look like filling the pool. And while I really didn't want to find out … I was enjoying this too much to stop.

I looked down at the paper in my hand. I could deposit it and let her win.

Or … I could hold onto the draft and drive her crazy. It being in limbo would drive her nuts.

This was_ so_ on.

*()*

I arrived home the next day, a package tucked under my arm. I smiled at Bella as I walked through the kitchen, stopping at her 'odds and ends drawer' as she called it. I dug around and got the hammer and a picture hook, then walked down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she called after me.

Grinning, I ignored her and walked into the den. I gazed around the walls and decided I liked the one across from my desk the best. Awkwardly I tapped the hook into the wall, cursing when I hit my thumb while trying to avoid doing exactly that.

"Bugger!"

"Not so good wielding a hammer, Oscar?" Bella's voice behind me was amused and curious at the same time.

"Piss off, Beaker. I'm busy."

"I see. Redecorating?"

I huffed. "Adding to the ambience."

She snorted.

I glared at her. "Have something on your mind, Beaker?"

"How's your car?"

I flashed my megawatt smile at her. As usual it had no effect and she continued to gaze at me impassively. "It's great. I drove it to a high school that was doing car washes. They emptied it out and washed it. Their school is getting a new set of bleachers, thanks to you. Well done."

Her eyes widened.

Turning, I unwrapped my package, holding it up to admire it before I turned around and hung it on the wall.

"Perfect."

The ninety thousand dollar draft was enclosed by glass and framed.

Behind me, Bella's mouth opened and her Beaker noise escaped.

"You can't leave that there."

"I can."

"It's a waste."

I shrugged and sat down at my desk. "Then take it back."

"No. It's extravagant, Edward! It's not needed!"

"I disagree." I pointed to the frame. "And it's staying there 'til I convince you otherwise."

She glared at me and then turned on her heel and walked out of the room. "Enjoy your expensive art, Edward!"

She spun around to face me at the doorway. "You haven't won."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, you'll be begging all right."

I laughed as she walked away. The flash in her eye and the heightened color on her cheeks was all I needed.

This wasn't over.

And I looked forward to what she had up her sleeve next.

* * *

**Like I said. Up there. Adorkable.**

**And you know the Beaker/Oscar story.**

**Next update Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, I poked at my dinner in front of me. When Bella had fired up the grill, I was sure she was cooking steak. I loved steak.

This looked suspiciously like chicken. Only kinda flat.

"Problem, Edward?"

"No. I just thought we were having steak, not chicken."

Bella's voice was amused. "It's not chicken. It's swordfish."

I took a bite of the dense flesh. "Tastes kinda like chicken."

"Trust me, it's not."

"Okay." I chewed a few mouthfuls, actually enjoying the flavour, when a thought hit me and I paused, my fork part way to my mouth.

"What now?"

"Why are we having fish? That's twice this week," I asked suspiciously.

"I thought it would be a nice change."

"I like steak."

"So you've mentioned," Bella said calmly, continuing to eat her dinner.

"So why are we having fish again?"

Bella sighed.

"It's healthy."

I laughed. Bella always made sure I ate healthy. She let me have my turkey sandwiches and the occasional In-N-Out burger, but she was constantly piling my plate with steamed vegetables and salad. She had me eating yogurt and drinking fruit smoothies. How much healthier could I get? She even monitored the baked goods I ate, only dishing them out on occasion.

I didn't want to _be_ any healthier.

"Are you watching your weight, Bella?" I asked teasingly, then froze when her head shot up and I remembered all too late that a man should never ever bring up the weight issue with a woman. "Cause you shouldn't be. You're perfect," I mumbled quickly. "Just perfect. Just like you are."

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm watching yours, Edward."

My head snapped up. "Bloody … what?"

"You start filming in a month."

"And?"

"You've … um, gained a little weight."

"Haven't."

"Yes, you have. I know that during your downtime you've been eating badly and sitting more with all the lunch meetings so I thought I would help get you back on track."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is this about the money, Bella?" We were at a standstill over it—the draft still hung on my wall and I knew she hated it. "Are you punishing me by starving me?"

"_Starving_ you? Dramatic much?" She paused and snorted. "Oh wait …"

I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"No, Edward. This is about you being in shape for your next role. There're a lot of action scenes in it and I know you want to be ready."

I stood up, yanking my shirt over my head. "I'm not fat, Bella!" I yelled, poking my side. "I'm lanky! You can count my ribs! I don't need to eat fish!" I glared at her, trying to ignore the fact my voice sounded like a twelve-year-old girl screeching at the moment.

She regarded me coolly. "Pull your shirt down, Edward. I'm eating dinner."

I huffed and did what she told me to do. Then sat down, frowning.

"Your, ah, bottom rib is a little more prominent than usual when you sit down," she stated.

"Piss off," I muttered, pushing away my plate.

"Eat your dinner."

"Is there dessert?"

"Yes."

I picked up my fork grudgingly, because, really, the fish was good. I had yet to taste anything Bella made that wasn't delicious. And, even telling me I was fat, I still loved having dinner with her. It was one of my favourite parts of having her live here. Sharing our day. Smiling. Joking. Being scolded. It was a huge change from when Jane was here. Usually I ate in the den alone. Eating with her would not have been pleasant.

Internally, I sighed. Bella was right as usual. I didn't want to admit my pants were slightly snug. And I certainly didn't want to tell her it wasn't because of the lunch meetings. Usually I was so nervous that I barely ate at those things. It was more to do with the long naps I was taking daily—the last shoot had been long and taxing and I had been anxious for it to wrap up so I could come home. I found myself missing home more and more these days while I was away, although I wasn't sure why. Since coming home, I loathed going out, only doing so when I had to. Instead I opted for lazy days by the pool, naps and watching movies with Bella when I could convince her to stop doing whatever she was doing and spend time with me. Bella had been extra sweet, encouraging me to rest and regroup as she called it, and catering to me even more than usual. I loved the attention from her. And if I was being completely honest, my pants _were_ snugger than normal because I had found the stash of baked goods in the freezer downstairs. I'd been shoving them in my face every time I went down to the basement.

Which was now daily—several times a day in fact. They were almost gone.

I knew she'd find out. I only hoped she would discover it after I left to do some location filming. She'd get over being angry by the time I got home.

But I damned well wasn't going to admit it to her right now. Bloody hell—the cheek of being told I was chubby in my own home.

Right.

I tried desperately to stop the corner of my mouth from turning up. Only Bella would calmly inform me of that fact while we were eating dinner.

We finished our meal off in silence. Bella stood up and collected our plates and a few minutes later placed dessert in front of me.

I looked at it then back at her. "What is this?"

She sighed. "Honestly, Edward. I thought you were a smart man. You attended _Oxford_ for heaven's sake."

I leaned forward conspiratorially, wanting to make her laugh. "Actually, Bella, I only attended a _concert_ at Oxford. My PR people just left that small part out."

She gaped at me. "But it said you left before you graduated when you got bit by the acting bug."

I nodded, grinning. "I had an audition the next day so I was only there for the concert. Technically I _was_ at Oxford—I did leave—so theoretically, I never graduated Oxford and I started acting. It's just a slightly different ... spin on it."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me. "Well, that explains a lot."

I started to laugh, thrilled when she joined me. She was so amazing, even when she was putting me in my place. "Now, Beaker, what is this so called dessert?"

"Fruit parfait."

I picked it up and studied it. "Looks like fruit and granola with … something."

"Yogurt."

"Health food disguised as dessert? Hardly fair to tease a man like that, Bella. Not on, really."

She picked up her spoon. "I planned on giving you some cupcakes, Edward, but they seemed to have disappeared." Her eyebrow arched. "So have the cookies. Anything you want to share?"

I shoved a spoonful of the healthy crap in my gob. I couldn't possibly be expected to talk with my mouth full, could I? I dared to glance up at her under my eyelashes.

She mouthed one word at me while patting her flat stomach knowingly.

_Busted. _

I looked down, fighting a grin.

So worth it.

*()*

"Really, Alice, a tuxedo?" I groaned.

The charity event had arrived and Alice had shown up, her being a whirl of movement as she talked and flourished, laughed and organized.

"It's black tie, Edward. This is huge tonight. You need to be perfect. It's your favourite designer—cut just for you." She frowned. "You also need a haircut." She threw up her hands. "Why didn't you get a haircut?"

"Um … I forgot?"

"You forgot? It was on your to-do list!"

I looked over at Bella beseechingly. Usually she could save me from the wrath of Alice. I had forgotten but I didn't think it was that big a deal. It was a little long, but it was fine. Wasn't it?

Bella smiled at Alice and handed her a cup of coffee. "It's fine, Alice. I'll give Edward a quick trim. Then he can go shave and get ready. He'll look great."

"He'd better," she muttered. Bella chuckled and left the room, returning with scissors and a spray bottle of water. She pulled a chair away from the table and patted the seat.

Obediently, I sat down and let Bella drape a towel around my shoulders. She had trimmed my hair before so I knew it would be fine. Alice huffed but calmed down. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Bella's fingers running through my hair as she snipped. She hummed as she worked and I grinned. "_Aha?_" I mumbled at her. "Really?"

"Good, Edward. You're learning." She stepped to the front. "I need to be closer."

I opened my legs and Bella stood between them, working on the front. She was so close I could smell the soft perfume of her skin as she worked away. I drew in a deep breath, letting the scent fill me, finding the unique calm that Bella personified with it. "Don't leave a big bald spot," I teased.

She chuckled. "Don't tempt me."

My hands lifted, squeezing her hips affectionately, and somehow stayed there. No doubt to help keep her steady.

They felt … strangely right there.

Emmett walked in and sat down. I heard him speak quietly to Alice before he addressed me. "Okay, Edward. Slight change of plans."

Bella stopped cutting, and I opened my eyes to look at him. I didn't like his tone of voice. "What's up?"

"Lauren is ill. She had to cancel."

My throat went dry. "Jess?" I managed to get out.

"Out of town. You're stag tonight, Edward."

My stomach rolled and the panic set in. Hard. My hands gripped Bella's hips, my throat closed and my breathing became laboured.

Alone. I'd have to walk the red carpet alone.

Screaming. All the women would be screaming. Yelling my name, crying. Grabbing at me. The memory of the night I was pulled into the crowd and mauled flashed through my head. The hands touching me everywhere and voices screaming in my ears still made me shudder. I knew I'd have security around me tonight, but I couldn't stop the panic.

I was aware of the sound of metal hitting the floor. Soft, warm hands gripped my face and a soothing voice was in my ear, pleading and assuring me.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm right here. Right here. You're safe. Open your eyes and look at me."

Struggling, I wrenched my eyes open and stared into the dark, liquid eyes of Bella. Eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Non-judgmental, only caring.

Safe.

Home.

_Bella. _

With a groan I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and letting my head fall into her stomach. Her hands moved through my hair in comfort. I felt her body turn slightly. "Emmett," she hissed. "You jackass! You had to say it like that? You know he doesn't handle this well!"

There was the sound of a chair moving and then I felt Emmett standing beside me. "Sorry, Edward," he spoke lowly. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

I nodded, not lifting my head, feeling embarrassed at the overreaction, but unable to control it. It was my weakness. One, with a great deal of help, I kept hidden from the world. Large screaming crowds around me. When I had first started out and became an overnight success, it was harrowing. At one event there hadn't been proper security and I had been pulled into a frenzied crowd. By the time they got me out, I was scratched, bruised, my clothes were shredded, tufts of my hair were missing and I was left with an overwhelming fear of masses of people. The only way I managed since then was with a friend to walk beside me and hold my hand, Emmett and Felix behind me and a Xanax before leaving the house. Although I had other women who attended events with me, Lauren and Jess were my two favourite go-to friends. It was great exposure for them, and beyond helpful to me. Having worked with both of them, they knew of my panic attacks, but kept the information well-hidden. The same way I respected and kept their personal relationship with each other a secret.

To the world I was a carefree bachelor who dated casually and often. Lauren and Jess were both frequent "dates", although all of us denied being anything other than what we really were—friends. The press did what they wanted with it and none of us cared.

Only a very few people knew the real truth.

But neither of them was available tonight. My panicked eyes met Bella's calm ones.

"We'll figure this out, Edward." She glanced at Emmett. "Surely there is someone else you can ask?"

He shook his head. "The gala is in three hours. I tried."

She looked over at Alice. "Alice?"

She shook her head. "It's my husband's birthday. I have fifty people who'll be waiting at a restaurant at six o'clock. I can't cancel."

Bella sighed.

Alice stood up. "But … maybe?"

We all looked at her. "What about you, Bella?"

"What?" Bella's voice was horrified. "Me? Are you crazy?"

Alice shook her head. "No, it's perfect. You know Edward. You can keep him relaxed. You know Em and Felix. You could go."

Bella gaped at her. "Even if I agreed, I can't. I have nothing to wear. I don't even own a fancy dress!"

Alice laughed. "Well today is your lucky day. I have a dress and shoes in the car that would be perfect for you." She blushed slightly. "I designed the dress so if you wore it, it might get my name out there!"

My hands tightened on Bella. She looked down at me. This would work. "Please," I asked quietly. "If you were there, I could do this, Bella. Please."

She glanced at Emmett. "I'll be right there," he encouraged her. "You don't have to talk to reporters or anything. We'll get you down the red carpet as quickly as possible. But Edward has to go. He can't back out now, no matter what is going on."

She bit her lip; and I knew how much she hated being put in this position. She shied away from anything to do with the Hollywood lifestyle and the mass hysteria that seemed to surround me when I was in public. I knew the thought of being on that carpet tonight was almost as daunting to her as it was to me. But I needed her. I knew, if _she_ was beside me, I could walk down the red carpet, ignore the screams and be calm. She always calmed me.

"Please," I asked again. "I need you."

For a moment our eyes locked. Dark, unsure met pleading green. Her eyes slowly softened with understanding, and I sighed in relief when she gently nodded, my head dropping back to her stomach, suddenly too heavy to hold up anymore.

With her, I could do this.

"On one condition."

I looked up. "You can have anything, Bella. Name it and it's yours."

Whatever she wanted I'd buy her.

A smile played on her lips, and then she grinned widely. "You're sure about that? Anything?"

I nodded, confused, but smiling back at her; the relief coursing through me, making me almost giddy. She never asked for anything. What could she possibly want?

She leaned down, brushing her lips across my forehead. Her hands cupped my cheeks as she regarded me seriously. "The draft comes out of the frame and into your account tomorrow, Edward. And it's done."

Bloody hell.

I sat back and nodded grudgingly.

She'd done it.

Game, point, and match.

She'd won.

I smiled as she winked at me.

Brilliant girl.

* * *

**He needs her. Hmmm. And she won the draft game ... or did she?**

**Next update will be Thursday. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

I paced anxiously.

What was taking so long?

I had showered, shaved and dressed in forty minutes. They'd been up there for almost two hours. A couple of times, while I was getting ready, I heard muffled shrieks from the third floor, and once I was sure I heard Bella cursing at Alice.

She rarely cursed unless she was pissed at me, which was often. I enjoyed listening to her cuss me out, but I knew she wasn't enjoying the primping that Alice had assured her she would love.

Bella didn't primp.

It was one of the things I found so endearing and refreshing about her.

She was just Bella. It was true; I had never seen her in a dress. Her everyday outfits consisted of either black yoga pants or jeans and a long shirt. When she had cleaned out my closet she had snagged a few of the dress shirts I didn't want and often wore those, the arms rolled up and the bottom tied around her hips as she worked around the house.

I never told her I preferred it when she wore my shirts. For some reason it made my chest warm to see her in them though.

Her hair was always up in a bun or a ponytail. No make-up. The only item I'd ever seen her use was lip gloss.

She was naturally pretty; it was effortless. She was simply … Bella.

So what was taking so bloody long?

I dragged my hand through my now shorter hair and glanced over at Emmett who was busy typing away on his phone. Felix had arrived and was outside having a smoke as he waited patiently. Neither of them seemed concerned over the time it was taking. I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time.

"Relax, Edward. Plenty of time," Emmett chuckled.

"What are they doing up there?"

He looked up and shrugged. "God knows."

"Go find out."

He shook his head. "Your house, Edward. You go."

"No. I don't go onto Bella's floor. That's her space." I had only ever been up three times. I had insisted she make over the rooms to suit her and she had shown me the end result. The second time, I had been desperate. My head ached and I felt like shit and I needed Bella to fix it for me, so I had bravely gone upstairs and woke her up at four a.m., asking for her help. She had taken me back downstairs, soothed my head, got me medication and something to drink before she sat with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up later that morning she was still curled up in the chair beside the bed, having watched over me all night. Because that was what Bella did. She cared for those she loved and as she often told me, she loved me like a brother. I loved her right back—she was my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She took care of me. I was lucky to have her. So when she got sick from looking after me and hadn't come downstairs for the day, I went back up to her room after making her some dinner. I learned two valuable lessons. Never wake up a sick Bella. And never offer baked beans on toast to someone who was ill. I barely made it out of the room without joining her in the bathroom while she was retching after I shoved the tray under her nose, trying to be helpful.

Never happening again.

The sound of her nervous voice calling for Em, broke through my thoughts as he stood up and exited the room. I followed behind him but waited at the foot of the stairs. A few minutes later he appeared, chuckling.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'll let you decide. My sister is looking rather," he grinned and winked, "dishy, I think you'd say." He turned his head. "Come on, Beaker! Show yourself!"

"Don't call me that!"

I gaped at the vision that appeared at the top of the stairs, one hand on her hip as she glared at Emmett.

I blinked as I took her in.

Where was my fresh-faced, pink-cheeked Bella?

A woman stood there, who resembled her, but was so beyond beautiful and sexy my throat hurt trying to stop the wolf whistle that wanted to escape.

Bloody hell. She was beyond dishy.

She was fucking … _exquisite_.

Her dress was long and red, her bare shoulders glittering under the lights with the crystals that rested over them, her bare skin gleaming. Her waist was cinched tight with the same glittering beads.

And her hair.

Long, dark tresses rippled freely down her back, swaying, as she walked down the stairs, one hand clutching the railing as her other one bunched and unbunched the deep red fabric of her dress nervously. Whatever Alice had done with her face made her dark eyes seem huge in her face and her lips were entirely kissable with the red stain on them.

I blinked.

_What was I thinking?_

_Kissable?_

_Bella?_

Emmett's sharp elbow into my side made me groan. "Dude," he hissed quietly. "Quit eye-fucking my sister."

I glared at him, keeping my reply low so I couldn't be overheard. "I am not eye-fucking …" I stopped, shaking my head.

Holy crap. I was.

What was I doing? It was Bella. Dressed up or not, it was still my best friend, Bella. I didn't eye-fuck my best friend.

But he was right. I was doing exactly that. She was stunning.

I frowned at him, refusing to admit it. He was way bigger than I was and could hurt me easily. Manager or not. "Am not."

I stepped forward, reaching for Bella's hand as she drew closer. Gently, I pulled it away from her dress.

"Bella …" I breathed. "Thank you."

She smiled shyly as Alice grinned beside me, almost giddy with glee. "Isn't she perfect?"

I nodded as I squeezed Bella's hand in reassurance. "She is."

"You look so … amazing, Edward."

I chuckled. Beside her I was plain. She was the amazing one tonight.

Alice suddenly clucked and leaned over, lifting Bella's hand and taking something off her wrist. "Sorry, Bella. The bracelet doesn't work. The gold doesn't go with the silver crystals. I don't have anything silver with me."

Bella shrugged. "It's fine, Alice. I'm not much for jewelry anyway."

Alice sighed. "I really wanted one show-off piece." She held up the gold cuff. "This simply won't work, though."

Inspiration struck and I held up my finger. "Wait!" I hurried to the den, returning in a few minutes with a small case. I opened it for Alice. "Will this work?"

She clapped her hands. "Edward, it's perfect! Where did you get it?"

I grinned as I lifted the shining antique bracelet from the case. "It was my nan's. My grandmother's," I added in case they weren't familiar with the term Nan.

Bella gasped when I took her hand and snapped the bracelet on her wrist; the diamonds glittering under the lights, matching her shoulders in their brilliance. I loved how it looked on her. Like it was meant to be there.

Her eyes were wide as she looked between it and me. "Edward, I can't …"

"You can. And you are. Alice is right. It's perfect for you. Um, your outfit I meant."

"I'll guard it with my life," she whispered, running her fingers over the intricate designs in the metal.

"One more thing," Alice chirped as she tucked a deep red square into my tuxedo jacket pocket. "Now you look like you belong together."

For some reason I agreed with her statement. I looked over at Bella again, unable to take my eyes off her. The heels Alice had her in made her taller but she still fit perfectly under my arm as I tucked her into my side. "Ready?"

She nodded and swallowed nervously. "Ready."

I kissed the top of her head softly, inhaling her calming scent deeply. "I'll be right beside you, Bella."

"I think that's my line, Edward. I'm here for you, remember?"

I tightened my hold on her. "Quiet, Beaker. We'll look after each other, okay?"

Her smile could melt icebergs. Big ones.

"Okay."

I had to look away before Emmett saw me.

I was eye-fucking her again.

Bugger.

*()*

The crowds were huge. Security lined the red carpet holding them back. I looked out the tinted window at the crowd and shuddered, fighting the panic, knowing I had to signal Em when I was ready and to open the door.

They were so loud.

The screams. It was the screaming that hit me the hardest all the time. There were times I wanted to weep with the noise level pounding at my ears constantly. I hated this part of my life.

Bella tugged on my hand, distracting me.

She nodded reassuringly at me and silently glanced down to where our hands were entwined. I looked down and sighed, releasing some tension. Our hands were so tightly clasped I couldn't tell where her hand ended and mine began. It made me feel better.

"Em and Felix are here. I'm with you, Edward," she whispered soothingly.

I didn't care if I sounded like a child. I needed to hear her say it. "You won't let go?"

"I promise. I won't let go."

I nodded. "Let's do this."

*()*

The screaming increased vociferously when I stepped out of the car. Emmett helped Bella out first, and she turned, holding her hand out for me as I stepped into the line of vision. I hesitated before grabbing her hand and dragging her close. Her hand wasn't enough. I needed to feel her as close to me as possible. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her tightly as we made our way down the carpet, refusing to release my hold on her even when I stopped to speak to a few reporters. Emmett and Felix trailed close, making sure I didn't stop long and we made it to the door in record time. I even managed to avoid the big question of the beautiful brunette I was holding. Emmett told me what to say, but I was still overwhelmed with her and I forgot. So I simply winked, saying I wasn't ready to share that yet. I thought I was brilliant. Emmett smacked my head when we got in the door and I growled at him. The git messed with the hair. You never messed with the hair. Took me forever to make it look like I didn't give a fuck about it. Luckily Bella smoothed it back in place before she smacked him for me. I liked that.

"You okay?" she asked anxiously, her bewitching eyes scanning my face.

I blinked again.

_Bewitching eyes?_

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

I shook my head wondering if I had accidentally doubled up on my Xanax. My head was certainly not reacting properly. Especially toward Bella.

But the red carpet had been easy. With Bella tucked into my side I had been calm and not once had I felt the usual panic.

It had to be Bella.

Or the Xanax.

I looked down at her.

No. It was her. It was definitely her. I beamed at her and brushed a kiss on her forehead, ignoring the flashes I could see from outside.

"Thanks to you, yes. I'm good."

She smiled up at me, those lovely eyes glinting with relief.

Crap.

There went a few more icebergs.

*()*

"Is this almost over?" I groaned to Emmett. It had been a long night. We'd done dinner, the speeches, the auction and all the bloody press and fan stuff I had been told to do. And true to her promise, Bella was beside me the whole time, a constant calm for my frazzled nerves. She made it almost fun. Her droll comments as we walked around the room kept me laughing and I was actually grateful Lauren had cancelled. She was nowhere near as entertaining as Bella. Or as lovely.

He chuckled dryly. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so, ah, difficult the last couple of weeks, Edward. The studio …" his voice trailed off.

"The studio can kiss my arse," I muttered.

"Oscar," Bella admonished.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. Instead I smirked widely. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?"

Now she rolled her eyes at me. "Nice one. But the diversion didn't work. Behave."

I laughed. She'd made me happy all night. Not an iceberg in sight.

"Edward."

I looked up and grinned; the first genuine one of the night for someone other than Bella. I stood up and extended my hand. "Carlisle! You're back!"

He smiled in return, shaking my hand. "Finally. What a shoot."

I nodded. "You've been gone for almost five months! I indicated the empty chair beside Bella. "Join us."

He sat down, introducing himself after he greeted Em. I laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Bella. I've told you about him, but you haven't met Carlisle. You hadn't been with me very long when he left on an extended shoot. This is my cousin, Carlisle Cullen. He's a producer. We grew up together in England."

Carlisle chuckled. "And he does mean that literally. After my parents died I lived with Edward and his family for a few years before I came here to make my fortune. He's like a brother." He smirked. "A younger, not so good-looking brother."

I laughed at his explanation. Bella had heard many stories of our escapades back in England.

"Hello, Carlisle."

He shook her hand. "Hello—it's a pleasure." He winked at me, teasingly. "Your prettiest girl yet, Edward."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not one of his girls. I'm his housekeeper."

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Bella is my friend, and Emmett's sister. She did me a huge favour and attended with me this evening." I was quick to step in and explain. I didn't want Bella to be thought of as my housekeeper. Of all the things she was to me that was the least important.

"So she's not your housekeeper?" He frowned.

"She is, but she's my friend first," I insisted.

"Sister second," Emmett piped in.

"And housekeeper third. Got it." Carlisle nodded, leaning back in his chair and winking at Bella. "A triple threat."

Bella dipped her head; her cheeks coloring slightly. I slipped my hand into hers. It felt better there.

Carlisle picked up his drink. "Now tell me what you've been up to while I was slaving away in Europe."

*()*

Emmett took pity on me and had the car pull around back, allowing Bella and I to slip into it with little fuss. The front of the building was still mobbed and I didn't want to face that again. I was calm, but I didn't want to push it. He and Felix took the other car, so it was only Bella and me in the back seat.

My head fell back onto the headrest in relief. Peace. Without opening my eyes, I lifted Bella's hand and kissed it gratefully. "Ta, Beaker."

She sighed. "I see why you hate these things, but it was worth it."

I cracked my eye open. "Yeah?" I grinned. "You liked seeing me all dressed up and hot looking? Working the room and oozing British charm?"

She snorted. "No."

I sat up. "Bloody hell, Bella. You don't think I'm hot?"

She chuckled and patted my leg. "Like an inferno, Edward."

I nodded and sniffed. "Better." I leaned my head back again. "Did you have a good time?"

"I enjoyed spending the evening with you but otherwise, not really."

"Why then was it worth it?"

She sighed and relaxed into the seat beside me. "I got the draft problem solved. So worth the sore feet and listening to the inane screams."

Then she giggled. An unusual, endearing sound she rarely made. "Seriously, Oscar. Those woman need to get a life. You're not all that and a bag of potato chips you know."

I tried not to laugh. But it was a lost cause. I started to guffaw. Loudly.

I wasn't all that and a bag of potato chips.

To Bella, I was simply Edward. A slightly goofy, leaning-toward pudgy, strange sounding Brit who had an abiding affection for baked goods and turkey sandwiches. And her.

She knew me. The real me.

And she still loved me.

I was good with that.

"Thanks for the reality check, Bella."

She groaned as she leaned over, unstrapping her shiny sandals. "Anytime, Oscar. God, my feet hurt."

I lifted her feet into my lap, clucking at the pinched look to her toes. She loved it when I rubbed her feet while we were watching movies and from the look of them right now they needed my talented fingers. "You should have told Alice no to the shoes." I shook my head as I started rubbing the sore looking flesh.

She sighed contently. "These were the compromise. You should have seen the death traps she wanted me to wear."

"Tell her lower heels next time."

"Next time?"

I nodded hopefully. "You were brilliant tonight. I haven't been that calm at an event—ever. I was hoping you'd be willing to accompany me again."

"Add me to your roster, you mean?"

I drew in a deep breath. "My number one spot, Bella. You made tonight so much easier for me. You have no idea what a difference having you with me made."

She bit her lip. "What about the press? The questions? I'm your housekeeper, Edward."

"You're way more than that. We're friends. We'll talk to Em and figure it out. I don't care about that stuff. I just want you beside me."

"Do I get a foot rub after the hell is over?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it."

I smirked as I worked on her feet.

"I'll think about it" was code for Bella's yes.

She couldn't say no to me anymore than I could say it to her.

And I was really good with that.

* * *

**Not all that and a bag of potato chips. Giggles. I do love her keeping him humble.**

**I am sensing a shift here. There was, after all, eye-fucking. Hmmm.**

**Pictures of Bella's dress and bracelet on my group page. EdwardEternal's Love of Words. You have to 18+ to join. Your brithday has to be on your profile page or you will not be added. **

**Next update Monday. **


	6. Chapter 6

I stumbled down the stairs the next morning, yawning, and grimaced at the clock in the hall. Not morning really. It was almost noon. Bella had let me sleep late.

I frowned as I heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. That wasn't Emmett's voice I could hear, but it was familiar. I entered the kitchen, surprised to find Carlisle sitting at the table, talking to Bella, who was busy at the counter. She looked up and gave me a sweet smile.

I smiled back, taking her in. Gone were the glamorous gown and makeup. She was back in her yoga pants, had one of my too-large shirts on, and her hair swept up into a ponytail again.

Yet, somehow, she never looked as lovely to me as she did right at that moment.

"Hey, Oscar."

I shuffled over, grabbing the cup of coffee she was holding out for me, and kissed her cheek . "Hey, Bella." I took a deep sip and turned toward to the table. "Carlisle."

"Sleep well, Edward?" he asked, amused, looking at his watch. "Rather a late start to the day."

I scowled at him. "I was up earlier for a long run. I was reading scripts in my room," I informed him haughtily. "I didn't know you were here to see me or I would have come down sooner."

Beside me Bella chuckled softly. As she handed me a plate with a bagel on it she leaned up on her toes and I tilted my head to the side to better hear what she had to say. I liked her warm breath floating over my neck as she spoke.

"Being chased by a giant peanut butter cookie in your dream is _not_ going for a long run. I did come up to get you but you were snoring so loudly, I let you sleep."

I glared at her. I should have never told her about that dream. She'd held it over my head ever since and never let me eat a dozen peanut butter chocolate chip cookies before retiring for the night again.

And even more important, I didn't snore.

"Shut it, Beaker."

She bit her lip to stop from grinning and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her cheek again. "You'll pay for that later." I dropped my voice further, putting my lips against her ear and flexing my fingers against her ribs where I knew she was ticklish. "My wee lass."

She giggled. She loved the fact I sometimes imitated my Scottish mum, and I loved the fact when I did, it made her smile, loving her reaction. Occasionally, she teased me about my 'muddled' accent—a mixed up jumble of Scottish and English rolled into my own unique sound I liked to use to make her laugh. And when she did, I would have to tickle her as I prattled on, laying the sound on even thicker, making her laugh even harder. It was one of our things we did. Like foot rubs and movie nights.

I turned back to Carlisle, noticing the strange look he was giving us. I ignored it and sat down, taking a huge bite of my bagel. Luckily Bella had loaded it up with cream cheese so I could overlook the fact it was one of the kind filled with fiber and seeds. I had no idea why she thought I needed to eat bird food. It was almost as bad as the salads, but at least there was cream cheese.

"What's up?" I asked, licking the cheese off my fingers. "I didn't know you were coming over." Bella shoved a napkin in my hand muttering something about being raised in a barn. I grinned at her. "Ta, Beaker."

She shook her head. "I have things to do so I'll leave the two of you alone."

Carlisle stood up. "Thanks for coffee, Bella. I'll see you soon."

Bella blushed and looked at me, uncertainty reflected in her glance. I realized she suddenly appeared uncomfortable and I sat up straighter. Why was she uncomfortable? I looked at Carlisle. Had he done or said something to her? I wouldn't stand for that sort of crap. This was her home, too, and she shouldn't be subjected to bullshit here. Well, except from me.

I turned to him as she left. "What were you talking to Bella about that made her nervous?"

He frowned at me as he sat back down. "I wasn't aware she was nervous."

"She was," I insisted. "She got that 'v' between her eyes. She only gets that when she's nervous."

He leaned back, taking a sip from his coffee. "You know her awfully well for a housekeeper."

"She's not just my housekeeper. She's way more than that."

"How much more?"

"She's my friend. _My best friend_."

"That's all?"

"All? Isn't that enough?"

"So, if she is your _friend_, then it won't bother you at all that I came here today to ask her out."

"Out? Ask her out where?"

He sighed. "On a date, Edward."

"With who?"

"Me, you git!"

I gaped at him. "I don't bloody think so."

"Why?"

"Bella doesn't _date_."

He snorted. "She said yes."

"She's married."

He shook his head sadly at me. "Separated. She told me the basics of her situation."

Well, bloody hell. I had no response to that. I shoved some of the bird food bagel into my mouth and chewed. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I had never thought about Bella dating someone. Especially someone I knew and was related to. I stared at Carlisle as he nonchalantly sipped his coffee, gazing at me calmly.

"When?"

"Saturday night."

I shook my head. "Saturday night is movie night for Bella and me. We order in Chinese—it's her turn to pick the movies —she won't miss that!"

His eyebrows rose. "Again, she said yes, Edward. I'm sure you'll survive a movie night without your housekeeper."

"Friend," I growled.

He chuckled. "You might need to figure that out, Edward. In the meantime, I am taking your _friend _to dinner. Tomorrow night. I'm not asking your permission, but I have enough respect for you to tell you my plans."

"She's not like the women you usually date, Carlisle. She's special." I frowned. "Don't hurt her. Family or not, you'll answer to me."

He shook his head. "I already figured that out. I have no plans to hurt her, Edward. It's just dinner."

I tore off another hunk of bagel; fighting the strange feeling,and for some reason, wishing it was him I was tearing a hunk out of instead.

Bugger.

I didn't like this one damn bit.

I just didn't know why.

*()*

After Carlisle left, I found Bella upstairs in my room, making my bed. Walking over, I grabbed a corner of the sheet and awkwardly tried to help. I watched her efficiently tuck and smooth and I copied her, but my side looked like I had only now rolled out of it instead of the smooth inviting surface of hers. She smirked as she shook her head, nudging me out of the way as she worked her magic on the half I had been working on. "Seriously, Edward. It's not rocket science. Even someone who only_ attended_ a concert at Oxford should be able to do this task."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

She looked over her shoulder. "What you gonna do about it?"

I grinned. "This." Lunging forward, I grabbed her around the waist, fake-tackling her on to the bed. I tickled her sides, avoiding her elbows and flailing arms as she laughed and shrieked for me to stop. Finally, I hovered over her. "Do you take that back, woman?"

"Yes!" She giggled as my fingers kept up their torture.

"Who is the best British actor you know?"

"You!"

"The best looking one?"

"You!"

"The funniest? Most charming?"

"Um … you!"

"The smartest?"

Her lips twitched. "Y-You?" She got out through another laugh.

My fingers relented briefly, but I wasn't done. Her shirt had come loose and I slipped my hand inside, ghosting her skin teasingly.

_God, it was so soft. _

"Are you telling me or asking me, Bella? Because I'm pretty sure I might not be able to stop my fingers in one more second." I gently stroked her skin while I grinned at her. "They do love tickling you."

Another one of her funny squeals came from her throat before she capitulated.

"You are!"

"I am …? " I trailed off, my fingers touching and teasing her. "I am what, Beaker?"

"The smartest Brit I know!" she shouted. "Stop! Uncle!"

"Clever girl." I chuckled and without a thought, leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

Bella gasped gently, her lips parting, and her sweet breath filling my mouth. We were so close that her warm scent surrounded me, filling my senses. My eyes shut and I pressed harder, feeling her softness underneath my hard body. I was overcome by the sudden desire to meld myself completely into her. My mouth, my tongue, my entire body wanted to be fused into her.

My eyes flew open.

_What the hell was I doing?_

I lurched backward, almost stumbling in my haste to pull myself away. I ran my hand through my hair, grimacing over what I had almost done. Trying to cover my embarrassment, I shook my head and pulled Bella off my bed. "Now look what you did. My side was perfect and now you messed it all up." I half-heartedly tugged on the sheets, trying to restore some of our usual easiness with each other.

Bella stepped in front of me, pushing me out of the way. "I'll do that." Her voice was low and strained.

I backed away, the awkwardness filling the room. Desperate for something to say, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, blowing off movie night with me for a hot date with Carlisle tomorrow?"

She froze briefly, then continued to smooth and tuck. "He asked me to dinner. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Why would I mind? You don't need my permission."

She straightened up and turned, her eyes suddenly flashing. "I wasn't asking your permission, Edward."

Bollocks. _Why was everyone saying that today?_

"He's older than you are, you know."

"He is only thirty-nine. Five years. He is hardly cradle snatching." Bending over, Bella grabbed the discarded sheets off the floor.

"You're not the type he usually goes out with."

From the glare she cast me I knew that might've not been the best thing to say, but I was suddenly annoyed over the whole going-on-a-date-with-Carlisle thing.

"And what is his type?"

I shrugged. "Young, sexy, good-looking actresses."

Bella's eyes widened with shock and hurt, and I knew I had just stepped over the line. Before I could say anything, she smiled grimly and moved past me. "Well, maybe he is merely looking for a new housekeeper, Edward. We all know the Cullens' handle job interviews differently than most."

"Bella," I growled. I hadn't meant it that way.

"It's fine, Edward. Don't worry about it. I get it; believe me."

I huffed and threw my arms up in frustration. "It's … you won't be here for dinner. What am I gonna do?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll have dinner ready for you. I'll make sure my job is completely done for the day before I leave. Excuse me." She slipped past me and shut the door behind her. I could hear her hurrying down the hall. I sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling at my hair in frustration. I had meant I would miss her not that I wanted her to cook for me.

_Fuck!_

How had that gone so wrong, so quickly?

One minute we were us and the next minute I was being rude and snarky. I had totally cocked that up.

All because she was going out for supper with someone and leaving me alone.

She didn't deserve that from me. And Carlisle didn't deserve what I said about him either. He didn't date a lot, and he certainly didn't go after young starlets, the way I made it sound to Bella. In fact, the women he dated, whom I had met, always seemed very pleasant. He was a good guy and I knew he would treat Bella well.

Somehow, though, I didn't want him dating Bella.

I sighed. I would have to give her some time to cool down and then apologize.

She'd forgive me.

She always did. She knew I was a stupid git sometimes.

I glanced at the closed door, thinking about the look of hurt that had been on her face.

Hating the fact I had put it there.

I definitely needed to apologize.

Only, I wasn't sure where to begin.

* * *

**The boy is clueless.**

**Now you have the ages. Carlisle is 39. Bella is 5 years younger so she is 34. Edward is 6 years younger so he is 28. Carlisle literally watched Edward grow up so is like a big brother to him.**

**A big brother who just asked his _friend_ out on a date. Hmmm.**

**If you are a a fan of Ask Me Anything, Easy as Pie, End of the Day or Belong to me - they are all up for December fic of the month at twifanfictionrecsdotcom - replace the dot with a real dot. Top ten fics for Dec. You can vote once per day until the end of the month. Thank you.**

**Update on Friday.**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the kitchen apprehensively. I wasn't sure it was the best idea to approach Bella in a room where she had access to knives, but after I came home from my errands, I had been sitting in the den for over half an hour and she was still in the kitchen, so I gave up waiting.

I could dodge and weave fast if she moved toward the knife rack.

I was like a ninja.

She was sitting at her kitchen desk, tapping away on her laptop. Music was playing softly through her speakers—country music—which meant she was feeling off-kilter. She always listened to country music when she was feeling reflective. There was a cup of coffee beside her, the steam drifting up from the top of the mug.

Bollocks. She could pitch that at me as well.

Except she wouldn't. I knew she loved my face and she wouldn't risk burning it.

_Right?_

I swallowed nervously and cleared my throat. She glanced up at me; her eyes cool as she stared over the rim of her hot-as-hell librarian glasses.

Wait.

_Hot as hell?_

_When did I decide that?_

_When did she get those glasses? _

Without a word, I thrust the bouquet of flowers at her I had hidden behind my back.

"I'm an arse, Beaker. You know this."

She took the flowers silently, bending over to smell their fragrance.

Somehow, I knew they wouldn't smell as good as she had when she'd been pressed up against me earlier.

Internally, I kick myself.

_Why the bloody, bleeding hell was I thinking like that?_

I cleared my throat again. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella. Honest."

Her voice was quiet, but at least she spoke. "I know."

"Carlisle's a great guy. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I'm sorry I said that." I paused, waiting for her to look at me before I continued. "You'll have a great time. He's the lucky one that you agreed to go out with him. What I said about the women he dates," I drew in a deep breath, "you outshine them all, Bella. Without even trying."

She flashed me an incredulous look.

"You are beyond beautiful, Bella. Carlisle is a lucky man," I stated firmly.

Her eyes flew up to mine and she frowned.

My hand rose to yank on my hair.

_Now what had I said?_

_Why was she frowning?_

Before I could say anything else stupid, I pulled out the other gift for her.

For a second she looked puzzled as she stared at the empty frame. Then she smiled in understanding.

"You did? You finally cashed the damn draft?"

I nodded, exhaling a heavy breath. "All done and safe in the bank."

Inside my head, I added, _for now_. But I kept my face neutral.

I was good at that. It was the actor in me.

Standing up, she flung her arms around me and kissed my cheek warmly. "Thanks, Oscar."

She moved away and began looking for a vase.

My cheek felt nice where she had kissed it.

She looked over her shoulder. "Wanna move movie night to this evening? I'll even let you choose, since I was the one to change things."

I sighed in relief and smirked at her. "Least you could bloody do, woman. After all, you're leaving me alone on a Saturday night to go out on the town with my more charming cousin. There better be jujubes. I think you need to make popcorn, too. "

"With butter, Oscar?"

I shook my head mockingly at her. "As if it can be eaten any other way?"

She grinned at me in agreement, her eyes twinkling.

"As if."

And we were okay.

We were Beaker and Oscar again.

But I really hoped she would keep wearing those glasses.

*()*

I turned off the TV and glanced over at Bella, who was lying propped up with cushions. Her feet, as usual, were in my lap and I had been rubbing them while we watched the movie.

"Maybe we'll watch the second one tomorrow?" I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"You cheated."

"Did not."

"I said you could pick _a _movie, Edward."

Leaning over, I picked up the box. "I chose the Lord of the Rings _Saga_, Bella. One box—one choice. We have to watch them all." I shrugged. "It's like an unwritten rule—we can't only watch one."

"I'm picking out a saga then, next time."

"Sure."

"Maybe the vampire one."

Bugger.

I groaned and let my head fall back on the couch. "Not the fucking sparkly one."

"My choice …" She giggled.

I bit back my own grin. I really didn't care. As long as she was beside me I'd watch some white-faced bouffant-haired guy try to act tough and sexy. I could run circles around him any day. Besides, I could always pretend to be absorbed and sleep while she watched it. She'd never know.

"You can't nap, either. You snore so I'd know and I'll start it over from the beginning."

Double bugger.

"I don't snore," I growled at her.

She snorted. "Um, yeah, you do."

I rolled my head to the side and grimaced at her. "Fine. Sparkly vampires next. I call dibs on the Indiana Jones one next week."

Bella quirked her eyebrows suggestively at me. "I'm good with that—he's hot."

I chuckled at her.

Then she frowned. "But next Saturday is the hospital event, Edward."

Crap, I had forgotten. "Right." I squeezed her leg, feeling nervous as I asked. "Will you go with me, Bella?"

She regarded me quietly for a moment. "If you really want me to."

I sighed in relief. "I do. You made it so much better. "

"Okay."

"Great. I'll talk to Alice. Make sure she has a dress for you as well."

"I—"

I held up my hand. "No arguments. That's what Alice does. Tuxes, suits and dresses. She's a walking closet."

Bella giggled and I smiled at the sound. I loved hearing her giggle.

"You want me to do that?"

"No, I will." I wanted to talk to Alice. I wanted to make sure she dressed Bella in red again.

"Ask her for small heels this time."

I chuckled and picked up one of her feet, digging my thumb in to the arch and grinning when she groaned softly. "I'll ask. And I'll rub them if she refuses. Deal?"

She sighed. "You do give good foot rubs. Deal."

"Brilliant. You tired?"

Bella shook her head.

"Watch the second one tonight?" I winked at her. "One movie closer to your sparkle-boy."

"Sure."

"Can I have more popcorn?"

"Yes."

"Ta, Beaker."

*()*

It was well after three o'clock in the morning by the time the second movie was over. Bella was half asleep as she stumbled up the steps ahead of me and finally, fearing she would fall over her own feet on the stairs and take me out with her, I scooped her into my arms and broke my own rule.

I entered her room.

Luckily, it was quick work to pull back the covers and tuck her in to bed. I bent over to click off the light, pausing as I studied her face. Her hair was dark against the white of her sheets, her skin pale and glowing in the dim light. Unbidden, my finger lightly traced her soft skin, grazing over the eyelashes that rested against the swell of her cheek. They fluttered and opened, her toffee-coloured eyes gazing up at me sleepily. She then smiled saucily as she whispered. "Finally got me in to bed, eh?"

I chuckled as my lips nuzzled her forehead. "Finally. I knew you couldn't resist me forever."

She yawned and curled into a ball like a small kitten. "Good job. Night, Oscar."

My hand passed gently over her head. "Night, Beaker."

I left quickly, wondering why it was bothering me so much to do so.

I must be overtired.

My head would be clearer in the morning.

*()*

It was past noon when I stumbled out of bed and in to the shower. Regardless of being up late, I knew Bella would have risen far earlier and already been productive. I loved sleeping in and when I was working it wasn't a luxury I had—my calls were often early ones, so when I was home I indulged a lot—and Bella let me.

I got dressed, feeling decidedly off. My stomach ached and I felt tense, but I was unsure why. I felt a strange sense of foreboding I couldn't shake.

I was probably hungry.

I'd find Bella, she'd make me something to eat and I'd feel better. I had no idea what time her date was but I was sure she had enough time to do that for me.

Funny, simply thinking about her date made my stomach ache intensify.

Maybe I was coming down with something.

I paused at the entrance to the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the table, staring absently into space. Behind her, playing quietly from her computer was Air Supply.

Shit. She only played Air Supply when she was feeling sad and melancholy.

_Why was she sad?_ I racked my brains. _Had I done something again? Did Carlisle cancel?_

She glanced up, and seeing me she smiled although her eyes remained sad. "Well, look who woke up. I thought maybe today was one of your write-offs."

I strolled in, shaking my head. "No, just a late start. What time did you get up?"

She shrugged, walking over to the coffee maker. "About eight."

I took the coffee she offered, winking at her. "Lazy wench."

Sipping the hot beverage, I sat down while trying to find a way of asking her if she was okay. Or figure out a way of taking the sadness from her eyes.

"I, ah, heard from Alice. I texted her last night. She'll come over this week with some dresses for you to choose from for Saturday. She says it's a big night—she's pulling out all the stops."

If anything, her eyes got sadder, but she smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"I told her to keep the heels low. She said she couldn't make that promise."

Bella nodded and I took another sip of my coffee, stalling for time.

_What was wrong? Didn't women like to try dresses on? _

"You, um, still out for the night?"

"Yes."

_Shouldn't she look happier? Was she nervous_? I tried to think of what I felt like when I went out on a date.

Shit. First I had to remember when the last date I went out on had been. A few months? More? I really couldn't remember.

Maybe she was worried about being alone with Carlisle. Or thinking about what she should wear …

A thought hit me and without thinking it through, I spoke up. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go shopping?"

She looked at me, frowning. "What?"

"I could take you."

"For what?"

"A dress, you know, for tonight. For your date."

She stared at me. When she spoke, her voice was nowhere near as enthusiastic as I thought it would be.

"You want to take me shopping. For a dress. To wear on my date."

I nodded. "You said you didn't have any dresses, so I'll buy one for you. Would that make you feel better?"

"Make me feel better?"

"You seem … off. I thought a new dress would cheer you up. I'll buy it for you," I repeated.

"Why would you want to do that, Edward?"

Bollocks. I didn't like the tone she was using.

"I thought, ah, maybe you needed one?" I offered. "You know the other night, you said you didn't have any …" My voice trailed off as I took in her expression. Now she was looking pissed off. This wasn't going well and I regretted my idea.

"I meant long gowns. They aren't something I keep on hand, being a housekeeper and all. I do, however, have a few outfits I am sure will be acceptable to wear in public with your cousin. I'll be sure not to embarrass him by wearing my everyday clothes."

I tried to make her smile. "Yeah, my shirts might not make the best date attire."

Her voice was deceptively soft. "Is that what you're worried about, Edward? That I'll leave the house looking bad and embarrass you or your cousin? Maybe you think I'm not suitable to go out on date with Carlisle?"

_What?_

I started to shake my head when Bella stood up quickly, her chair making a loud noise on the floor. Her arms crossed over her chest and I could see she was beyond pissed. I had somehow insulted her again and now she was angry.

I liked Bella pissed off and spitting at me like an angry kitten. She was adorable.

I hated angry Bella; it was a side of her I rarely saw. She was downright scary. And it made my stomach ache more.

I stood up. "I'm sorry, Beaker. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd like a new dress. I thought I'd buy it for you. Save you some, um, cash."

Her face got even angrier.

I should not have said that. _Jesus, what was wrong with me?!_

Her voice was measured. "_If_ I wanted a new dress, Edward, I could buy it for myself. I don't need you to buy it for me. I certainly don't need you offering to dress me for my _date_. I don't need anyone to buy me anything. I can look after myself."

I held up my hands. "I know you can. Look, I was an arse, again. I didn't mean it."

"You said it. I think you meant it."

I shook my head. "I wasn't thinking. You looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up."

"By buying me a dress to wear for someone _else_."

I nodded, although I had a feeling I shouldn't be agreeing to that statement.

She regarded me coolly.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. I have things to do. Alone."

So no dress shopping then. At least not with me.

"Sure."

She swept by me without another word.

I sat down, staring at the table, Air Supply lamenting some sad song in the background. I resisted the urge to pitch my mug at the computer to shut it off.

That would only make Bella angrier.

Bloody hell. That went well. Maybe offering to buy a woman a dress to wear—to go on a date with another man— was against the rules.

Fuck. I needed to get my hands on that rule book and save myself a lot of grief.

Now the ache in my stomach was a huge, tight knot, and the only person who could make it feel better was so angry I couldn't ask her to help me.

Somehow when I woke up, I knew this day was going to be crap.

I was right.

* * *

**One step forward ... two steps back. He has no idea. He needs a big rule book. **

**Next up-the date ... how will Edward handle that? Or Bella?**

**Next Update Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is brought to you by the following letters:**

**BS for Britward silliness and EE for Enlightened Edward.**

**Thanks to MC for her red pen.**

* * *

I decided the best, most mature course of action, was avoidance.

At all costs. Give her a chance to cool down.

I heard Bella moving around upstairs so I ran to my room, grabbed my gym bag and left the house.

I wasn't sure my trainer got over the shock of me voluntarily appearing for one of his torture sessions the entire time I was there. I noticed he was especially cruel today. By the end of his session I was a shaking, sweat soaked mess. I hit the shower, groaning as the hot water poured off my shoulders and down my aching back and legs.

I should have snuck off to a movie.

I felt better when I left the gym, and even better once I stuffed an In-N-Out burger down my throat. I was good and didn't get any fries, but couldn't resist the milkshake. Then I stalled for more time and stopped by my favourite music shop, browsing through CD's and DVD's for a while. I bought a bunch of new movies, some of which I knew Bella would enjoy. We'd watch them when she'd forgiven me.

'Cause she would forgive me. She had to.

Another thought occurred to me, which put a damper on my burgeoning hopes.

_What if she and Carlisle hit it off so well she spent all her free time with him instead of me? I mean, really, how could you resist her?_

"Hey, Edward, you okay, man?"

I looked at the voice interrupting my thoughts. Riley was staring at me, concerned, and I realized I was standing there, rubbing my chest at the strange ache that had formed in it. I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm good."

I took my purchases to the counter and paid for them, then bravely headed for home.

After dropping my gym bag in the laundry room, I walked into the kitchen, the room strangely quiet without Bella's music and presence filling it. I went to the den and unloaded the movies and music, then sat down at my desk. I could hear Bella upstairs, the occasional sound letting me know she was still home. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was almost six, which I thought was the time she said she was leaving. I remained seated, unsure what to do.

Should I go find her and apologise?

Should I stay here and let her leave so she didn't go out upset?

Would she let me apologise?

Should I know why I was apologising?

I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs and glanced around, panicked. I didn't want her coming in and finding me mooning around. I grabbed the script I'd been looking at the day before and slouched down in my chair like I was absorbed with the words in front of me. A few minutes later I heard her voice. "Edward."

I glanced up casually. "Hey, Bella."

"I'm off in a few minutes. Your dinner is in the kitchen." She hesitated, then smiled softly. "And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"It's usually easier to read the script when it isn't upside down."

I looked down. "Huh. I thought it was just really badly written."

She chuckled, but the sound was sad. "Have a good night." Turning, she walked away.

I sat stock-still, staring after her retreating form for a moment.

She was angry with me and still she made me dinner. She came and wished me a good evening. She even teased me. She wasn't ready to say it, but I was forgiven.

I couldn't let her go without saying something.

I shot out of my chair, calling her name. She stopped in the hall, and turned to look at me as I raced toward her. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. She was in a deep purple coloured blouse and a black skirt that was all jagged and sexy, swirling around her ankles. Her hair was up, pieces of it hanging in curls over her shoulders and she looked … amazing.

Bloody amazing.

I skidded to a stop in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

She held up her hand. "It's fine, Edward. I'm sorry as well. I overreacted. I know you were just … trying to be nice."

"You look amazing. Beautiful. Carlisle's a lucky man."

She blushed softly and it took all I had not to lift my hand and run the tips of my fingers over her cheek to feel the heat beneath her skin. I swallowed hard. "Thanks for dinner."

She nodded and turned away again.

Suddenly I couldn't bear the thought of her walking away. "Nice shoes," I called out.

She smiled over her shoulder. "Nice and flat. I don't think Carlisle would be willing to rub my feet so soon in our relationship."

My heart stuttered at those words. I didn't want him touching her feet. Or any other part of her.

"Wait. Is Carlisle picking you up?"

She paused at the door. "No, I'm meeting him."

I stepped forward, frowning. "Not much of a date. He should pick you up."

She shook her head. "It was what I wanted."

"I'm here if you need me."

She smiled. "I know. Goodnight, Edward."

It was hard to get the word out. "Goodnight."

I stared at the door long after she had left.

But she didn't come back.

*()*

An hour later and after downing a rather large glass of whiskey, I felt the stirrings of hunger. I had eaten a light lunch after all. A single burger and a shake. I slapped my forehead. I forgot to tell Bella that—she'd be so proud. Picking up my phone I texted her.

**Hey— I forgot to tell you something. **

**?**

**I went to In-N-Out. Only had one burger and a shake. Proud?**

I waited patiently for her reply. No doubt I had blown her away with my restraint.

**I'll alert the media. Go away.**

I chuckled. She was impressed. I was sure she was just being polite.

I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, pulling out the plate Bella had left me. I grinned when I saw my favourite turkey sandwiches waiting for me. I took the plate and another whiskey into the den and sat at my desk. I ate half a sandwich and paused. Something was missing. I looked at the plate, realizing there were no pickles. Bella always gave me pickles with my sandwich. I loved pickles. I went back to the kitchen and opened all the cupboards searching. No pickles.

_Dammit. _

I returned to the den and picked up the other half, chewing away thoughtfully, wondering where Bella would keep the pickles.

Oh well, only one way to find out.

She answered before the second ring; her voice concerned. "Edward?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find the pickles."

"What?"

"The pickles," I said slowly. "You always give me pickles with my sandwich."

"I don't understand."

_How much had she had to drink? _

"I want pickles, Bella."

There was a brief silence. "Edward, are you ill?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. She must be drunk.

_What kind of question was that? Obviously if I was ill I wouldn't be asking for pickles, would I?_

"No."

"Is the house on fire?"

Bloody hell.

_If the house was on fire would I calmly be asking for pickles_?

She_ was_ drunk. An hour into her date Carlisle had her snookered. That wanker.

"No."

"Unless one of those two things occurs, don't call me again." Her voice lowered to almost a hiss. "I'm on a date for God's sake."

Then she hung up on me, leaving me blinking into the dead phone.

Huh. Another rule, it would seem. No calls about pickles.

Now I was worried; if she was drinking she shouldn't be driving. I texted her again. It wasn't about pickles so it had to be acceptable.

**I'll pick you up if you're too drunk to drive.**

Her reply was swift.

**I think you're the drunk one. I am turning my phone off now. DATE, Edward. I am NOT drunk—I am on a DATE!**

I sulked a little as I picked up my sandwich. I was just trying to help. And the sandwich wasn't the same without pickles. I grabbed my phone again and called Emmett.

He answered, sounding impatient. "What, Edward?"

"Hey."

"What do you need?"

"Do you have any idea where Bella would keep the pickles?"

"What? How the hell would I know that?"

"She's your sister."

"We don't often discuss pickles, Edward."

I could hear noise in the background; the clink of china and the sound of music. "Where are you?"

"I'm out."

"Out where?"

His voice lowered. "I'm on a date. Which you are interrupting."

Bloody hell_. _

_Was everyone out on a date tonight but me?_

"Are you out with Bella and Carlisle? Are you doubling?"

"What?! Bella is out on a date? With Carlisle?" His voice was shocked.

Uh oh. He didn't know. Bella hadn't told him and now I had ratted her out.

"Never mind," I mumbled. "I'll eat the sandwich without pickles. Have a good night."

"Don't hang up, Edward."

I did.

Then I turned off the phone.

Bella was gonna be so pissed with me. Again.

I ate my sandwiches, without pickles, and carried my plate back to the kitchen. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey to save myself the trip back. I had a feeling it was gonna be one of those nights.

For some reason, I walked around the house, pausing in the different rooms, looking around, not sure what I was searching for, but unable to settle. I even ended up outside Bella's bedroom door. I flicked on the light, looking around her room, but not entering. Its soft colors and light furniture suited her so well. I knew she was comfortable there and I wanted her to be. I wanted her to feel at home. I stood looking for a while, feeling closer to her somehow, before shutting off the light and turning away. Finally, I ended up back in the den and at the desk. I sat down heavily and stared at the wall, not understanding the strange feelings or the restless, uneasy twinges I kept having.

My eyes landed on the large framed picture across from my desk and I chuckled as I looked at it. I had drawn it when I was a kid, and my mum had kept it, bringing it with her the last time she came for a visit. That had been the first time she met Bella, and not surprisingly, had adored her. The two of them got on so well I was almost jealous. She had given me the picture which I had scoffed at, wondering why she had brought it, but Bella had pounced on it, declaring it the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. She'd had it framed and hung it in here, saying it was something I had to keep.

I remembered drawing it for Mum. I also remembered my dad's hand covering mine to help me write out the words I wanted to outline and colour in. It was an expression she said all the time, her Scottish accent rolling the r out almost lyrically.

I glanced up at the picture again.

'Home is where the heart is.'

She'd cried when I proudly gave it to her.

She'd cried again, years later, when she saw how Bella had turned it into a lasting memento and hung it somewhere I would see it every day.

I had to admit my throat had been thick watching her reaction and thinking how amazing Bella was to have done that for me.

I took another deep draw of whiskey, enjoying the burn in my throat as I frowned.

Bella.

She did so many thoughtful things. She took care of me. She was my friend.

My best friend.

I looked around the comfortable room. She had made this house into a home for me. She made my life easier. Better. I couldn't imagine my world without her. Simply the thought of it, made my chest hurt the way it did earlier in the music store.

She was special.

My eyes were drawn to the picture again.

Home … heart …

I sat up, suddenly knowing why the thought of her out on a date with Carlisle was so upsetting. Why the thought of her dating anyone made me crazy.

I knew now why I hadn't been on a date since she had come into my life. I knew why I loved being with her all the time. There was a reason I couldn't imagine my life without her. Why everything I did revolved around her, and why her opinion and thoughts meant more than anyone else's. The reason I knew her moods by the music she played; because I_ knew_ her—all of her. _She_ was the reason I missed home so much while I was away. It wasn't this place I was longing for—it was _her._ They were one and the same: My heart—My home.

My Beaker.

My best friend.

It hit me like a tons of bricks.

I was in love with Bella. Unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

I sat back, stunned, the empty glass leaving my fingers and hitting the rug with a dull thud.

Holy shit.

She was gonna kill me.

* * *

**Whiskey and missing-pickle turkey sandwiches open up the mind it seems. I am sure Edward will handle this new information with his usual tact and grace. LOL. I can't believe I just wrote that. **

**Next update Saturday.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

The more I drank, the clearer it all became.

I loved Bella.

I loved her for the ways she looked after me, how she made everything, even the smallest of details, so much better. Her caring nature was so prevalent, and I soaked it up like a sponge. She quietly walked into my life, improved every aspect, and without realizing it, also firmly entrenched herself into my heart.

I adored how she never let me forget who I _really _was. Not the mythical image that had been created about me. To her I was Edward, friend to Emmett, son of Edward and Elizabeth. Someone Bella liked simply as a person. Someone I wanted to be—for her.

Just Edward.

Her snarky way of putting me in my place and keeping me grounded were exactly what I needed in my life. What I wanted. Her teasing was perfect for me and I loved how she responded to mine. I loved hearing her laughter in the home I now realized I thought of as ours, not mine.

She was what I needed … and wanted. Always.

I wanted her beside me on the sofa at night, her feet in my lap.

I wanted her hands stroking my head at the end of a long day, while I complained about what happened on set, as her fingers worked their soothing magic to relax me.

I wanted her across the table, telling me to stop eating so many cookies as she shoved some God awful bird food at me, which I would eat because she made it for me.

I flashed to the image of tucking her in last night, the image filling my head.

I wanted her in my bed, her hair spread out on my pillow as I loved her. I wanted to fall asleep beside her and wake up with her the next day. I wanted her on my arm every time I had to make an appearance, knowing her presence would keep me calm.

_I was so fucked._

I peered at the whiskey bottle, trying to remember how full it had been when I started. As Bella liked to remind me, unless it was beer, I wasn't much of a drinker. Two or three, and I was usually quite inebriated; it just hit me. I frowned as I looked at the mostly empty bottle. I was pretty sure I had more than three. Or four.

I looked around. I wasn't even sure where my glass was anymore. I had been drinking right from the bottle, which wasn't a good thing.

I sighed. I couldn't feel my legs. That was definitely not a good sign.

I sat back in my chair, folding my arms across the bottle resting on my chest.

I knew what I wanted.

Now I needed to figure out how to make Bella want the same things.

How to make her want me.

My eyes slowly drifted shut, the darkness welcome and quiet.

Maybe a ten minute nap.

Then I could figure it all out. When she got home, I'd know what to do, and how to handle the whole situation.

I sighed, the sound sad in the room.

"_Bella."_

*()*

Soft fingers trailed along the back of my neck, the sweetest voice in the world whispering my name. "Edward?"

I smiled at the sound of her voice. She was here. "Bella. You came home. That's good."

My voice sounded rather … slurry. I wasn't sure why.

"Of course I came home."

"Our home," I mumbled. "Here. With me."

She sighed as she tugged on my arm. "Yes, Edward. Now, you need to move."

I groaned, trying to lift my head. Crap, it hurt. Finally, I got it off my chest only to have it hit the back of my chair with a dull thud. "Bugger." The bottle I'd been holding slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor.

Bella's voice turned from soft to horrified. "Edward! How much have you had to drink?"

I gingerly lifted an eyelid and met her frantic glare. I let the eye shut quickly.

It was safer that way. No eye contact.

I attempted nonchalance as I tried to remember. I believed it might have been a lot. The pounding in my head wasn't helping my ability to recollect anything.

"Um. Sorry." I cleared my throat. Bloody hell, my voice sounded gritty like sand paper. I tried again. "What did you say?"

"Why are you so drunk?"

_Drunk? _

I was hardly drunk. I was simply … tipsy.

I stood up, ready to defend myself. Except the floor moved and I stumbled forward, the only thing preventing me from being introduced face first to said floor, the fact that Bella's arms shot out, stopping me and letting me lean into her.

Right. Maybe I was drunk.

But, pressed up against her felt nice. Really nice. My face rested in the crook of her neck and I inhaled deeply. She smelled so good. She always did, so I couldn't control myself as my lips nuzzled her fragrant skin a little.

_God, it was so soft._

"Edward," she admonished as she pushed me to stand.

I looked at her sheepishly. "My bad."

Bella shook her head. "Let's get you to bed."

I grinned sloppily at her. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

She groaned. "Always the comedian."

I frowned.

I wasn't kidding.

*()*

It was a long walk up the stairs, leaning heavily on Bella. My lips kept finding her skin, and she kept chiding me for doing so.

It wasn't my fault, really. My lips had their own agenda. I had to follow where they went.

Bella, it seemed, didn't agree.

My head hit the pillow; it's coolness a welcome sensation. I groaned wondering why the room was moving so much.

"Because you're drunk, Edward."

I wasn't aware I had said that out loud.

"You did."

Or that.

I felt my sneakers being pulled off, followed by my socks. My legs were suddenly cold as my pants disappeared. "Tsk, tsk, Tiger. In such a hurry for me?" I waggled my eyebrows at her, giving her one of my sexiest leers. At least I thought I did.

Bella shook her head. "You are so going to regret all this tomorrow, Edward."

I shook my head. The only thing I was going to regret was her leaving my room. I wanted to sniff her again. Then I'd show her who the king of the jungle was. My jungle.

_Why was she giggling?_

The blankets were pulled up and I felt Bella's soft lips on my cheek. "Good thing I love you, Edward. Good night."

My hand clasped the back of her head. "I love you, Bella. I really do."

"I know."

I shook my head, fighting the darkness descending around me. "No, Bella … I … really … love …"

Then the darkness won.

*()*

Crap. Who turned on the flood lights?

I slammed my eyes shut and buried my head in to my pillow. Bloody hell, that hurt. When had Bella changed my soft pillow for a concrete slab?

Cautiously, I lifted my head, groaning as I looked around.

I was in agony. Every part of me hurt.

My eyes fell onto my nightstand and I sighed in relief. Sitting there was a tall glass of ice water, a bottle of Tylenol and a thermal mug of what I hoped contained Bella's special hangover remedy.

Tasted like ass, but it worked.

She rarely broke it out, as I hadn't been drunk that often since she'd been with me, but I needed it now. I wasn't sure I'd ever had a hangover this bad before.

Bravely, I drank the evil concoction, took the pills, and gulped down the cold water before stumbling into the shower. I let the hot water pour over me, working its magic on loosening my stiff muscles and easing the aches. I felt the pain killers and Bella's magic elixir doing their job, and when I stepped out of the shower I felt marginally better.

I decided to forego shaving though.

My hands weren't exactly steady and I didn't want to bleed to death.

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Bella and hear all about what a wanker I had been last night, only to be greeted by an empty room.

No music playing indicating her mood, no computer on, no Bella.

My already upset stomach tightened further. I didn't remember much, but had I been so awful that she was angry with me? _Had she cleared out to get away from me?_

Another thought had me pulling on my hair.

_Had she had such a great time with Carlisle that she was out with him again_? My stomach lurched at the thought.

I bent over at the knees, taking in deep gulps of air as one very clear memory hit me.

I loved her.

She was mine.

I didn't want her out with Carlisle. I wanted her here with me. I wanted her to love me back.

As I struggled to take in more air, my eyes landed on a folded piece of paper of the counter beside the coffee maker. I made my way over and picked up the note.

**Gone to run some errands. Fresh coffee in pot. Your breakfast is on the table.**

**Should fix you right up. Your favourite I think. ~B**

I let out a deep gust of air. It was okay. She was out running errands. No doubt for me. She'd be back.

I poured a coffee and went over to the table, eyeing the covered plate suspiciously. Sometimes, on Sundays, Bella made me a fry up. I loved those, and she only let me have them occasionally. Otherwise, it was the bird food bagel or some other healthier version of breakfast—like those fruit smoothie thingies. I wasn't sure I could face a cold plate of bacon and eggs right now. I sat down, hesitated, then lifted the lid. For a moment, I stared at the plate, and then, much to my aching head's protests, began to laugh.

Pickles. Nothing but a huge pile of pickles was on the plate.

I chuckled as I picked one up and started munching, the tartness surprisingly tasty this morning.

Only Bella.

My brilliant girl.

I frowned. She was mine. But I needed to do something to ensure that. I finished the pickle, drank my coffee and grabbed my car keys.

*()*

To say Carlisle was surprised to see me at his door would be an understatement. "Edward."

"Hey. Got a minute?"

He waved me in. "Sure. I was just having coffee and a bagel. Interested?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later we were sitting, silently eating away. Inside I had to admit, although I would never tell her, Bella's bird food bagels were far tastier than Carlisle's plain ones. She was also much more generous with the cream cheese. Maybe that was why.

After a few moments of silence, Carlisle spoke up, his voice slightly amused. "Are you going to tell me why you're here, Edward? I highly doubt it's for my breakfast making skills."

I cleared my throat and looked at him. He gazed back with his usual calm demeanor as he sipped his coffee. "I … I don't want you seeing Bella anymore."

He tilted his head as he set down his mug. His face showed no surprise at my words, but his voice was firm. "I think that decision is up to her."

I drew in a deep breath. "I'm asking you, Carlisle, brother to brother. Leave her alone."

His head tilted. "Throwing out the brother connection? We're only cousins, you know."

I growled at him. "You know what I mean. And if that's what it takes to get you to back off, yes."

He sat back. "Why?"

"She's special."

He nodded. "She is. She is lovely, funny, and I enjoy her company. Why would I deny myself that?"

"Because I'm asking."

"Not good enough. She's your housekeeper."

I shook my head. "No. She's more."

"I need more than that to agree to your, ah, request."

My hands tightened in to fists on my leg. "Because. She … she means something to me."

He took another sip of coffee, regarding me calmly. "What exactly does she mean to you, Edward?"

It burst out of me before I could stop myself. "I love her, Carlisle! That's what she means to me!"

His eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips. "So definitely more than merely your housekeeper. Can I ask what brought this on?"

I glared at him. "She made me a sandwich."

"Wow. That must've been some fucking sandwich. Maybe I should ask her to make me one."

"NO! She only makes them for me," I spat at him. "They are bloody awesome."

He waited for me to keep speaking.

"She was mad at me, and still she made me my favourite sandwich, Carlisle. She takes care of me. She cares for me. And I care for her. It just took me a while to figure it out. I know you think she is great, but I need you to back off."

"Hmmm, not sure. I like sandwiches. And Bella."

I was getting angry which wasn't helping my headache. My hands clenched on my legs. "Piss off, Carlisle. You can't date her again."

"Well, like I said, the lady may have something to say about that."

I shook my head, glaring at him. "No, she won't. She's mine. She just doesn't know it yet."

Surprisingly, he chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Relax, Edward. I was joking."

"I don't feel like joking right now, you arse."

His expression became serious. "Talk to me."

I stood up, pacing, and spilled it. All of it. I told him the whole story of how she came into my life; how close we were, and my sudden epiphany last night. He listened without interruptions, waiting until I sat back down across from him.

"How do you think _Bella_ feels?"

I shrugged. "She cares for me. I know that for certain. She's skittish about relationships, though, and especially wary of my lifestyle." I snorted. "And the vast difference in our ages."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Huge that. It's only a number."

I leaned forward. "That's what I keep telling her. But I want the chance to explore it with her, if she's willing. I'm asking you to step back. Please."

He shook his head. "No need to ask. I wasn't going to see her again, socially."

"What? I thought you liked her! You just said—"

He held up his hand, silencing me. "I do like her. And she likes me. I think we're going to be great friends, Edward. At least I hope we are." He paused as he got up and poured us both more coffee. "It was obvious last night. Bella may have been out with me in body, but her mind was elsewhere." He gave me a pointed stare. "It was with you. I've never known a _housekeeper_ to be so worried about their _employer_ being alone before." He chuckled. "Not that it is what we are really talking about here."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me, did you see her before she left last night?"

"Yes."

"She looked lovely. Did you tell her that?"

I frowned. "Yes."

"What did she do?"

I smiled as I thought about her reaction. "She blushed. She always does when I pay her a compliment."

Carlisle smiled ruefully. "I thought as much. I told her she was beautiful. She said thank you. No blush."

"So?"

"My opinion didn't mean as much as yours did, Edward. What I thought wasn't as important as what you thought." He took a sip of coffee, thinking. "She tried—I could see how hard she was trying to enjoy herself." He shook his head. "She shouldn't have to try so hard. The only time I saw her really smile was when you texted her."

I chuckled. "She was rather pissed off after my call, though."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes and no. She acted annoyed, but I could see how hard she fought against calling you back and telling you where the damn pickles were."

"Not my best moment."

"She cares about you. More than she realises or is willing to admit, I think. No matter what we talked about, somehow your name kept coming up. You were like a ghost the entire evening."

"Um. Sorry?"

"Don't be. We had a great, friendly evening. But in the end, there was no spark for either of us." He smirked at me. "I rather suspected it when I watched the two of you together the other day. You were so … natural with each other. So in tune with each other. Like magnets; you moved, she moved." He grinned. "And completely clueless about what the other was feeling."

"You saw all that?"

"Yep."

"Yet you asked her out." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you do that to push me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I was attracted to her, though. I have to be honest. Can't blame a man for trying. She is rather spectacular. But there was no spark."

"You didn't kiss her?" I asked suspiciously. _How could he resist?_

"I didn't even try. Neither of us wanted to. We both recognised what path we should take. Friends." He chuckled. "We hugged and agreed we'd see each other at some point—probably when you were involved. She tells me she has a friend coming to visit she wants to introduce me to. So, I think we've established our baseline."

I sighed in relief. One hurtle done.

He shook his head at me. "But, you should be telling her how you feel, Edward. Not me."

"I know. I will. I just wanted to come here and … talk."

"Stake your claim, you mean."

I grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Consider it done. Not that you had to convince me. I'd say your claim is safe. But you need to tell her … and soon."

I nodded. I did.

But first I had to talk to Emmett.

* * *

**So he finally got his pickles. Good thing, him being the king of the jungle and all. LOL**

** He is a busy boy this morning. The real brother talk. Hmmm. Wonder how that will go?**

**Thank you for reading. Love all the comments and how much you adore this adorkable, clueless Britward. Thank you. **

**Update Wednesday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I forget - I am sure you noticed the new story banner. A gift from the lovely CaraNo who sent it to let me know she was enjoying the story. Many thanks my friend. I love it.**

**And we carry on ...**

* * *

Emmett didn't seem very happy to see me. Once I followed him into the kitchen and saw Rose sitting there, wearing what had to be one of his t-shirts, I understood why.

_Bloody hell, when had this started?_

Emmett sighed and sat down, pulling Rose onto his lap. "About four months ago, Edward."

Crap. _When had I started mumbling all my thoughts out loud?_

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't know."

Emmett grinned. "We keep it under wraps, Edward. And you're easy to fool. Now what is so important you have to show up at my door so early on a Sunday? From the sound of your inebriated muttering last night, I expected you to still be asleep."

"I, ah, had some important errands."

"Out buying pickles were you?" He started to laugh and Rose joined him. I had to grin sheepishly at his goading. His next statement wiped the grin off my face. "My sister isn't very happy with you right now, by the way. I told her you ratted her out."

Bugger.

Rose chuckled. "He's teasing, Edward. She's fine. She knows you were rather … out of it."

I sighed in relief. I really didn't need her mad at me today. Especially today.

"Edward?" Emmett prompted. "Why are you here? No offense but I have other things I'd rather be doing than waiting for you to speak; if you know what I mean." He grinned as his arm tightened on Rose.

Oh … God. TMI.

I cleared my throat. Might as well get straight to the point. Maybe with Rose on his lap I could have a head start if he decided not to take this very well.

"I'm in love with your sister."

His expression didn't change. Rose didn't look surprised either. But she got up and dropped a kiss on his cheek, leaving the room with a small smile at me. Emmett's eyes followed her. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"And?" he asked, reclining back in his chair a bit.

I frowned at him. "_Bella_. I'm in love with Bella."

"I'm aware of my sister's name, Edward. I'm glad you finally realised it. It certainly took you long enough."

I gaped at him. "You knew?"

He laughed. "Edward, you're the tightest son of a bitch I've ever met. My sister brings you a damn burger and you drop a hundred grand in her account? And fight with her to make her keep it? You only did that because of your feelings for her. She is the only person who brings that crazy generosity out in you. And the way you are together? How close you are with each other? A blind man on a fast horse could see it."

"I'm not that tight," I muttered even as I mused over his words, ignoring his chuckles. Just because I didn't drop huge sums of cash around every day, or hire tons of extra people I didn't think I needed, didn't mean I was cheap.

But, with Bella I _was_ different. Every time I heard her talk about or look at something she liked, I always made sure to buy it, and I always acted surprised when I found out it was an item she wanted. I was good at that—the acting surprised thing. She rarely ever made it simple. She never said —_Hey, I want that, _since that would be too easy for me. But I watched and listened. She had a way of tilting her head and looking thoughtful when she was interested in something and her eyes lit up. I loved how delighted she was when even the simplest item would appear. She'd almost been giddy last week over a new touch screen computer I put in the kitchen. I told her I wanted it. She never questioned why it was in the kitchen instead of my den, though.

"Um, Edward?"

I shook my head, bringing my focus back. "Sorry."

"I knew. I've known for a while. How did she take it when you told her?"

"Um, I haven't yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Feeling serious, I leaned forward. "She means a lot to me, Emmett. You both do. I needed to make sure this was okay with you. Man to man. Friend to friend." I drew in a deep breath. "I know I'm an idiot, Emmett, and I have no experience with relationships. I've never had one that lasted any length of time. But I care about her. Deeply. I want to look after her. I want her as part of my life. She makes me a better person. I want to be a better person for her."

He met my earnest gaze. "You are a fuck-up, Edward. But you're right. Bella is good for you." He rubbed a hand over his face. "And you're good for her. Ever since our parents died she has tried to be everything for me. Sister and parents. Always so responsible." He smiled. "You make her happy. You bring out her silly side, and she needs that so much." He chuckled. "She lights up like a Christmas tree when you're around, and you do the same thing. You were made for each other."

"So you're … okay with this?"

He shrugged. "She's a grown woman, Edward. I can't stop her. I can't stop you either." He leaned forward, his hands clasped between his knees. "Her ex did a number on her. Destroyed her confidence and self-worth. Shook her badly. Don't hurt her." He leaned back. "No business relationship will stop me from coming after you, if you do."

I gave him a nervous nod and a tight smile. Emmett, my manager and friend, was gone. Bella's family— her brother, was sitting in front of me.

"I don't want to hurt her, Em. I love her. I really do."

"She might fight you on this, regardless of her feelings."

"I know. She has a hang-up over the age thing."

"And your lifestyle, Edward. She is very private. When this gets out, there will be a lot of press. Some hard stuff for you both to deal with. We'll have to talk this all through." He paused. "If, that is, she agrees to take on your sorry ass."

I smiled. "I'll protect her. So will you."

"With everything in me."

"I know."

He drew in a deep breath. "Good luck, Edward. You may need it. Be patient with her. She will be guarded, that I know."

"I have your blessing?"

He laughed. "Listen to you." His face became serious. "Treat her well. Or else."

"I will."

I really didn't want to know what Emmett's _or else_ entailed.

It would be painful, of that much I was sure.

Very painful.

*()*

I walked into the kitchen, unsure what I would find. I listened briefly, but the music seemed to be one of Bella's regular playlists, not a sad or angry one.

Thank God. No Guns N' Roses. I'd have to run if that was playing.

Bella was at the counter, her head down, working away. I leaned against the door and watched her in contemplative silence. Her hair was up, her shirt long and too big, meaning it was one of mine, and she had those damn sexy glasses on again. She was biting her lip in concentration as she worked on whatever project she had going on at the moment.

All around her were plates and bowls, and she was rolling something up in what looked like a placemat. I pushed off the doorframe and sauntered over, trying to be casual, while my heart was beating furiously against my ribcage.

"Hey, Beaker."

She looked up, the most beautiful smile in the world lighting her face, and I had to return it in full. She was so bloody amazing. And she looked so good in my, _our_, kitchen.

"There you are. I was surprised when I came home to see your car gone." She snickered. "I'm rather shocked you are even awake. Where were you?"

"Errands."

"On a Sunday?"

I bit back a grin as I held up a small bag. "Yeah."

"What's that?"

I pulled out the item and held it up for her. She smiled and chuckled as she shook her head. "We have lots of pickles, Edward. You just need to know where they are."

"I looked in every cupboard."

"You're not in England, Britboy. I keep them in the refrigerator. The jar was right beside your sandwiches."

Bugger. Never thought to look there.

"Well, you can add this to the pantry then."

She shook her head, her hands still busy. "Will do."

I edged forward, wanting to be closer to her. "What are you doing, Beaker?" I asked, looking at all the things she had in front of her.

"I took a class this morning. I learned to make sushi. So I'm making you some. I got all your favourites."

God. I _loved_ sushi.

I loved this woman.

I watched her begin to assemble another roll and inspect it. "I haven't got the technique down quite right yet. But I'm getting better."

I stood behind her, watching. It looked fine to me. Without thinking, my hands settled on her hips and my chin on her shoulder, as I observed her. I felt a shiver flow through her spine as I leaned closer and I smiled. She liked me close. "It looks good. Really good."

"You can find out in a few minutes."

Her voice sounded husky. It made me want to run my lips over the exposed skin of her neck. Maybe after lunch she'd let me. I frowned and pressed closer. "Bella, you don't like sushi. You hate it, in fact."

"I'm making it for you."

My eyes shut as I rested my forehead on her shoulder. "You went to learn how to do this for me? Even though you hate the stuff?"

Her shoulder lifted in a shrug and I felt her skin grow warm with her blush. "You were surrounded last time you tried to go for lunch at that sushi bar you like, and you haven't had it since then. I know how much you like sushi, and I thought maybe you missed eating it. So … yeah. I learned for you."

A rush of tenderness filled me.

Always for me. Something I didn't even realise I wanted or needed, she did, and quietly took care of it.

I didn't think.

I didn't consider my actions.

My hands spun her around and my lips covered hers.

Pressing, hard, needy.

Oh, God—finally.

_Bella._

*()*

For one brief, fabulous moment, I had Bella in my arms and her mouth underneath mine. Warm, soft, so bloody perfect.

Then she shoved me away, her eyes wide with confusion. "What are you doing?"

I stepped back, my hand tugging on my hair. "Kissing you."

She frowned and leaned forward, sniffing me warily. "Are you drunk again?"

"No!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "I love you, Bella. I'm in love with you."

"Because I'm making you sushi?"

"No! Because … because I am!"

She shook her head. "No, you're not, Edward."

"I'm not?"

"No," she smiled sadly at me. "You're just reacting to my going out on a date last night. It's like separation anxiety for a child."

_Separation … what? What the hell was she going on about? _

She should be kissing me back, not talking. And dammit, I didn't want her to look so sad.

"No," I stated with a firm conviction. "Pretty bloody sure I'm in love with you."

"Well, let me know when you're _totally bloody sure_ and we'll talk again." She turned around, starting to make more sushi.

I gaped at her. Let her know? I was going to let her know all right.

I grabbed her and spun her back around to face me. I pressed her tightly against my chest and crashed my lips to hers again.

Fuck, she was soft. Warm. Sweet. So bloody sweet.

And pushing me away again. Dammit.

She glared at me then shoved past me to the sink, tossing her glasses onto the counter. I smirked, knowing I had probably smudged the lenses when I was pressed against her. She pumped several shots of soap into her hands before scrubbing at them vigorously.

Right. No doubt she wanted to wash the raw fish off her hands before we got too carried away. I did want those little hands all over me so best they be clean and not smelling of raw fish. Maybe I should have waited until she was finished. I glanced down. My shirt was going to have to be washed; since it already had fish on it, where she had been clutching it. Shrugging, I pulled it off and threw it over my shoulder. Might as well get rid of it now.

She finished and grabbed a towel as I waited patiently. When she turned, I held out my hand, smiling at her, hoping she could see how much I wanted this, wanted her, right now. Fish or no fish.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me, and I smirked at her.

She stomped over and stood in front of me. Then she said the last thing I expected. "Go put a shirt on, Edward."

"Sorry, Beaker. Did you want to take it off?" I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Maybe you can do that next time."

She shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. "No. There's not going to be a next time. There isn't going to be a _this_ time. Stop this right now, Edward. You're not in love with me. You just panicked."

"Panicked? You think I panicked? Over what?"

"You were afraid I would leave you. Don't worry. I won't be seeing Carlisle again."

I nodded. "I know."

"_You know_? How do you know?"

"I went to see him this morning."

"Why?"

"To tell him to stay away from you."

When she crossed her arms over her chest, and that 'v' appeared on her forehead, I should have shut up. But I didn't.

"I told him I was in love with you and he thinks you love me as well. He said we were too close for that not to be the case. He agreed to back off."

Her foot started tapping. I ignored another crucial hint.

"I see. Anyone else have any wisdom to impart on you?"

I nodded with a wide grin on my face. "Emmett told me I make you silly. He said we were good together and I make you happy. I got his blessing this morning as well."

"Let me get this straight. You have some sort of drunken epiphany about being in love with me and the first thing you do is go and tell your cousin and my brother?"

For the first time I felt a small ripple of uncertainty. When she said it like that it didn't sound so good.

"I ah, figured out I loved you _before_ I got drunk, Bella. I got drunk because I _realised_ I loved you."

Wait.

That didn't sound as good as it did in my head. I rushed ahead. "You weren't here this morning. I had to go see Carlisle and stake my claim."

Her eyebrows shot up.

_Shit. Bugger. Wanker. _

_That sounded even worse. What the fuck was wrong with me?_

Her voice was deceptively soft. "And Emmett?"

"I, ah, wanted to make sure he wasn't gonna hurt me for fucking around with his sister."

_Oh, bloody hell. _

_Maybe I was still drunk. _

Bella laughed but she didn't really sound amused.

"Well, don't worry about that, Edward. Not only did you waste your time 'staking your claim,' there isn't a chance in hell you're going to be 'fucking around' with me."

I grimaced. "No?"

She leaned forward. Close enough I could smell her soft fragrance. Feel the heat of her breath on my skin.

"Not unless hell freezes over."

She stepped back.

"Enjoy your sushi."

I was pretty sure she muttered "wanker," on her way out of the room. There might have been a "fucking," in front of it as well. But I couldn't be sure. Sounded about right though. My own stupid word vomit was echoing in my ears. Maybe I needed to write my own rule book—one that contained nothing but do-not-do's.

I sat down on the chair heavily. As my first time declaring my love, I'd say that wasn't how it should have gone.

As Emmett would say, I cocked it up.

Badly.

* * *

**Did you expect him to handle it smoothly? Really? I don't really think all the whiskey has left his brain yet.**

**Will he redeem himself? Will she admit to her feelings? Stay tuned. **

**Next update Sunday - and it is one you don't want to miss - just saying. A day early because I have to work all next week. Now I need to go and discuss that with my beta MidNight Cougar. She will not be best pleased with me. But she loves me and although she may smack my head for it ... I will see you then.**


	11. Chapter 11

By Wednesday, I was certain I was going to explode. To anyone who saw or interacted with me, everything seemed normal. I attended various meetings, talked and planned with Emmett, studied my upcoming script daily and even went to the gym voluntarily. Everything seemed normal.

But it wasn't. _Bella _wasn't normal.

When she reappeared on Sunday afternoon, Beaker was gone and she was, for the first time ever, my housekeeper.

A bloody, perfect, _distant_ housekeeper.

She cooked for me, even ate with me, filling the silence with horrendous idle chatter. She talked about redecorating the space over the garage that Jane used to have, constantly showing me samples I had no interest in. But I pointed and nodded obediently at the options she obviously wanted me to choose anyway, hoping she would stop and become Bella again. She was like a person possessed with her swatches, clutching them like a talisman against me. I missed the comfortable silences we used to share.

_I missed her_.

Tuesday night, I made up a false meeting and escaped to the safety of Carlisle's place; he called me a wanker, but otherwise let me hide for a while.

I didn't like distant, housekeeper Bella.

There was absolutely no touching. No affectionate hugs or sweet teasing.

My schedule was printed and left by my plate every morning.

My coffee was still hot and fresh, but no longer accompanied by a pair of soft lips brushing my cheek as Bella handed me the mug.

No foot rubs on the sofa for her while we watched movies. No head rubs for me while I talked about some funny thing that happened during the day. No teasing and putting me in my place. In fact, no movies.

She worked endlessly. Morning until night. She scrubbed and cleaned. Organized and fixed. Baked and cooked. Filled the freezer. Ironed everything I owned.

The whole time with no music playing.

That freaked me out the most.

Bella _always _had music playing.

The house was so utterly … empty. I was empty.

When Emmett showed up on Monday, I only looked at him with a subtle shake of my head and he knew. He didn't say a word to either of us and acted as if nothing was wrong. The only thing he muttered to me was one word as he was leaving: patience.

And, bloody hell, I was trying.

*()*

I walked into the kitchen on Thursday afternoon to find both Alice and Emmett at the table. They looked solemn. "What's up? Fashion day not going well?" I asked lightly, trying to fight the sudden tightening of my stomach.

Alice smiled, but it looked forced. "I think we've picked a dress."

"Good."

"If it's, ah, still needed."

_Bloody what?_

Emmett cleared his throat. "Jess is available this weekend, Edward, if you would, ah rather—" His voice trailed off as I gaped at him.

"Is Bella not coming with me?" Just the thought made me cringe. She kept me so calm—I needed her.

"She wondered if maybe you would prefer, um, someone else."

Enough of this crap. I was done. "Where is Bella?"

"She went to get something upstairs."

"Stay here. Both of you."

I met Bella in the hallway and, without a word, grabbed her arm and dragged her in to the den, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Are you not coming with me on Saturday?"

She looked everywhere but at me. "I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable—"

I interrupted her. "I'd be most comfortable with _you_, Bella." I drew in a deep breath. "My Bella. Not the perfect housekeeper version that's been running around the house the last few days."

I paced around, running my hands through my hair in frustration. "I realise I shocked you the other day. I know I handled it badly." I stopped and stared at her. "But pretending it didn't happen isn't working. I said it_. I meant it_. I love you."

She started to shake her head and for the first time ever, I became angry with her.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me I don't, Bella. I know you think I'm a git and can't possibly be mature enough to have those feelings for you, but I assure you I do. I am _not_ a child. The only separation issue I feel is the thought of losing you to another man because I waited too bloody long to tell you how I feel." By the time I finished I was almost yelling, but I was so upset I couldn't stop it.

Her eyes filled with tears and instantly my anger deflated. "That's not what I think, Edward."

I sat down heavily on the couch. "I get it, I really do. You don't feel the same way. Or, at least you're not ready to admit you do. I should have handled this better." My head fell into my hands. "Don't take away your friendship. If nothing else, let me be your friend. I miss you so much, Beaker." I sighed. "I need you beside me Saturday. If you can't come as my date, promise me you'll come as my friend. Please."

For moments there was silence and then Bella sat down beside me. I felt her hand slip into mine, pulling it away from my face. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I looked at her sad face. "Because you don't love me?"

"I do love you. Just not the way you want me to."

"Why? You can't, or you won't let yourself?"

Her eyes shut and when they opened they were filled with pain. "I can't handle … all of it. It's all too much. I'm not the right woman for you." Her voice dropped. "I couldn't stand losing you."

"And you're so sure you would?"

"It's the logical conclusion. Your life is so different."

"You're already a part of it."

"A small part."

"No. A far larger part than you realise."

She sighed, a shaky hand running through her hair. "Edward—"

I lifted our clasped hands and kissed hers. "I'm not going to give up, Bella. But, I'll back off. For now." I drew in a deep breath. "Don't keep yourself away from me. Please."

"All right."

"So you'll come Saturday? Hold my hand all night? Keep me calm?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop all the bloody cleaning? I can't possibly be _that _messy." I paused. "And please, not another fucking word about curtains and paint colours. I'll go right mental."

A small smile ghosted across her lips. "Okay."

"And your music. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss your shit playing in the kitchen. It comforts me."

"All right. I'll play my shit music for you."

"Can we be Beaker and Oscar again?"

"Yes."

I leaned back and heaved a sigh of relief. "Brilliant. Can we finish the _Lord of the Rings_ saga tonight? I'm dying to know how it ends. I think poor little Frodo is in big trouble."

Her giggle, however subdued, was music to my ears. "Edward, we've watched it twice before. You know Frodo destroys the ring."

I huffed at her. "Way to spoil the ending, Beaker. Just for that, I want extra butter on my popcorn."

"Deal."

"Okay. Now go and finish picking your finery." I stood up and walked to the safe "Wait." I rummaged around and handed her two boxes. "I want you to wear these."

She smiled as she recognised the bracelet and her eyes widened at the drop earrings that matched.  
"Edward, they are beautiful. I can't … what if I lost them?"

"You won't. Besides, they are well insured. You're wearing them; I want to see them on you. Alice said you'd be wearing your hair up. So please. For me."

"All right."

"Okay. Send Emmett in, please?"

She nodded and left. I sat down, feeling relieved and discouraged at the same time.

_Had I won the war but lost the battle? _

I needed her on Saturday, but I needed her in my life even more.

My eyes drifted to the open safe where all the pieces of my nan's jewelry were stored, and I pulled out the smallest box of all. Although I wanted her to wear all the pieces I had inherited, there was one piece of jewelry I most wanted to see Bella wearing. A thought I hadn't been able to get out of my mind since I knew what I was feeling for her. I flipped open the lid, watching the light glint off the antique diamond that was nestled against the dark velvet. My nan's ring. A unique, beautiful setting—elegant and perfect; just like the woman who I knew was meant to wear it.

I sighed and put the box back in the safe. Not yet. Not for a long while. But, I hoped, one day.

I only had to convince her.

*()*

Things were better after our talk, but we weren't back to normal … yet. Bella was still wary, and I tried as hard as I could to be casual—to simply be Oscar, but it was difficult. It was as if now I realized how deep my feelings went for her, everything was _more_. I wanted to be around her all the time. I wanted her smiles and laughter. I wanted her every waking moment. I struggled every day to not overwhelm her. She felt something—I knew she did. I had to let her figure it out.

Saturday, I was anxious for the event, but not the usual sort of anxious I was used to. Because of the fact we would be out, and Bella knew how tense it made me, it would be the perfect excuse to be close to her. Hold her hand. Tuck her in to my side without her questioning why. For the first time in a long while I was looking forward to going out. Emmett and Rose were meeting us at the benefit for a brief time, as they also had another event to attend. Emmett, I knew, was coming to make sure I got in safely and wouldn't leave until I was comfortable. My car would be waiting to take us home whenever we were ready to leave.

Bella was getting ready on her own today. Alice had been by earlier to make sure everything was okay, my tuxedo was ready and Bella was set. She had another client tonight, and Bella and I told her we were fine on our own. The only thing she'd done was help Bella do her hair.

I had been ready to go for a while and was now hanging out in the hallway, waiting for Bella. The car was here, and I called up to let her know it was time to go.

My breath left my lungs as I waited for Bella to come down the stairs. Once again, Alice had outdone herself. The long dress floated around Bella as she walked toward me, one shoulder bare and glowing pale against the deep red hue of her dress.

I wanted to run my lips across that shoulder.

I watched her as she descended. Every. Single. Step.

Thank God Emmett wasn't here. I was, without a doubt, seriously eye-fucking his sister.

And I didn't want to stop.

She was brilliant.

More than brilliant.

Bella was elegance personified.

Until she tripped on the last step and tumbled into my arms.

I lunged forward, catching her, and we both chuckled. My lips nuzzled her head as I helped her to stand back up. "Arse over elbow already, Beaker? All right there?"

She chuckled and patted her still perfect hair. "I'm good."

I arched my eyebrow at her as I settled her on her feet. She was way taller than normal.

"No go on the low heels?"

She shook her head. "No. The dress was a little long and I needed the height or I'd trip over the hem all night."

I chuckled. "The tripping has already started, I think."

"I have to get used to them. I'll be fine." She looked down. "I think."

I smirked at her. "Guess I'll owe you a good foot rub later then, Beaker?"

"Bloody right, Oscar. These shoes are killers, in more ways than one. We'll be lucky if I _don't_ trip over them all night. Never mind the damn dress."

I laughed at her use of my favourite expression. "The damn dress is lovely," I raised her hand and kissed the knuckles, "as are you."

I enjoyed the soft blush that diffused her skin. Carlisle was right—every time I complimented her she blushed. It had to mean something. I winked at her. "I'll hold you up, Bella."

"You better."

"We'll hold each other up—deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

I held out my arm. "Your chariot awaits."

She hugged my arm against her. "Let's hit it."

*()*

It was the exact sort of benefit I hated. A real industry event. Lots of people vying for attention, too many egos, too much money and far too many false smiles crowded in to a small area. As arranged, the driver dropped us right at the side door, and Bella and I slipped in unnoticed, while the paps were busy snapping other celebrities and big wigs walking the red carpet. It didn't always work, but luck was with us tonight, and we entered without incident. With her beside me, I was completely calm, not even bothered by the huge crowd inside.

Dinner was long and too loud. Alcohol was flowing freely and it seemed to me the noise level escalated as the hours dragged by. To escape the constant din, we walked a lot, looking at the auction pieces, slipping outside often for a quiet breath of fresh air. After dinner, I took total advantage and had Bella dance with me repeatedly. I loved holding her close and feeling her soft skin under my hand as we swayed. It took everything I had not to nuzzle her skin as I held her. I couldn't, however, stop my fingers from drawing gentle circles on the small of her back. Emmett and Rose left long ago and I monopolized Bella completely, maybe playing up the nervous part on my end so she stayed close. I had no shame; not when it came to my Bella.

As the evening progressed, I thought Bella looked pale. Twice, when we were dancing, she seemed to stumble and I caught her up against my chest. She insisted she was fine, but I was getting worried that she wasn't feeling well.

Finally, I was called on to give my speech, hand out the award I'd been asked to present, and once that was over I made my way back to the table amid the applause. I frowned as I approached the table and saw Bella. She looked as if she was in pain, but still she smiled as I sat beside her, wrapping her hands around mine. We sat through the rest of the speeches and awards, and as the band started back up, I leaned close to her. "Dance?"

"Can we sit this one out?"

"Sure." I glanced around the table. I was really tired of the chatter around us. "Walk?"

She hesitated, but nodded and we stood up. I frowned as I saw her use a hand to steady herself before she joined me. We began to make our way across the floor, and I made the decision maybe it was time to go home when I saw a grimace pass over her face. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist, surprised when I felt how heavily she leaned in to my side. Something was definitely wrong. Gently, I steered us toward the front of the building, intending to get her away from the noise and find out what was wrong.

Bella grimaced again and then I noticed how gingerly she was walking. Worried, I tightened my arm around her waist and pulled her in to the nearest alcove, gently pushing her down on the small bench against the wall. Before she could protest, I knelt down and lifted up a foot to rest on my knee, seeing for the first time just how high the heels were she was wearing and how badly they were damaging her feet. I was horrified when I pulled my hand away from her heel and saw blood.

I looked up at her in dismay. "Bella, you're bleeding. Your shoes are digging into your skin! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know," she whispered. "They're the wrong size. But it's almost over. I can take them off soon."

"Why did you wear them if they didn't fit?"

"Alice brought a few pair for me to try on – these looked best with the dress, otherwise it would have been too long. I must have put the wrong sized pair in the box after I tried them on and it was too late to call Alice by the time I realised my mistake, when I was getting ready."

"You should have worn different ones." My fingers traced over the swollen flesh, and I knew she must have blisters under all the intricate woven leather. The skin that was visible was rubbed raw. I could only imagine what the back of her heel looked like.

"I didn't have another pair that was suitable—the dress would have been too long and been ruined, or I would have tripped."

"I don't really give a damn about the dress," I muttered and started to undo the buckle on the shoe.

Bella reached forward, covering my hand. "You can't take them off! I won't get them back on!"

"I don't plan on you doing that," I growled as I pushed her hand away, and as carefully as I could, pulled the shoes off both feet, hissing when I saw the torn flesh and blood. Bella let out a painful sound as I sat her feet on the carpet. "Don't move," I instructed her.

I grabbed my cell phone and called for the car to come immediately. I was beyond done with the event, and now I had the perfect excuse; I needed to get Bella home. I sat beside her, removed my shoes, pulled off my socks and shoved my bare feet back in to the leather. I knelt in front of Bella again and gently drew my socks over her injured feet, cursing at the small whimpers that escaped her tightly clenched lips. It wasn't an ideal solution but it would at least cover her feet until we got home. I knew blisters were easily infected. Picking up the offensive shoes I chucked them into the silver rubbish can beside her.

"Edward! Those were expensive! You can't throw them out!"

"Can. And did. You aren't wearing them again."

"But Alice—"

I pressed forward, cupping the back of her head in my hand and holding her face close. "Listen to me, Bella. I don't give a bloody fuck about the shoes, the dress, Alice, or anything else right now but _you._ Understand?"

Her eyes were wide. "Okay."

My phone buzzed indicating the car was out front. I stood up and held out my hand. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Bella took my hand and stood up, immediately gasping when her weight rested on her feet.

"Fuck it." Leaning down, I scooped her in to my arms. I didn't want her in any more pain.

"You can't carry me out of here! People will see!"

I shook my head. So bloody stubborn.

"Can. And will. I don't care who sees. Now for God's sake, Beaker, relax and stop struggling." I paused. "Keep your head down," I warned.

Bella sighed in resignation and buried her head into my shoulder, her body resting against me, moulding to mine perfectly, just the way I knew she would. Swiftly, I crossed the foyer, my own head lowered, not making eye contact with anyone. I drew in a deep breath and walked out the double doors, hurrying quickly to the waiting car and ignoring the constant flash of cameras around us. Luckily, we were leaving early enough that they weren't prepared, so the shouting was minimal. The driver had the door opened and I slid into the back, keeping Bella tight against me.

When the car moved forward, I breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't relax my hold on Bella. My lips nuzzled her soft hair and she sighed against my chest. For a few moments the car was silent. Bella didn't move, and I didn't let her go. She felt so right nestled in my arms.

Finally, her head tilted back and our eyes met. Hers were wide and wary as they met mine. The air around us grew heated and pulsated with emotion.

"Thank you," she breathed.

My voice was quiet. "Why are you fighting this, Bella? Fighting us? I know you feel this—how right this is for both of us."

She hesitated. "I'm scared."

"So am I. But I want this—I want you beside me in all things. I want to look after you the way you do for me. I'm willing to take the risk."

"I'm older than you."

My finger traced her soft cheek. I smiled gently as I threw her own words back at her. "Barely six years Bella – you're hardly cradle snatching. Six years is nothing. It means _nothing_."

"I'm still married. It could be a problem for you."

"Not by choice. We'll find him and take care of that. Emmett's has people looking for him—the fucker is hiding like the cowardly, thieving wanker he is."

"Your reputation …"

"Fuck that. I don't care."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?"

"The press … and your life …"

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "We'll handle it together, Bella. If you let me, I want to be your partner—in everything. Stop throwing up roadblocks. Let me try. Give me a chance. Give us a chance." I leaned back, meeting her eyes. "Let me in. Tell me you feel something."

Her voice was low and shaking with emotion when she answered. "I do, Edward. So much it frightens me."

"It almost killed me to see you walk away from me to go out with Carlisle," I confessed quietly. "I don't want you to go out with anyone but me."

"I didn't want to go," she whispered. "I was so confused, and I had all these feelings I didn't think I should have. Then when he asked, I thought I had to try to move past whatever it was, but—" She sighed. "All I could think of— all night— was you. The only place I wanted to be was with you." Her eyes were intense. "It's always you, Edward."

Our faces were so close. I could feel her breath washing over me as we stared at each other. My hands tightened on her, bringing her even closer against me. "Try then. Please," I begged.

"I work for you—I'm your housekeeper."

"Is that your last argument?"

"Um, yes?"

Her lips were almost touching mine. "Fine. You're fired," I murmured.

"Oh," she breathed.

And then I was kissing her.

But this time, she didn't push me away.

* * *

**The shoe incident is a true story - my hubs did that for me with a badly chosen pair of shoes and some major skin damage. Ouch.**

**I would say they are moving forward now. Pictures of the dress etc are on my group page as usual.**

**Due to an unexpected work schedule the next regular update is in a week. A special BPOV will post mid week.**


	12. Chapter 12 BPOV

**So many have wanted to hear what Bella is thinking. So here are a few glimpses into her thoughts.**

* * *

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. Why was I so pale? Slipping my purple blouse on, I hesitated, unsure whether to put my hair up or leave it down. Deciding it would be better up, I swept it in to a chignon, leaving some of the ends loose and swirling around my shoulders. I stood back, gazing again. Something was missing. Then it dawned on me.

I wasn't smiling.

I wasn't excited.

I was nervous and edgy.

And not the good kind of nerves either. I was going on a date with Carlisle Cullen; handsome, well-known director and producer. Women everywhere would love to be in my shoes. Yet, all I felt was this strange feeling I was making a mistake going out with him. He had shocked me so much by asking, I had said yes before I even realised what I was agreeing to do.

Slipping my feet in to a pair of simple flats, I grinned, knowing Alice would roll her eyes and hate them. But they were comfortable and it wasn't like I was dressing for the camera. I doubted I would even be spotted with Carlisle. Not like when I was out with Edward the other night.

Edward.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about earlier. Ever since I had agreed to go out with Carlisle, things had been off between us. He was acting strange, even for Edward, and I was reacting to him by being defensive. I had every right to go on a date, just like Edward. We were both adults and could date whomever we wanted to. Oddly enough though, the entire time I had worked for him, he had never been on a real date. His evenings, unless it was business related, were always spent here, at home, with me. I hadn't even realised that until this moment.

I sighed. Maybe this was a mistake. I wasn't ready to date anyone yet. After the disaster that was my marriage, I wasn't sure I'd ever be ready to date again.

Marrying James Swan had been a huge mistake. Looking back, I knew I married him for all the wrong reasons. My friends were all getting married and settling down. Emmett had moved to L.A., and I was lonely. I met James and I thought he needed me. Only he didn't. I thought I loved him. I was wrong. What I thought was love was simply the need to no longer be alone, and the only real thing he needed from me was my steady source of income and access to all my finances.

Since my parents died, leaving us with nothing, I was careful with money, saving as much as possible. I worked hard, often two or three jobs at a time, and helped put Emmett through college. He worked as well and went to school. I was insistent he get his degree, so only let him work limited hours, wanting him to concentrate on his studies and do well. When I landed a good paying job as a P.A., things got easier, but we always lived a simple life. When Emmett saw an opportunity in L.A., he asked me to move with him but I liked my job and stayed where I was in Phoenix. We remained close and he visited often, even after I was married. He never liked James and, in retrospect, I should have listened to him.

In the three years we were married, James drifted from job to job, months often slipping by before he found the next one. It was always someone else's fault he lost his job; never his. As time went by, everything changed. Nothing was good enough. Our apartment wasn't large enough; our car wasn't as stylish as he wanted. I wasn't as sexy or fun as he thought I should be. Once, at a marriage rebuilding weekend we attended at my insistence, one exercise had been to describe your perfect, ideal partner. Listening to the other couples, I was amazed how often they described their spouse without even knowing it, and then watched as dawning realisation hit them. I'd hoped the same would happen for us. But when James spoke up, he described his ideal as tall, blond, buxom and a tiger in bed. I sat there beside him: short, dark and petite, knowing he certainly didn't think I was a tiger in bed, since he complained about that a lot, too. I was nowhere close to his ideal, and I was beyond embarrassed. When he left me, his blonde assistant from his last job, Heidi, disappearing at the same time, I realised how stupid and blind I had been.

We argued constantly over finances; especially the money I had saved in the bank. But having experienced the panicky feeling of having nothing before, I refused to touch the money. When I lost my job, I was given a severance package, for which I was grateful, hoping it would tide us over until I found another job so I wouldn't have to touch the money I had saved.

A short time later, James disappeared with Heidi, the contents of our bank account, and thanks to his hacking skills, all the savings money I had in my name as well, leaving me nothing. I also found, to my ultimate horror, he had secretly racked up thousands of dollars of debt, had neglected to pay the rent on the apartment, and I was about to lose my home on top of everything else.

In desperation, I put my pride aside and phoned Emmett. He stepped in, paid off the debts looming over my head, and hired a lawyer to make sure I was protected against any further debts or problems. He also launched an investigation to find James, which to this point had turned up nothing; it was as if he had disappeared.

But the most important thing he did was to bring me to L.A. … and to Edward.

_Edward. _

I felt terrible about getting angry with him earlier. He was trying to be nice; I knew he was. He didn't understand why I was feeling so sad.

I didn't know how to tell him when I didn't understand it either.

But lately, how I felt about Edward had changed.

I adored him from the very moment I met him. Emmett had talked about him so often I felt I already knew him, even though we had never met. And then when I did meet him, the vision I had in my head didn't do him justice—in looks or personality. His "interview" —for lack of a better word— had been the most bizarre experience of my life. But, there was something about him; warm, sweet and so open and honest, I simply couldn't resist him. Soon after I started working for him, I realised how much he already depended on me and I liked it. I liked to be needed. James never needed me and hated it when I would "fuss" over him. He said I threatened his masculinity, which always confused me. Emmett had loved, and still did love it, when I fussed over him. He said it made him feel important and cared for.

And Edward … Edward reveled in it. He soaked it up like a sponge. It didn't matter if it was his favourite sandwich, a new shirt I bought him or how much he liked to lie on the couch while I stroked his head and he told me about his day; Edward needed me. He was so appreciative of everything I did. In his own way, he looked after me as well and was very protective of me. He was a good friend.

Except … how he had looked at me when I attended the event with him—it wasn't the look you gave a friend. And yesterday, when he was tickling me and had kissed me. It made me feel things I shouldn't feel for a friend. I wanted him to kiss me again. Harder. Longer. Deeper.

Today when he offered to buy me a dress to wear on my date, I wanted to yell at him and tell him I wanted him to buy a dress I could wear for him. I wanted him to look at me and like what he saw. I wanted to sit across the table and spend the evening _with him._

But I couldn't.

I was his housekeeper. His friend. He trusted me. I couldn't ruin that with some romanticised version of our relationship.

I wasn't girlfriend material.

I was still married, but unwanted and discarded, since I had outlived my usefulness. I was also older than Edward. Six years might not seem like much to some people, but in the world he lived in, it was huge. Everything in this industry he worked in was based on looks and profile. A career could be broken with bad choices. He was a Hollywood leading man who could have his pick of women. Young, beautiful women more suited to him than I was or ever could be. I was his employee. Emmett's sister.

All of those were lines he would never cross, even if he was interested.

Which he wasn't.

I straightened my shoulders. I had no idea what was wrong with me, but I needed to stop these silly thoughts.

Edward was my friend.

I had a date to go on with his cousin.

I was going to enjoy myself.

Even if it killed me.

*()*

I tried not to grin at the phone screen. I could feel Edward's boasting and I knew he would be sitting, all proud of himself for his restraint over his idea of a limited lunch. So proud he couldn't wait to tell me when he remembered. Quickly, I typed a reply and put down my phone.

"Sorry." I smiled at Carlisle who was watching me closely. "Edward, ah, wanted to remind me of something he needed doing tomorrow."

"Do you ever get time off?" he asked dryly.

The need to defend Edward was strong and came fast. "I have as much time off as I want. Edward is a very generous employer." I didn't tell him I had never taken a "day off" the entire time I worked for Edward. Mostly because it didn't feel like work—it felt like I was home. "I didn't work at all this afternoon. I was busy getting ready for tonight."

He smiled. "Worth the effort. You're beautiful, Bella."

"Um, thank you." Unsure of what to do next, I grabbed my menu. "Everything looks so good," I mused, keeping my eyes on the menu. Edward had called me "beautiful" and "amazing" earlier and it had made me blush. Although I appreciated Carlisle telling me how nice I looked, it didn't seem to matter as much as what Edward thought. Strangely enough, when Carlisle greeted me with a kiss on my cheek, I had the same feeling as when Emmett kissed me; an abiding fondness. Nothing else.

Lately, every time Edward kissed my cheek, or grazed my forehead with his lips I felt like I was being scorched with a hot branding iron. One with the initials EC stamped on it.

I shook my head, closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. I needed to stop this train of thought. I was being ridiculous.

*()*

An hour later I shoved my phone in to my purse. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I thought it was an emergency."

"Did he really call you to ask where the pickles were?"

I nodded, my eyes unconsciously going back to my purse.

_Hadn't I left them on the shelf beside his supper?_

I was sure I had. I didn't want to put them on the plate in case they made the sandwiches soggy. I knew how much he loved pickles with his sandwiches. Did he not look in the refrigerator?

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped to Carlisle's, embarrassment warming my face. "Did you want to call him back and tell him where they are?"

"No."

My phone buzzed with a text, which I ignored.

"You better look at that," he stated with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "After pickle-gate, the mayonnaise may have disappeared as well."

"Edward doesn't like mayo on his sandwiches. He likes Miracle Whip."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose and I flushed even more. I grabbed my phone and read his text about driving me home. Huffing in frustration, I typed a reply and finally using my brain, turned off the phone.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I questioned with a bright smile.

*()*

A short while later, Carlisle laid his fork down, wiped his mouth and took a long sip of his wine. His eyes were kind as he gazed at me. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to try so hard."

"I'm sorry?"

He shook his head. "My inane cousin, in his own unique way, has managed to be with us all evening." He smiled sadly. "Do you know you've talked about him in every conversation we've had so far this evening?"

"I—"

"Even without his calls and texts he was here. I think we both know why." He paused. "'You care about him. A lot."

"If course I do. He's a good friend."

"You both use that phrase so easily."

"It's true."

"Is that all he is to you?"

"Yes," I whispered, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Bella," he prompted gently. I looked up and he smiled at me. "It's okay. It really is."

"I don't think I'm ready to date yet," I admitted. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "I think there is more to it than that. But until you're ready to admit it, we'll leave it there." Leaning over, he clasped my hand. "Now how about we finish dinner and have a nice evening as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. I like you, Bella. You're smart and funny, and frankly I think you're perfect for someone—I'm not the right Cullen, though. But I would love to have you as my friend."

The _right _Cullen? Did he think Edward was the right Cullen? He couldn't mean that.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and relaxed a little. "I'd like that, Carlisle. Very much."

"Excellent."

I picked up my glass of wine and took a welcomed sip. He was a lovely man, but he was right. He wasn't for me. Handsome, kind, intelligent and artistic; he loved the visual aspect of the world around him. His enthusiasm for it reminded me of my friend Esme's same feelings and reactions on the vast subject.

I smiled at him over my glass; the first genuine smile of the evening.

"Carlisle, I have this friend who's coming to visit. She's a photographer. The two of you have so much in common."

He grinned as he winked at me. "Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Do tell."

*()*

Edward was asleep, or more aptly passed out, at his desk, his head resting on his chest, his snores filling the room, when I got home. I stood at the door, watching him. He was cradling something in his arms and I edged closer, trying to see what it was. Spying the bottle of whiskey, I wondered how much he'd drank and why he was holding the bottle that way. Bending over, I picked up the glass lying on the rug and set it on the desk. I stood beside him, stroking his hair and I had to grin as he woke up slowly, his head leaning in to my touch, his voice thick but so happy sounding when he realised I was back home with him.

I was horrified to see how empty the bottle was; I had never known Edward to drink that much. I was barely able to keep him upright on the stairs; he kept mumbling about home and his heart, leaning in to me and his lips kept nuzzling my neck. Despite the fact he was drunk and mostly out of it, I still felt the small shockwaves every time his lips met my skin. Each time I admonished him he would giggle and apologise only to do it again a few seconds later. The sound of his inebriated giggle made me want to laugh, it was so … adorable.

He landed like a felled tree on his bed, still mumbling and trying to act sober. I could tell he thought he was being sexy, but his leer looked more like he maybe had gas, rather than be considered amorous when he teased me, his words slurred and rather broken. Much to my amusement, any filter he did have, which was never very much, was gone and he spoke all of his thoughts out loud.

When he commanded I come back so he could sniff me and show me he was the king of _his_ jungle I actually laughed out loud.

He looked so crestfallen; I leaned down, and kissed his cheek, and told him he would regret all this in the morning. "Good thing I love you." I teased him.

"I love you, Bella," he mumbled, his eyes already closing.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too," I added so softly I knew he didn't hear me.

"No." His voice drifted off. "I … really … love—"

And he was out.

I tucked the covers around him and grabbed a bottle of water out of the small refrigerator in his bathroom, placing it on his nightstand in case he woke up and wanted it. I added some pain killers as well. He was going to need them. I'd make him one of my hangover brews for the morning—or more likely the afternoon, given the shape he was in.

I stood looking at him, watching him sleep. He had already flung his arm over his face,stuck one bare leg out of the covers and I knew he would start moving soon. Every morning when I made the bed I was sure he'd fought dragons in his sleep from the state it was in.

His words ran through my head.

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I … really … love—"_

My fingers ran through his hair.

He didn't mean it.

But a small part of me wished he did.

Because I realised earlier, that I might very well be falling in love with him.

*()*

I stormed up the stairs to my room, pacing the floor. My lips still tingled from the feeling of Edward's moving with mine. My chest ached with how much I wanted to feel them again. To feel him pressed against me. My mind was racing with his declarations. I was shocked by his words. Only he couldn't possibly mean them.

There was no way he could be in love with me.

He could have anyone. Why would he want me?

No. He was worried about me dating again and deserting him. It had to be that simple. He was only _reacting_, not feeling.

I slipped to the floor, resting my head against the side of my bed, my body suddenly tired.

Edward needed to be looked after. That was what I did. The thought of me maybe not doing that was what started this change in him. He had been acting strange since the morning Carlisle asked me out. He didn't want to lose me—as his housekeeper.

Despite what he said about the "wisdom" imparted to him by Carlisle and Emmett, he couldn't be _in love_ with me.

My head fell back as I thought about it.

What him loving me would be like.

How open and affectionate he would be. How much he would make me laugh. How it would feel to have him kiss me—really kiss me. Make love to me.

Until, of course, he grew tired of it; of me. Because he would; I had nothing exciting to offer him. He lived in a world of glamorous people; he travelled, dined in exclusive restaurants and attended elite functions. All of which were captured on film and posted for everyone to see. Why would he want his housekeeper to be a part of that?

When and if he changed his mind I would lose everything. There was no way I could stay once he came to his senses. The house I had come to think of as my home, the quiet, happy life I had made here—both would be gone.

_Edward._

I would lose Edward.

I swiped away the hot, angry tears, dripping down my face.

I couldn't risk it.

As much as it killed me I had to keep things the way they were: platonic

I needed to step back and be exactly what he hired me to be: his housekeeper.

I could still be his friend, but I needed to set boundaries and act properly. Once he understood I wasn't going anywhere, he would go back to being Edward, and forget his drunken epiphany.

I would rather break my own heart and still be a small part of his world than to risk him walking away from me and losing everything that meant so much.

I would rather watch him fall in love with someone else and be happy than risk me making him unhappy and regretting his ill thought out decision.

My head fell in to my hands as I sobbed.

I had to do this. I had to be strong.

Because I couldn't lose him.

*()*

The entire evening was torture. Edward looked devastatingly handsome as he waited for me at the bottom of the stairs and he seemed very anxious all night, refusing to let go of my hand. Every chance he got he wanted to walk or dance with me. I didn't have the heart to tell him how sore my feet were. When I realised I had kept the wrong shoe size, but had to wear them anyway, I knew I would end up with some nasty blisters, but I hadn't expected how painful it would be. My feet must have swollen some because the leather was digging in everywhere, and I knew the heels were rubbed raw. Every step felt like my feet were on fire.

When he saw what happened, his reaction was unexpected. I had never seen that 'take charge' side of Edward. My shoes were discarded and he covered the sore flesh with his own socks, ignoring my protests. When he lifted me in to his arms, I gave up. His hold was so firm, his expression fierce in its protectiveness as he instructed me to keep my head down. Once in the car, his hold didn't lessen, and when I finally looked at him, what I saw in his eyes made my heart race.

Open adoration and pleading. There was nothing but want and love in his gaze. No one had ever looked at me that way.

Edward's quiet, honest words broke through my fast crumbling walls.

His warm embrace promised shelter, love.

All the things I felt were issues he dismissed. What I saw as insurmountable, he saw as things we would work through—together.

His insistence of how right we were made me understand how deeply he _did_ care.

When his lips found mine, soft and warm, I surrendered. I knew in that moment, I wanted this. I wanted him—I wanted it all. Forever.

I was home.

Edward was my home.

His arms were my safe haven.

And I never wanted to be without them or him ever again.

* * *

**Next update on Sunday.**

**Thank you for reading and your kind words. I read every review.**

**Many thanks to Midnight for beataing this extra chapter in her busy schedule. I tweaked after she sent me the chapter back, so all mistakes are mine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Our mouths were on each other's the entire ride home. I couldn't get enough of her. Her lips were soft and pliant, her tongue like velvet, and her taste—perfect. Sweet, and so uniquely Bella. I wanted to swallow the breath she shared with me and hold it in my lungs forever. I never wanted to be without the feel of her mouth moving beneath mine again. Her quiet whimpers and murmurs only made me hold her closer, kiss her deeper, and want her more.

When the car stopped, I regretfully pulled back, but didn't let her leave my arms. I climbed out of the limo and walked in to the house, cradling her. She was pulled tight against my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck, only letting go long enough to unlock the door and disable the alarm. I carried her up to my room, setting her on the vanity. I stood in front of her, my hands cupping her face as I kissed her again.

Our lips had been apart far too long.

"I have to look at your feet," I whispered against her mouth.

"Don't stop."

"Bella. Let me take care of you."

She sighed in frustration and I smiled. "Addicted already, Beaker?"

She giggled as I dropped a small kiss on the end of her nose. Then I eased off the socks I had covered her feet with earlier, grimacing at the blisters I saw all over her swollen flesh. Some had already ruptured and bled, while some were still forming and looked very painful.

Fuck, they all looked bloody painful.

I filled the sink beside her with warm water, planning on soaking her feet and then bandaging them.

"The dress," she whispered.

I groaned. I didn't care about the bloody dress. But I knew she did. "Take it off, then."

"Right here?"

"Bella, I've seen you in a bathing suit. I think I can handle your underwear."

"Um—"

Chuckling, I shrugged off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt, yanking it off, and leaving me in my undershirt. "You can put this on." I wrapped my arm around her. "Come on, I'll help you." Gently, I helped her stand on the floor, my eyes following her hand as she pulled down the hidden zipper on her dress. The deep red gown pooled at her feet and I swallowed when I saw what was underneath.

Her bathing suit I could handle.

This, I wasn't sure about.

Red. Lacy. Strapless.

A bustier.

My eyes drifted downward.

Tiny scraps of fabric tied at her hips in the same shade of red, leaving a tantalizing strip of soft flesh between the bustier and her underwear. A strip I wanted to lick.

And the underwear… tiny little straps with bows that led to ...

I shut my eyes as the room became far too small and far too hot. All the blood in my body was now pooled in one place.

My hard, aching cock.

It was at this very moment trying to punch its way out of my pants and get to that red lace.

_Bugger. Shit. Damn._

I gulped in air. Tried to think of anything else. Puppies. Worms. Emmett in _his_ underpants. Anything but the warm-red-lace-wearing woman in front of me.

Who was in pain and needed me to look after her.

Not lift her back on to the counter and fuck her until she screamed my name.

At least once.

Three or four times preferably.

Her voice broke through my thoughts. "Edward?"

I blinked at her and handed her my shirt. I needed to rein myself in. "Put this on, Bella, please."

With downcast eyes, she did as I asked. I realised she thought I wanted her to cover up for a different reason than I _needed_ her to cover up. I cupped her cheek. "Hey."

Her hesitant gaze met mine. I covered her mouth with my lips, holding her close. I pulled her hips against mine so she _knew _how she was affecting me. Her eyes flew open, meeting mine that were already staring at her—trying to convey a_ hard_ message. I smiled against her lips. "Just for now, Beaker. Or your feet won't be the only thing that's sore."

I set her back on the counter, keeping my eyes averted. She hissed in pain as I placed her feet in the warm water. I grimaced in understanding. "Sorry. Now, where can I find bandages?"

"My bathroom has a first aid kit. Left cupboard by the vanity."

"Okay, stay here."

"Where else am I gonna go?"

I hesitated. "I'm not gonna, um, have to touch … _other_ things to get to the kit thing, am I?"

She smirked. "Other things, Edward?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um … your girl … things, Bella?"

She laughed. "No, you're quite safe." She winked. "Just make sure you open the left cupboard. Not the right."

"Right."

"No, left."

"Bloody hell, Beaker, don't confuse me! I don't have a lot of blood in that particular head right now!"

Her laughter followed me down the hall.

It was music to my ears.

*()*

I finished wrapping her feet and sat back. It wasn't the best job, but I had smothered them in antibiotic ointment and they were covered. "There."

"Thank you."

I stood up, my arms leaning on the counter, caging her in. "No more high heels. I don't give a bloody fuck what Alice says looks good."

"She won't be happy."

"I'll handle her."

"They'll heal. It was my fault—"

I placed my finger on her lips. "No more. You hate high heels and I can't stand to see you in pain."

Our eyes locked, apologetic brown meeting firm green. She nodded. My finger pressed against her mouth harder and her lips parted, the warm breath flowing over my skin. I dropped my hand to her waist and pulled her forward. "Now, where were we before your feet got in the way?"

She giggled and pushed on my chest. "I should go to bed."

My lips brushed her ear. "My thoughts exactly."

She shivered. "Edward." Her voice was low and apologetic. "It's too ..."

"Fast?" I finished for her.

Her eyes pleaded with me to understand. I cupped the back of her head gently. "I know, Bella. But I don't want to let you go. Not yet." I brought her closer. "Stay with me tonight. Just sleep with me. Let me hold you."

She hesitated. "I have to brush my teeth—and I need to change." She indicated her red-covered torso. "I don't think this is the most comfortable thing to sleep in."

"No. You should definitely take that off. I could help you with that." I grinned as I watched the dull colour creep over her chest and she began to look nervous.

"I'll loan you a t-shirt." I kissed her cheek, nuzzling the soft skin. "I'll behave, Beaker. Stay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Don't move," I instructed, chuckling at her sudden shyness. "I'll get you a softer shirt. My dress shirt isn't comfortable either."

She pointed to my chest. "I can wear that one."

"You don't want a fresh one?"

Her blush deepened. "No. It will smell like you."

I looked down and grinned, pulling it over my head and handing it to her with a smirk.

After gathering the jacket, I went to my room where I removed what was left of the tux, hung it up, and pulled on some sleep pants, foregoing a shirt, then returned to the bathroom.

She was still on the counter, but now in my t-shirt, her hair down and makeup gone.

My Bella was back. Effortlessly lovely.

She grinned at me as she put down a wash cloth, her expression mischievous. Unable to resist, I leaned over and kissed her.

"Why is your breath so minty?"

"I used your toothbrush."

I plucked the still wet toothbrush from the holder and smirked at her. "Bit dodgy, that, Beaker."

"I wanted to brush my teeth. I couldn't move. You said so."

"I see." I arched my eyebrow at her. "Well."

Her eyes widened as she watched me add toothpaste and use the same brush, never taking my eyes off her. When I was finished, I smacked my lips and grinned at her. "Now we match."

She whimpered.

I pulled her closer.

"You want me to behave, or can I be slightly … naughty?" I nipped her ear gently, tugging on the lobe.

"_Oh_ …"

"Just a wee bit naughty, Bella?" My tongue swirled a wet pattern on her skin.

"Oh … _God _… naughty, Edward. _Please_."

I gathered her off the counter and strode into my room.

"Brilliant."

*()*

She was so bloody right in my bed. Small and warm and so fucking sexy. She fit against me perfectly: her quiet noises were addictive, and I knew I didn't want to be without them again. Her hands tugged on my hair, holding me close, as my mouth worked hers. She tasted like … _more_.

I wanted more.

I wanted all of her.

My hands delved under the t-shirt she was wearing, finding warm, soft skin. I dragged her closer as I ran my fingers under the tiny straps of the fucking sexy, red thong she was still wearing.

For now.

I wanted it off.

I tugged gently, feeling the thin material start to give way. I kissed her harder. Pulled again.

This time they broke and my hand stroked the warm, bare skin of her hip, bending around to cup the plump curve of her ass.

Bella gasped in to my mouth, pulling back.

"Whoops," I breathed against her lips.

"Edward … I'm … I'm not—"

I sighed and buried my face in her neck. She wasn't ready.

Of course she wasn't.

I already had her married to me and in my bed forever even though she only admitted to having feelings for me two hours ago. Of course she wasn't ready.

I pressed my lips to her cheek. "I know … I got carried away."

I rolled over, taking her with me and she curled in to my side, her head on my chest. Her fingers traced lazy patterns on my skin, their gentle warmth a calming sensation. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No," I insisted. "I understand, Bella. I'll wait 'til you're ready. I'll wait as long as you need me to." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Simply being able to hold you is bloody amazing."

"I just need a little time … to adjust."

"I know." I ran my hand through her hair, loving the feeling of the heavy tresses against my palm. I had to remember, that for the first time ever in our relationship, I was ahead of her. "Sleep. Just let me hold you and sleep."

I felt her lips press to my chest. I kept stroking her hair until I felt her grow heavy with sleep. Only when I knew she was resting did I let myself fall asleep.

Holding her.

Bloody perfect.

*()*

I woke up alone. I threw my arm over my face, groaning.

Where was she?

She'd been so warm and close all night. Every time I woke up, she was there beside me and I would pull her closer, needing to feel her pressed against me. She made me realise I was a cuddler.

And damn it, I wanted to wake up cuddling her.

I sat up, huffing. How was she even walking?

I flung the covers back and grabbed a shirt, making my way downstairs where I could hear movement.

She was standing at the counter, some sort of kitchen utensil in her hand. She had the cheek to smile at me as I stalked toward her.

"Did I not fire you last night?"

"Yes. But I decided I needed an exit interview, so I gave myself back my job once the interview was over. I decided I deserved a second chance. I've been a great employee."

My lips quirked at her words. "You've been exemplary, Bella, I'll give you that. But one question?"

"Yes?"

"Did the old you inform the new you that your boss not only encourages dating him, but also insists on it?"

"Oh, um, yes, that came up."

My smile couldn't be contained now. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. "Why don't you put down the damn spatula and I'll take you upstairs then we can discuss something else that has "come up", Bella?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Emmett groaned behind me.

_Shit. Bloody hell, when did he get here?_

Bella grinned up at me. "We have company."

"You might have warned me."

She giggled. "You were too busy being … bossy."

I leaned down, my lips at her ear. "I'll show you bossy when we're alone." Then I nipped the soft skin, smiling at the feel of her shudder.

She gasped as I picked her up and set her on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your feet." I turned to Emmett. "Did you see this mess?"

He came over, and we both grimaced at the red welts and missing skin on her toes and heels. Emmett whistled. "Nice job, Beaker."

"Shut it."

"Are you in pain?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "They're much better this morning. I won't be able to wear shoes with backs for a few days, but they'll be fine." She pushed at my chest. "Can I get back to breakfast please?" She hesitated. "I'm not really … fired … am I?"

Emmett snorted as he grabbed the coffee pot. "Like he could do without you."

I smiled at her. "What he said."

"Okay."

I lifted her off the counter. "We'll figure it out, Bella. Promise."

She nodded. "I know."

I took the cup of coffee from her and went to sit with Emmett.

How we'd work it out, I wasn't sure.

But I knew we had to.

Emmett was right—I couldn't do without her.

Ever.

* * *

**He wants to take care of her ... and he wants her with him. **

**Thank you for reading. Next update on Thursday. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, you all loved Britward caring for his girl. We continue on...**

* * *

Bella sat down beside me, and I pulled her chair closer. I felt better when she was near. Using one hand, I picked up the bagel she had given me while I laced our fingers together with my free hand. I also liked touching her.

Emmett snorted and shook his head. "Okay. Listen up. Rosy and I have both checked but so far you're safe. They have pictures of you, but Bella's face isn't clear in any of them from the first night, and last night," he smirked at Bella, "your face was buried in his neck." He chuckled. "You've been dubbed 'the mysterious lady in red', Beaker. You're the same woman having shown up on Edward's arm two times in a row; not known to the press—a mystery. They are starting to ask some questions, so things are going to change." He took a sip of his coffee as he regarded us. "I am assuming from the display I was forced to witness and the hand-holding, the two of you have pulled your heads out of your asses and decided to explore a relationship?"

I paused before taking another bite. "I don't know about Bella, Emmett, but I assure you my head has never been 'up my arse' as you so quaintly put it. It may have taken us a bit to get here, but it wasn't as if we were hiding from our feelings."

"I said ass, Edward."

I shook my head. "You people hurt my head. Always butchering the Queen's English. Shameful."

He looked at me like I was crazy, as Bella giggled beside me. "Whatever. Are you prepared for this media circus?"

"They can take their pictures. I can't stop them, but I'm not commenting on my personal life."

His eyes narrowed at me. "It's not you I'm worried about, Edward."

I started to argue with him, but Bella interrupted me. "What should I be prepared for?"

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, his leg bobbing as he gathered his thoughts together. I could almost see the wheels spinning in his head.

Bella sighed. "Just spit it out, Em. I'm not a child."

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say fine and leaned forward, his voice earnest. "You've been pretty isolated so far. But that is going to change now that you're in a relationship with Edward. Maybe not right away, but soon enough. They will find out who you are, Bella. And not just the fact you're my sister." He drew in a deep breath. "They'll know you work for Edward. The fact you're older and still married will also come up. The press will have a field day with that information. They'll find out you lost your last job and somehow twist that and make you look bad. They're gonna follow you. Take pictures. Yell things at you to get a reaction. They'll want to know everything about you."

Bella stiffened and I squeezed her hand. "But why do they care? They don't print things when Lauren or Jess go to a function with him. Or even any of his other dates."

"There are stories, Bella. Maybe not big ones, but there are mentions. Jess and Lauren are old news. But you're brand spanking new."

Bella's face became pale.

"You're scaring her, Em," I hissed, wrapping my arm around her and drawing her closer.

"I don't want to scare you. But I need you to be prepared." He leaned forward and took Bella's hand in his. "Rose and I will help you, coach you. And Edward will be there for you, but it's not an easy thing, being involved with a celebrity. I need to try and make sure you understand what you're getting in to."

Bella nodded; her voice soft. "It wasn't easy to let him in, Em."

He smiled at her, the smile of genuine affection and understanding only a brother could bestow. "I know."

My eyes flew between them. It was as if they forgot I was even in the room. I felt like I should leave and let them talk, but I didn't want to. I didn't want Em convincing Bella she was better off without me.

"We'll protect her together, Em," I offered quietly. "I don't want to see her hurt either. But I can't lose her." I met his gaze. "I only just found her."

Bella's warm eyes found mine. "We found each other," she whispered.

I pulled her back and kissed her, losing myself to the taste of her mouth and the soft scent she surrounded me in. She grounded me.

God, I needed her.

Emmett cleared his throat, causing Bella to startle and move back. I glared at him.

_Bloody hell, why was he still here?_

I must have muttered that out loud because they both chuckled.

The intercom buzzed.

_Brilliant. _

_More people_.

Emmett stood up. "No doubt that is Rose. And Alice is due anytime. She said something about an urgent message from you." He paused. "I assume the shoe incident?"

I nodded. Bella huffed in frustration.

"Okay. You have the charity dinner on Tuesday, Edward. It's the last black tie one for a while."

"Thank God."

He looked at us. "Lots of press for this one. It's huge. We need to be ready." He eyed me knowingly. "For everything."

"Right."

"And Saturday is the library benefit. It's in the late afternoon, so it's more casual."

"Great."

"Still a suit, Edward. Bella needs a cocktail dress. Alice knows. Not jeans."

Great. Another bloody suit. I wondered briefly if I could convince Alice no tie at least.

Emmett frowned at me. "You got it?"

"Yes."

"You leave next week for some pre-production work. I've got your flights and security booked."

I frowned. "Okay." Simply the thought of leaving Bella made me unhappy.

The buzzer went again and I scowled at him. I needed some time with Bella; I didn't like the way she was acting. She was far too quiet.

He arched his eyebrow at me as he stood up. "I'll give you a minute. I'll be in the den with Rose and Alice."

Finally.

Bella walked over to the counter, her hand on the coffee pot handle, but she didn't move. My heart sank. We had barely started and now Emmett had her questioning if we should keep going. I got up and pulled her in to my arms. "Don't, Bella. Please. Don't question how right we are together. We're going to be bloody brilliant."

"I could become an embarrassment to you," she whispered, not looking at me.

I slipped my fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. "Impossible. I don't care what stories they come up with. What stupid headlines they print. I know you. The real you. That's_ all_ that matters to me or anyone I care about. Bloody hell, my mum loves you and she's never even _liked _any other girl I introduced her to." Seeing the look on Bella's face I backpedalled a little. "Not that there's been many of those."

Bella rolled her eyes and then frowned. "She liked me as your housekeeper. How is she going to feel about me as your, um, girlfriend?"

I grinned. Girlfriend. I liked that. A lot. "She's been after me to make you my girlfriend since she was here last, Bella. She is going to be thrilled. And aside from that—I don't give a toss about what the rest of the world has to say or think." I smiled sadly at her. "Maybe I'm too much for you to take on though? Things will change, I know that. I've been lucky lately, sneaking around unnoticed, but with the movie coming out and more press, it's going to get pretty crazy. They'll be everywhere."

Her eyes widened. "No! I want this, Edward. I want you. I'm just worried—"

I cut her off with my mouth, kissing her deeply. As long as she wanted this, we'd make it work.

Because I wanted her—desperately.

*()*

Alice shook her head. "You should have called me, Bella. I would have gotten the other shoes to you somehow. Your poor feet!"

Bella looked down, embarrassed, and then in a vain attempt to take the attention off herself, pointed her finger at me. "He threw them out! They were perfectly fine and he tossed them!"

Alice started to laugh as I did. Neither of us cared if I pitched the bloody shoes in the rubbish bin. I pressed a kiss to Bella's head. "Nice try."

I looked at Alice. "Low heels this time."

She pursed her lips. "They're not as elegant."

"Surely to God you can find decent shoes without six inch heels on them, Alice." I lifted Bella's foot up. "Or ones that do this to a person's flesh." I shook my head. "Heels be damned. I want her comfortable. Find some."

Alice's face was shocked and I realised I had never before _ordered_ her to do something. I started to apologise when she winked at me. "Hot, Edward. All bossy for your woman." She sat down and opened her computer. "I'll see what I can do."

Bella stared at me as I winked at her. "I'll leave you to it then." I strode out of the kitchen, pausing at the door. "And Alice?"

She looked up.

"I want her in red. Both events."

I walked out grinning, listening to both of them chuckle.

_God, I loved her in red. _

*()*

I let myself in to the quiet house. It had been a long day filled with Emmett and Rose and strategies about what my relationship with Bella would entail. I had been impatient with them both, even though I knew they were right. I hated that because I cared about someone, their life would be open for scrutiny. Especially Bella. I didn't want her hurt.

Bella had been busy with Alice and when we finally got some time alone, she looked so tired I had to reformulate my plans of some heavy snogging on the couch. Instead we ended up cuddling and having a nap, which was surprisingly satisfying. I did like how she felt in my arms, but when I woke up, I had to head out to another dinner meeting with Emmett which dragged on and on. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Some of these Hollywood people liked to hear themselves talk—a lot.

But I was home now and I wanted Bella beside me. Hurrying up the stairs, I pushed my door open in anticipation, stopping at the sight of an empty bed.

Where was she?

I took the next flight of stairs two at a time. Bella's door was ajar and I opened it slowly, gazing silently at what I saw.

Bella was asleep, her book fallen on her lap, and her sexy glasses barely on her nose. Her head was resting on her chest, her long hair falling over her shoulders. I grinned when I saw she was wearing one of my t-shirts. The rush of tenderness I only ever felt when looking at her filled me. I quietly moved forward, pulling off her glasses and awkwardly trying to settle her into a more comfortable position. I had never looked after anyone before, but I wanted to look after Bella. Her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey." I smiled, pushing her hair back from her face. "Of course it's me. You were expecting someone else, Beaker? Another charming Brit? Prince Harry maybe?"

She giggled and yawned as she curled into a ball. "No, I only like one Brit. Most charming of them all."

"Bloody right."

"Why are you in my room?"

I leaned closer, nuzzling her cheek. "You weren't in my bed waiting for me, so I came to find you."

She blinked. "I didn't know if you wanted that."

My lips moved to her forehead. "I always want you there now, Bella. But you're tired. Sleep. I only wanted to check on you."

Smiling, she moved over. "I have room."

I didn't need another invitation. I threw off my clothes, leaving only my boxers, and slipped in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her, loving how she curled against me, her head buried in my neck. She fell back to sleep quickly and I listened to her even breathing, letting the quiet rhythm lull me in to the same restful state.

*()*

My lips nuzzled Bella's neck. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so bloody good. With her hair up and her lovely skin on display, I couldn't resist. I knew I should. Emmett was right. Walking in, the flashes and yelling had been non-stop. Although we never stopped, or even paused for an interview, the photographers and paps had all gotten our picture together. I didn't care. I knew we were being watched now as well and even pictures were being taken, but, again, I really didn't care.

"Edward," Bella warned softly, but even her voice wasn't much of a deterrent. It sounded breathy and wanting. I smiled against her warmth. I was affecting her as well. I wanted her. After waking up together Sunday morning, the hours since had been one long, painful session of foreplay. She was up and gone when I woke up in the mornings, and we were both so busy that when I did see her, some cuddling and a few kisses were all we shared. I hated having so many appointments and meetings that I was pulled away from her constantly throughout the day.

I was ready for more. I felt like if I didn't shag her soon, my head would explode. One of them for sure.

She was everywhere. I could hear her voice and her sweet laughter all over the house. Her scent was soaked in to the air and swirled around me as I tried to work. Every time I walked in the kitchen I could feel her stare. Every time we were close I had to touch her. Her lips called to me. Her body beckoned. I was going crazy with lust. But we were never alone. It was like our house was suddenly grand centre station for everyone in our lives. Why, I had no bloody idea. I was pretty sure they were all doing it on purpose. Torturing me, those buggers.

And then, tonight.

She was a siren. Alice dressed her in a sleek, red, form-fitting dress, once again leaving a shoulder glistening and bare. My grandmother's earrings caught the light as her head moved. The bracelet was back on her wrist, and twinkling on the red at her shoulder was a diamond brooch I had pinned on her before we left. I had marked her with my tokens of affection. She thought they were on loan, but in my heart they already belonged to her. Just like me.

And she _was_ mine.

Everyone here knew it.

Bella's hand pushed on my chest. I pulled back, not at all embarrassed at having my passion witnessed. I dropped one more kiss on her neck. "Tonight, Bella. Tonight you're _mine_. Completely."

She shivered.

I smiled.

*()*

We ate, talked, smiled and never once was there a time I wasn't touching her. My leg was firmly pressed against hers. Whenever possible, my hand found her smaller one, my thumb stroking her soft skin slowly. When speaking to someone else at the table, I casually leaned back in my chair, my arm draped around the back of hers, my finger gently teasing the skin on her shoulder, causing the most delightful shudders to race through her, making me smirk. Carlisle sat at our table, his eyes crinkling with amusement as he watched us. He chatted with both of us, his companion that evening his manager, Demetri. I smiled when Bella told him that her friend, Esme, who she thought would be perfect for him, was coming to visit very soon. He nodded silently, no doubt playing along with her plans with no intent on following them through. I was pretty sure Carlisle had no plans for a long term relationship at this point.

By the time the speeches, presentations and donations were done, so was I. I had done my duty and my debt to the studio was paid. I needed Bella alone. I was finished sharing. I needed her pressed up against me, and this time I didn't plan on stopping. I was locking the doors, setting the security override, shutting off the phone, and then nobody and nothing was coming between us.

After saying our goodnights, I looked through the window at the crowd below. I pulled Bella to my side and indicated the constant flashes. There were a large number of celebrities here and the paps were out in full force. I cupped her cheek in comfort. "Maybe I should get the car to the back."

She shook her head, although her voice was nervous. "I'm fine. Unless it's easier for you …"

"No." I refused to allow them to dictate my life. I wasn't ashamed to be seen with Bella. As long as she could handle it, we would face it together. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Just keep walking with your head down. Ignore the flashes. Ignore the shit they yell. They're doing it to get your reaction. Don't give it to them. Just hold onto me. Don't let go and don't stop. Felix will run interference."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

She drew in a deep breath and I tightened my hold. "Yes."

The flashes were almost blinding. Loud voices shouting my name came from all directions. I kept my eyes focused on Felix's back, following closely. Beside me, I felt Bella stiffen and push herself closer to my side. It was worse than I thought it would be, and I knew if I was finding it loud, she must be overwhelmed. They were in a frenzy to get a reaction. By the time we made it to the car, her head was buried in my neck and she was shaking. Once safely inside, I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close.

"Sorry, Beaker," I whispered softly, my lips nuzzling her hair. "All right there?"

She nodded against my shoulder and I let her rest there and gather her thoughts as we finally cleared the area and the car picked up speed. "It'll get better," I assured her. "Like Emmett said, this is new. Someone or something else will get their attention." I gathered her closer. "It's like a wave, Bella. It will crest and ease off, but we have to ride it out. Don't let it scare you away, please."

Her head tilted and she offered me a shaky smile. "It was … loud."

"It was."

"Are they always so obnoxious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There is a group of them that will do anything for a reaction. You have to ignore them, as hard as it is sometimes. We'll keep Felix close for the time being. And I think maybe Emmett and Rose will come with us the next couple of appearances."

"Do you think it will really die down that quickly?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "It depends …"

"They are going to have a field day with the fact I am married."

"You're not married—your ex deserted you and you'll be divorced as soon as we find him," I stated firmly. I knew Em had people working on that. "Emmett already has a statement prepared. It's covered."

"My age," she whispered.

"Is not an issue for me. Case closed."

She sighed. "Well then, I guess we can only hope there is some huge scandal or an actor gets caught fucking a goat to take the heat off us, right?"

I burst out laughing. "There's _always_ a scandal, Beaker. But the goat might work."

Her hand cupped my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

I huffed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"But I need something."

"Anything."

"I need you. Tonight. Make it all go away, but you. _Us_."

My mouth covered hers. "Yes. _Fuck _… yes."

*()*

If I thought Bella was sexy the other night in her red corset, the sight of her tonight, in front of me, in a lacy, barely there bra almost did me in. I wanted to fall at her feet and worship her. Thoroughly. From the nervous look on her face, as she stood in front of me, biting her lip, I decided that was exactly what needed to be done. Keeping eye contact, I slowly sunk to my knees in front of her. Gently, I pulled off the low-heeled-Edward-approved shoes, running my thumbs along her instep, smirking at her soft groan as I placed her bare feet on the floor. My hands ran up her legs, tickling the back of her knees as she giggled, her muscles bunching against my fingers. Her eyes widened as I stroked higher, finally cupping her firm ass and pulling her toward me. I kissed her stomach as I stared up at her, my hands spread wide against the skin of her back. Her chest moved rapidly while the air around us grew heated as I stood, drawing her close. My mouth hovered over hers. "Tell me you want this, Bella, please."

"I do."

My mouth crashed to hers, the kiss desperate and needy. Her hands pushed and tugged off my jacket as I made quick work of the pretty, red scrap of lace covering her breasts. Small clicks of buttons hitting the floor and bouncing off the dresser made me smile as Bella pulled on my dress shirt impatiently. "Easy, tiger," I growled against her mouth, lifting her from the pool of red at her feet and carrying her to the bed. My bed. Placing her in the middle I stood back, grinning at the sight before me.

Bella, naked except for the wisp of lace that covered her pussy, her dark hair spread across the pillows. My pillows. Her chest was heaving, her nipples erect and begging for my mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed as she watched me shrug out of what was left of my shirt and loosen my belt, letting my pants drop to the floor. She bit her lip when she realised I was once again, commando.

"Like what you see?" I teased her.

Her eyes widened. "You're … you're _uncircumcised_. You have a hoodie, Edward."

I looked down. _Was this a problem?_ I am British after all.

"Bella?"

"I've never … um, never seen or…"

Oh. _OH._

Grinning, I stroked myself. "Nothing to be scared of, Beaker. Just a little extra … skin."

She arched her eyebrow at me sexily. "You got a lot of extra … skin … there."

I waggled my eyebrows back at her. "I got a lot of extra everything, baby."

She whimpered.

"You want to be introduced to all my, ah, skin, Bella?"

She arched her back, pushing her rosy tipped breasts out. "Yes. I'd like it closer."

Groaning, I stepped away from my pants and let her see how much I wanted to be closer as well. My cock was already weeping, aching to be buried inside her. I wrapped my hand back around my knob, slowly stroking it, teasing her. "How much closer, baby?"

With a smirk, Bella rose and grabbed my arm, pulling me to her as she slid off the bed. Now she was the one looking up at me, eyes locked—her expression one of raging passion. "This close," she murmured, wrapping her lips around me and drawing my dick in to the warm wetness of her mouth.

_Jesus._

My eyes rolled back in my head at the unexpected pleasure.

_Fuck. _

My hands buried themselves in her hair as she worked me.

Tongue. Lips. Teeth.

Licking. Sucking. Nibbling.

Her hands gripped my ass as she hummed and swallowed, the sensations driving me crazy, as I hissed, moaning and bucking deeper in to her mouth.

She might not have any experience with "hoodies" as she called them, but _fuck_, my girl was a fast learner.

She was far too good at this, and as much as I wanted her to never stop, she had to.

_Now. _

"Bella, baby, stop," I groaned. "Please."

She pulled back, her lips wet and swollen. "Why?" she whispered, her tongue softly grazing up my shaft, teasing and swirling the engorged head she had tenderly exposed. "You didn't like that?"

"Bloody hell, it was fucking smashing, that was," I panted.

"Why do you want me to stop then?" she breathed out, as her lips grazed the sensitive head.

I shuddered and pulled her to her feet. "I want inside you."

Her eyes darkened even further as she lay down, her arms outstretched. "I'm waiting."

I was all over her. My mouth licked and nipped at her soft skin as my hands caressed and fondled. I tore off the last piece of clothing separating us, pulling her legs apart as I slipped my fingers in to her wetness, causing her to gasp and arch closer to my touch. I teased and stroked, kissing her, drawing out her passion until she was writhing and pleading. Needing me buried in her as deeply as I wanted to be. Slipping between her legs I gazed at her. She was so beautiful as she stared at me, desire and longing etched in her expression. Her eyes pleaded as her body shook with desire. As desperate as I was for her, I needed her to know; to understand. This wasn't just sex for me. Not this. Not her.

I trailed my finger down her cheek. "I love you, Bella."

My mouth covered hers as I buried myself inside her. We both stilled for a moment, our eyes wide and open as the feeling of being joined so intimately raced through us.

Nothing could compare to this moment.

Nothing would ever be the same.

There would never be anyone else for me.

Bella's voice was pleading. "Now, Edward … God ... _please_… now …"

With a low groan, I began to move. Deeper and deeper, I slipped inside her wetness. Hands grasped together, lips pressing and sharing deep, wet, open-mouthed kisses, voices whispered and groaned as we rocked and shook, loved and fucked.

Watching her come was spell binding. Hearing my name in that breathy, longing voice as she locked down around me sent me over the edge. I moaned her name into the damp, fragrant skin of her neck, panting and groaning as my orgasm twisted and turned, burning me with the intensity of the feeling.

I gathered Bella into my arms, holding her tight. I was too overcome to speak and for moments the room was quiet except the sound of our deep breathing. Bella's lips ghosted over my chest, the sensations like a butterfly lighting on my skin. My hand slowly ran through her dark hair, my caresses gentle and light. It was as if the deep, burning passion had faded to a warm, soft blanket of emotion that wrapped around us. I had never experienced anything like it. I never wanted to be without it again.

I nuzzled her forehead, smiling as she gazed up at me. "Ta, Beaker."

She smiled the way I knew she would. She loved it when I said "ta."

Her finger traced my lips. "Wow."

I grinned against her touch. "Bloody right, wow." I pulled her finger in, sucking it gently, my tongue swirling around the digit as I stared at her intently. Nipping the end, I released it with a kiss as she stared at me. I grinned at the look of sudden desire that crept back in to her eyes and pushed myself up, keeping my weight on my elbows as I hovered over her. My lips trailed up her neck, my tongue bathing her skin roughly. "Advantage of dating a younger man, Bella." I nipped at her lobe playfully. "We're …" _bite_ "always …" _lick_ "ready …" _kiss_ "for …" _nip_ " the …" _nuzzle _"next …" _thrust _ "round."

The way her arms wound around my neck, pulling me to her, it appeared she was as well.

Bloody brilliant.

* * *

**Moving on indeed. Loved and fucked. My favorite kind of night.**

**Next update on Monday. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the love you have shown this fic. I read every review and love them all. (Okay - 99.9% of them) A few people begged me not to suddenly change Edward into a totally suave leading man. Snort. Not a chance. He is after all, Britward.**

* * *

"You should turn your phone on," Bella murmured from her spot in my arms. "I'm sure Em has been trying to call. It's almost two."

I kissed her damp shoulder, letting my lips run up her neck, loving the shiver that went through her whole body. "Not happening. I'll turn it back on tomorrow."

She tilted her head up against my shoulder. "I'm surprised he hasn't shown up."

I smirked down at her. "He might have. I changed the passcodes on the gate and the house. He can't get in." I tilted her chin up, dropping a kiss on her tempting lips. "I'm not ready to share you again; not yet. I want you to myself today. He and the rest of the world can bloody well wait."

She leaned back in to me with a quiet sigh. "Okay."

Cupping my hands, I filled them with water, slowly dripping it down over her shoulders, watching as it ran down her collarbone and over her breasts. Smiling, I cradled them, my thumbs stroking her nipples, watching as they pebbled under my touch. I loved how responsive she was to me.

I hadn't stopped touching her since we got home. We made love twice in the night, once this morning, then I shagged her in the kitchen—totally interrupting her attempts to make us something to eat, bending her over the counter, taking her roughly as she screamed my name. I couldn't help it; she was wearing my shirt from last night, most of the buttons missing and the ends tied loosely around her hips. And a pair of my boxers. She said it was because I tore hers off; I was pretty certain she wore them deliberately, knowing what it would do to me. What did she expect as she stood there looking all tousled and sexy?

I had no choice.

Afterward, we sat on the floor, feeding each other the remnants of the meal she'd tried to make. Finally taking pity on her, I drew a warm bath and slipped in behind her, content to simply hold her, feeling her close.

Until she moved once too often, brushing up against my ever hardening cock.

Although, I never had much, I had lost whatever control I might have possessed over my own 'willy'. It was like he had a fucking mind of his own and it was centred on Bella completely. Her pussy was like his own brand of heroin and now that he had a taste he was addicted. Big time.

My mouth brushed her ear, my voice a low rumble. "Bella, I know you have to be sore. We've been going at it for hours. Either stop moving or I won't be responsible for what happens next."

She chuckled softly. "I think you'd be totally responsible. I think you'd be happy to claim responsibility."

I groaned as she pressed against me. "My dick wants to shag you … again."

Her lips pressed against my throat, her teeth scraping my skin. "Poor OJ."

"OJ?"

There was another nip followed by a giggle. "Oscar Junior."

I pulled her close, lifting and letting my hard dick press against her. "May I remind you, Beaker, there is nothing _junior_ about my cock?"

Her breathing picked up and she panted against my neck. "Yes, Edward … remind me." She slammed down on my aching erection, causing the water to rise and spill over the edge of the tub, hitting the floor like a small waterfall. "Remind me _hard._"

I hissed as she repeated the action. There wouldn't be any water left in the tub if we kept this up. And I was okay with that. We had lots of towels.

So, once again, I gave in. I had no choice. It was two against one.

OJ and Bella.

What a team.

I was so fucked.

_Thank God. _

*()*

"Edward, are you listening?"

I tore my eyes away from Bella and looked at Emmett. He was frowning at me and I searched my brain trying to remember what he had been talking about. I'd finally turned on my phone and reset the security code so he could once again get through the gates. He wasn't overly happy with me when he got here and couldn't gain access to the house or when he saw the rumpled state of both his sister and me. It wasn't my fault she looked so sexy making coffee I had to snog her until he showed up. He should have got here faster.

I nodded. "Sure. Right. Next week."

He sighed. "You'll be gone to New York for a week, back for a week; then you need to head back to New York for a few days for another location shoot and then you're home for the rest of the filming. I'm still working with the studio about your promotion schedule for the release of _Nighthawk_."

My eyes drifted back to Bella. Her head was bent over her laptop as she typed away, her hair falling over her shoulder in dark waves. The late sunlight streaming in behind her caused a burnished glow around her head. I thought about how soft her hair was; how thick it felt when my hands were buried in it, kissing her, shagging her, or when her mouth was wrapped around …

"Edward!"

I snapped my gaze back to Emmett. "Back home. Brilliant."

He leaned forward. "Stop eye-fucking my sister. We need to go over this entire schedule. Give it a break and concentrate."

I _was_ eye-fucking her again. I couldn't help it; she was far too irresistible when she was that close to me. I smirked at him. "Well, if you'd leave I'd stop the eye-fucking and commence with the real—"

He threw his hands up. "That's my sister! Jesus! Shut up!"

I grinned. "Aye. _Your_ sister. Not mine."

He groaned, dropping his head in to his hands. Bella looked up. "Edward, behave. Stop freaking Emmett out."

I winked at her. "It's fun."

"Oscar." Her voice held a warning tone.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll behave. Now, where were we?"

Emmett pulled out a file. "They got a lot of pictures of you two the other night. Clear ones. They are now scrambling to find out who Bella is—that's three times in a row she's been out in public with you. He pushed the file toward me. "It's only a matter of time."

I looked through the file. They were clear. Innocuous for the most part. My arm around her, walking in to the building. The two of us smiling at each other as we walked. A couple of grainier ones inside. The ones of us leaving, our heads lowered, Felix in front of us as we headed to the car. The last one I paused at and studied closely. It was taken before we left the building, obviously with a zoom lens. I was talking to Bella, my hand cupping her face as I instructed what I needed her to do when we left. She was gazing up at me, her hand wrapped around my wrist and the moment the camera captured was oddly intimate. I looked up at Emmett who stared back at me.

"We could issue a statement; get ahead of this frenzy."

"No. I'm not commenting on my personal life. I am actually surprised they haven't figured it out yet. Bella comes and goes from here all the time. They must have a few photos of her on file."

He glanced toward Bella and shrugged. "Your, um, household staff has never been a topic of interest before. I don't think they have realised the woman in red and your housekeeper are the same person yet." He dug through some photos and held up two; one of Bella with me in her gown and the other a shot of her leaving the grounds—taken at some point—her hair up, sunglasses on, wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt; probably one of mine. "They hardly look like the same woman." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Beaker."

She chuckled. "It's fine, Em. I hardly recognise myself once Alice gets through with me."

I took the photos, studied them, then smiled at Bella. I held up the picture of her taken on a regular day. "I prefer you like this, Beaker. You don't need all the other stuff. You're perfect just like this."

Bella blushed and Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "Cheeseball."

I flipped him the bird, and he chuckled then became serious again. "They will figure it out, and soon, and then the shit is gonna hit the fan. Rose has been taking calls and fielding inquiries all day. It will only increase. They were all around when I came through the gates. They'll surround the library event. I've already instructed the organisers we needed extra security this time."

I rolled my eyes. I was looking forward to that event. It never garnered much media attention in the past and I was hoping it would be the same this year. Emmett didn't seem bothered, though. "It's been growing and getting bigger every year since you came on board. It's more publicity for them. They're not surprised."

I hated this part of my career. The constant intrusiveness of being chased by photographers over the most mundane things. I could never figure out what was so fascinating about me buying a bag of crisps at the newsagent's shop or why a hundred photos had to be taken while I did. It was only a bloody bag of crisps—hardly newsworthy. I was grateful I would be busy filming for a while. At least on set I was insulated from all this craziness. And Emmett would make sure Bella was okay while I was gone.

I looked at Bella who returned my gaze calmly. I turned back to Emmett. "We carry on."

He huffed as he shut the file. I grabbed the last picture before he could pull it away. I rather liked it. "_My_ sister," he muttered in warning.

"I'll keep her safe," I assured him.

Bella smiled at us both.

*()*

Bella's fingers ran through my hair again, and I frowned up at her. "I don't want to go next week."

"You have to. It's your job."

"I'll miss you."

Her fingers kept stroking. "I'll miss you as well," she whispered, her voice soothing. "But it's only a week and then you're home. We've been apart longer than that before."

"I didn't know I loved you then."

Her eyes softened and she leaned down to press her lips to mine. "You'll be fine; you're always so busy on set anyway, and I'll be here when you get back."

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

"I think Esme is coming while you're gone so I'll be busy with her."

"You still plan on introducing her to Carlisle?"

She nodded. "They are perfect for each other."

"Aside from the fact he lives here, and she lives in Seattle. Yeah. Bloody perfect," I snorted.

"She's a photographer, Edward. She can work anywhere. She used to come visit me in Phoenix all the time."

I chuckled. "Well, good to know you have it planned out for them." My fingers stroked her cheek. "I don't know if Carlisle is in the market for a relationship. Don't be too disappointed if it doesn't happen the way you hope, okay?"

She smiled. "It's fine. But I have a good feeling about them."

I grinned up at her. "I have a good feeling about you."

"Oh, yeah?"

I pulled her face down, kissing her inviting mouth. Her fingers threaded deeper in to my hair holding me close as we lost ourselves. She nipped my lip as I pulled back, looking rather mischievous. Her voice was soft. "Edward … I'm thirsty."

As strange as that seemed at this moment, I pushed off the couch, heading for the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked over my shoulder.

"OJ."

I stopped mid-stride and looked back.

_Did she mean?_

She sat stock-still, grinning widely at me. "A great, _big _shot of OJ."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You really shouldn't have said that."

She quirked her eyebrow at me, still grinning.

_Quirked_. Like a challenge.

"Would that be a … hard thing for you to manage?" She giggled.

I covered the distance back to the couch in two strides, pausing only to swoop her up in to my arms and head for the stairs. "I'll show you hard, Beaker."

Her lips nuzzled my throat. "I hope so."

*()*

If I thought I adored Bella before, the last couple days had sealed the deal for me. Being with her, being able to touch her, kiss her anytime I wanted, was amazing. I followed her around like a puppy dog at times, hating to be in another room. I only wanted to be where she was; no matter what she was doing. Even letting her get ready alone today was hard. But so worth it when she appeared at the head of the stairs.

She was cracking today.

I smiled at her as she came toward me. Her dress was still red but had some frothy black stuff on it and was shorter this time, showing off her lovely legs. Her feet had healed enough she was wearing heels, although smaller than Alice would've liked. The only jewelry on her today was the bracelet, but still she wore some token of mine on her body.

I had even cajoled Alice in to letting me go without a tie since the event was less formal. It always took place outside in a huge garden, where people milled about at will. The speeches were minimal, the auction being the huge draw. I always donated several things to it: signed scripts, a visit to the set of a movie I was working on; I even had dinner with a family one year. Whatever would draw the most money for their cause. I got my love of books from my mother, so I did this in her honour every year. She got a kick out of that and loved knowing I helped the library and its many programs keep going. I had a soft spot for any cause that had to do with children. Most of my charitable contributions, either monetary or time-wise were donated to these types of causes.

Emmett and Rose were going with us as well as Felix. I was secure knowing I would be safe with them and having Bella beside me, I was quite calm. She was the perfect antidote for my panic attacks. It was as if needing to protect her made my own anxiety dissipate.

I crooked my arm. "You ready to do this?"

She stood on her toes and I leaned down to meet her. Her soft lips grazed mine. "I'm right here, Edward. I won't let go."

I kissed her again. "Me, either."

*()*

I looked out the window of the car as we pulled up outside the building. "Bloody hell." It was a fucking frenzy out there. Stirrings of panic began in my stomach and I swallowed nervously.

Beside me, Bella's hand squeezed mine. "Maybe … maybe I shouldn't go in. If you went without me, they'd just leave, right? No picture, no story?"

"NO!" I gasped out at the same time both Emmett and Rose said it, albeit a little less forcefully. I turned to her, my hand now gripping hers. "I need you, Bella. Please."

Emmett spoke up, his voice calm. "It'll be fine. They can't move from behind the barricades. Felix will be in front and I am right behind you. There is no red carpet, no reason to stop. Just get out and walk. We'll leave out the back when it's done." His hand covered Bella's. "I warned you. You need to make up your mind right now. You okay to do this?"

She straightened her shoulders. "Yes."

I huffed out a sigh of relief and winked at her, trying to remain composed. "Ta, Beaker."

She laughed, and I steeled myself. "Let's do this."

*()*

The flashes were endless and the shouting loud. They were relentless.

_Who's the arm candy, Edward?_

_Flavour of the week, pretty boy?_

_Planning on another fuck and run, Edward?_

_How do Lauren and Jess feel about your new toy?_

_How long until you dump her for someone new?_

Bella stumbled a little when one woman, presumably a fan, screamed out to "get her mitts off her man," but I held on tight and we made it inside as quickly as possible.

I pulled her in to my arms once the door was closed, my eyes meeting Em's over her shoulder, both of us worried about her reaction. He was right; the pressure was getting more intense every time we went out together. "So not fucking cool," I muttered. "They're the ones that make up most of this shit about me, and then they act like it's the truth! I'm not the party boy they write about!"

Bella drew back, shaking her head. "I can't believe they do," her arm gestured wildly toward the door, "that. Just because you have a new date?" She sighed and shook her head. "I should go out there and tell them you're just a guy who can't find the laundry basket or the bloody toilet half the time. That ought to cool them off." She huffed. "And dump _me_? Huh. Maybe I'll dump you first, pretty boy." Then she grinned and started to giggle. Rose joined her merriment.

Emmett and I gaped at her before we joined in.

I kissed her head in silent gratitude. Instead of freaking out, she was handling it like a pro. And making me relax.

But she was so paying for the toilet remark when we got home.

*()*

They hounded us the entire event. Cell phones and cameras were out everywhere we went. I knew photographers were set up all around, their zoom lenses pointed at us, following our every move. Being outdoors, there were only so many places we could hide, so we chose to ignore it all and enjoyed ourselves the best we could. I knew both Em and Rose would be busy with all the media, considering the amount of pictures being taken. I also knew Bella's identity would be made public and the anonymity she presently enjoyed would be over, and our life was about to change. As if she knew what I was thinking, she leaned up and kissed me softly on the cheek. "So worth it, Edward," she whispered.

I hugged her close, unsure how I got so lucky to have found her, but grateful I did.

I only hoped she felt the same way a few weeks from now.

Because this was only going to get worse. The closer I got to a movie release the more attention I received; it was simply the way it was for me. With publicity for _Nighthawk_ ramping up I would be under more scrutiny for a while. It always died off a little once the hype for the movie was over, but it never ended. I had gotten good at evading them a good deal of the time, but there were times like now I couldn't avoid them. And now, add in a new relationship, they would be that much more virulent.

I looked down at Bella who was talking to Emmett, her hand clasped in mine. My heart beat a little faster when she smiled at me.

I would do whatever I had to do to protect her from this side of my life, as much as I could. She was a very private person. I knew she hated this aspect, but she would accept it because of me. I wanted to make it as easy on her as I could.

She was too important to me.

I wanted to make sure she felt I was worth it.

Always.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Thanks to my prereaders and my beta, MidNight Cougar. She just makes that stuff up there better than it was. And yeah, MC I did that just for you. LOL**

**Next update Friday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is rated TBS. TOTAL BRITWARD SILLINESS. You have been warned. You may require a kleenex due to some LOL moments. Just saying. The boy never reacts the way a normal person does. MidNight Cougar informed me she laughed so much she could barely beta. **

* * *

I woke up, my hand searching for the warmth of Bella, only to find the bed cold. Bloody hell, it didn't matter how late I kept her up, she was always awake and on the go long before I was in the mornings.

Yesterday, after sneaking out through the kitchen of the hotel and in to the waiting car, successfully avoiding the paps, we had gone to dinner and spent some time with Rose and Em, just as friends, at one of my favourite restaurants. Small, far off the beaten path and private, I knew the owner well and he always put me in the back room so I could enjoy peace while I ate. The four of us laughed and talked, feeling relaxed. Rose and Emmett made a good couple—him exuberant and funny while her quieter, more serious personality kept him level. I enjoyed watching Bella and Emmett interact—the love between them so plain to see. She obviously doted on her little brother and he adored her. They shared stories of growing up, each trying to outdo the other, making Rose and I laugh several times. It turned in to a great evening and I loved spending time with Bella, simply being us.

Sunday we spent alone, Bella helping me pack and get ready to leave on Tuesday. She knew I didn't want to go but kept the packing and prepping light-hearted, even promising to pack some cookies in at the last minute for me. I pouted, trying for cupcakes, but she patiently explained how smashed they would be when I arrived. I managed to refrain from telling her I would happily still eat them, no doubt even lick the container clean since I wasn't sure how she would feel about that confession. Instead, I kissed her warmly for the cookies. Any excuse to feel her mouth underneath mine was good with me.

After the packing and organizing was done, we spent the rest of the day together and blissfully alone. We cuddled on the couch, I chased her around the kitchen, shagging her senseless when I caught her, and generally enjoyed the day together. She made my favourite dinner, we watched her vampire movies until late in the night, and I made her laugh when I pinned her on the couch, attempting to "turn her" with my own injections of venom. Apparently, my spunk didn't have enough power to do the job, although I tried repeatedly. Sparkling bouffant boy still had that over me. But that was all he had.

My hand ran down my chest, landing on my morning wood, stroking my erection slowly. It would seem a part of me _was_ on the go and ready. Sadly, my dick was no longer satisfied with my own hand. It wanted Bella._ Her_ hand, her sweet pussy, _or_ _God_ … her mouth. Her talented, wicked mouth.

Or even better, all three. I was sure I would never get enough of any of them. Or how I was going to do without her over the next week—OJ was not gonna be happy with my hand as her replacement.

_Jesus_ … I needed her. Now.

I threw back the covers, intent on finding Bella and bringing her back to bed, then shagging her 'til she screamed my name. I loved hearing my quiet Bella scream my name. I loved how her pussy felt, clenching and squeezing my cock as she came around me. Grabbing my sleep pants, I jogged down the stairs, frowning at the sound of voices. I could hear both Emmett and Rose talking and I groaned. I didn't want company this early in the morning. What the hell were they doing here? We didn't have a meeting planned until later today. I left the next day, and I wanted this final morning alone with Bella. Glancing down, I knew I couldn't walk into the kitchen right now either. I might scare someone.

Seriously, scar them for life.

Bella knew what wonders my pants kept secret, but Emmett might not like it and Rose might rethink what she was doing with him once she saw the heat I was packing.

As I neared the kitchen I heard Bella's worried voice. "Edward is _not_ going to be happy. Can we hide this?"

Shit. The other night. The paps. The yelling. The pictures of Bella and me. They had found out who she was.

Those bloody bastards had posted pictures of her. With, no doubt, some ridiculous story to go with them. She would be so upset.

That killed my erection. Fast.

I burst through the door. "What the fuck have those tossers done?"

Like a unit, three bodies turned toward me, blocking Bella's monitor.

"What?" I growled. "Are they saying shit about you, Beaker? I told you not to look at that crap! It's garbage! Meaningless!"

Emmett held up his hand. "Try and remember that, Edward."

I reached for Bella and pulled her close, wanting to offer her comfort. "It's okay, Bella. It's all shit. Remember, we talked about this. We'll ignore it."

Her eyes were wide and she bit her lip. But her eyes weren't upset, they were almost mischievous. Was she trying … not to laugh?

"Let me see."

I leaned forward, scanning the screen.

"_**MAID" FOR EACH OTHER—SHE NEEDED THE JOB—HE NEEDED THE COVER**_

I frowned at the headline. I didn't like this. Not one bit. My eyes widened as I read the article.

_**You better be sitting ladies. Our sources have it that Edward Cullen is now dating closer to home. His home. The mysterious Lady in Red, as she has been dubbed, is none other than his housekeeper. **_

I glanced over at Bella, reaching for her hand, squeezing it in comfort.

They figured it out fast. Bastards.

I went back to the badly written text.

_**Why his housekeeper? You would think this leading man, the heart throb of Hollywood, could have his choice of leading ladies to squire around town on his arm, rather than the person who shines his silver. Except, the information we have received tells us that is the only thing she does shine. **_

_**Edward Cullen, romantic leading man, is playing for the other team. **_

I read that twice.

Playing for the other team? _What other team_? I looked at Bella, frowning, but she was too busy biting her lip and not looking at me.

My eyes went back to the screen.

_**Rumour has it, Mr. Cullen's past dates got tired of being his cover. Tired of being nothing but arm candy and left with only a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. If they were lucky. **_

_**But who could resist these lovely ladies?**_

_**Trusted sources say, only a gay man. **_

I blinked. I read it again.

They just said I was gay.

I stood up abruptly.

"Gay?"

I looked at the three people staring at me. "They're saying I'm … gay?"

Why did my voice sound so screechy?

Emmett stepped forward. "Garbage, remember, Edward? Just bullshit."

"I'M NOT GAY, Emmett! I don't play for the other team! I've never had another man's … bat in my hand! Or any bloody-where-else in my body!" I pulled myself up to my full height and flexed my muscles. "Seriously, do I _look_ gay?"

Emmett shrugged and Rose grinned. "Well, you do rock the metrosexual look at times, Edward."

Bella smirked. "That one photo session you did—"

I gasped. "Piss off! I do not!" I started pacing. "Sue them, Emmett! Call Jenks now and sue those fuckers!"

"They don't come out," he paused and chuckled at his choice of words, "and say you're gay, Edward … they say it's a rumour. You need to calm down. If we make a big deal of this you'll come across as homophobic."

My hands pulled on my hair in anger. "Those fucking wankers! I love women! I've loved lots of women! Shagged them 'til they screamed my bloody name! And never once was it yelled in a fucking baritone!"

Bella turned to me, glaring. "Exactly how _many _women have you shagged_ and made scream your bloody name, _Edward_?"_

My eyes widened as she stared, giving me the best bitch brow I had ever seen.

I swallowed heavily.

Bugger. This bad day just got a lot worse. She was right pissed about that statement.

"Um, just a figure of speech. Not many at all in the scheme of things. Really."

She narrowed her eyes, and I gave her my best innocent face. "None of them meant anything. Not like you, Beaker."

"Hmmm."

"I never told anyone else I loved them. Only you."

Her face softened and I sighed. Crisis averted. That one, anyway.

I threw up my hands. "The point is none of them were men!"

Rose snorted. "Glad you're showing Bella how not to overreact there, Edward."

"I'm not overreacting! I'm defending myself! I've never done any ball-handling!"

"Other than your own, you mean?" Emmett guffawed.

"Get stuffed," I growled at him, starting to pace again.

"I think that's the point of this article," Rose giggled.

Stopping mid-pace, I pointed my finger at Bella. "Ask her! She'll tell you! I shag her daily! I shagged her twice last night! I was so randy this morning I was coming down here to find her and do it again! We probably wouldn't have made it out of the kitchen!"

Emmett groaned, his head falling in to his hands. "Oh God, that's my sister you're talking about. TMI, Edward! Too much fucking TMI!"

Bella piped up, sounding far too happy for what was happening. "It's true, though. He, um, shagged me so hard on Saturday, I could barely get off the table."

Emmett stood up with a boom, the chair toppling over behind him as he spat the coffee he'd been sipping out all over me. "We EAT at this table for fuck's sakes!"

"Bloody hell, you just spewed coffee all over me, you git!" I screamed.

"Stop talking about shagging my sister!" he yelled back.

Bella giggled. "Well, according to the article, you're used to men spewing liquid at you, Edward."

I swung around, glaring at her. "You think this is funny? They are calling me gay—and you my bloody maid!"

"No hand service though," she quipped.

"Bella!" I roared. "This is NOT amusing!"

Bella started to laugh. "Maybe I should issue a statement saying you fuck me so much I can barely walk. That should help quell the rumours."

I slammed my hand on the counter. "Yes! Bloody brilliant!"

"NO! Stop this, both of you! No one is issuing statements about fucking!" Emmett screamed, frantically pointing his finger between me and Bella.

Rose, who had been unusually quiet, suddenly started to laugh as she bent over, reading the computer screen.

Both Em and I looked at her. "What?" Emmett asked.

"Well, further into this riveting article it indicates that, ah, you and Edward may be closer than just manager and client. And being your supportive sister is another reason Bella is acting as your cover."

Emmett stormed over to the computer, swearing as he read the screen.

"Call Jenks," he hissed. "We need to prepare a statement."

I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, now it's not so amusing when they think you're my bitch, eh, Emmett?"

He turned, glaring. "Trust me, Edward. If we were in a relationship I would so _not_ be your bitch. You'd be mine."

"I doubt that you overgrown tree trunk. You are so not my type, mate."

"Well, you're not mine either, string bean. Trust me; by the time I was through with you, they'd be peeling you off the ceiling."

"Whatever, you daft moron." I sniffed. "I've got moves you've never seen before, wanker."

He stepped forward, poking me in the chest as he yelled, "You're the one who's been wanking—"

The strangest sound came from behind me, interrupting Emmett, and I turned to Bella. She was leaning against the counter, tears rolling down her face as the most Beaker-like sounds escaped her lips. Rose was standing beside her, biting her lip, and then the two of them starting shrieking with laughter.

Startled, both Em and I stepped back.

Bugger. Bella was so upset she was hysterical. I shouldn't have made that quip about all the shagging with other women. It probably sent her over the edge.

She gasped and tried to control herself as she pointed her finger between Emmett and me. "This is the two of you 'handling' things and being calm?" Then she burst out laughing again, even harder, if it was possible. Beside her, Rose was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Emmett and I traded glances. "I think we need to do something," I muttered, indicating the two women in front of us.

"What?"

I searched my brain, trying to remember what to do for hysterical people. "Um … slap them I think?"

Emmett shook his head. "Be my guest, Edward."

I looked at Bella, who was still laughing so hard she actually snorted. Doing exactly what I told her to do. Ignoring the bullshit. Understanding dawned on me as I watch her reaction to the stupid article. She was right, as usual, and I was being the daft one.

I shook my head. "Not me. I'm a lover, not a fighter, Em." I nudged him with my elbow, realizing the humour myself. "You should know that … lover."

He gaped at me as I winked at him. And then we were laughing—all of us.

* * *

**Emmett slayed me in this one. Some laughter to take you into the weekend. Update on Wednesday. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well your response to the last chapter was rather...amusing to say the least. You all loved the Emmett/Edward convo at the end and your comments made me laugh very loudly at times - thank you for that. We will continue on now.**

* * *

Sitting around the table, all of us now composed, Rose spoke up.

"Okay, Jenks will be contacting the magazine, threatening slander. And as much as you hate to comment, Edward, I'll issue a statement, confirming you are in a loving, committed relationship with a trusted member of your staff. It will also say that while you value any relationship built on love and trust, you are not now, nor at any time in your life, in fact, been gay."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," I insisted. "I have gay friends. I love gay people…" My voice trailed off as Rose held up her hand.

"You're rambling again, Edward. Shut up. I have that covered."

I nodded. "Right. Excellent suggestion. Thanks."

Beside me, Bella snickered. I pulled her close and nuzzled her head. She was so calm and it helped to calm me as well. Her way of seeing the humour of the whole situation was exactly what I needed.

Emmett leaned back. "Well, it's out now." He grinned widely. "Or at least Edward is."

I shot him a withering glance. Bella giggled again as Emmett chuckled and Rose smacked him. He looked injured, then cleared his throat and became serious. "They know you're a couple and from now on the scrutiny is going to get worse." He turned to Bella, his expression now one of concern. "Are you sure you're up for this crap? You're going to be followed and questioned. Your privacy is shot."

I regarded her anxiously as she quietly gave Emmett's words some thought.

"We knew this would happen," she said quietly. "I knew Edward was too well-known for our relationship to remain private. It frightens me some, I admit." Her hand squeezed mine. "But it can't last forever—surely they'll get tired of our relationship and someone else will pique their interest. Right?"

I turned, pressing a kiss to her head. "Eventually, yes. But we don't know when. This could last a while. Scrutiny is always the worst when I have a movie coming out. And the fucking studio almost encourages it. They will follow you. Shout at you to get a reaction. Crowd you. They'll interrupt your day—even grocery shopping will be difficult." I looked at Emmett. "Should we hire someone to be with her?"

Bella gasped beside me. "Like a bodyguard? I think that is slightly excessive."

Emmett shook his head. "Bella, you have no idea how intrusive these people can be. What happened the other night is just a small glimpse of how they can act. Edward is right; maybe someone with you, who can run interference, is a good idea."

For the first time today, she looked upset. "I don't like the idea."

"I don't like the idea of you being subjected to the likes of these assholes," I snapped, suddenly angry, as the humour faded and reality set in. Why couldn't she understand this? She knew how much I hated this part of my life. "They can be vicious, Bella. It's like nothing you've ever gone through." I stood up, pacing. "You are about to find out. And it's not going to be fun." I'd experienced it far too often, and now, because of me, so would Bella. Until recently she had been a shadow in my life—someone on the edge to whom they paid no attention. Now she was front and centre. A prime target. We'd discussed this already, but I had hoped we'd have a little more time before we had to deal with it. I stopped pacing and looked out of the window at the sun reflecting off the pool, the light shimmering on the surface, much like the panic that was now simmering below my skin. A shudder ran through me.

Could we handle this situation?

_Could Bella?_

Arms draped around me and Bella's warmth pressed in to my back. Turning, I wrapped myself around her, and we stood together, drawing comfort from our quiet embrace.

I said my fear out loud. "It might make you change your mind about us."

"Nothing can make me change my mind. If it makes you feel better for me to have security, I'll do it," she whispered. Her head tilted back, her eyes filled with worry.

"I have to keep you safe, Bella. It's only for a while. Please understand that. I have to make sure you're okay."

She nodded. "I know. I don't like it. But I do understand." Her hand cupped my cheek. "We'll figure it all out. I'm not going anywhere, Edward."

I pressed her against me, kissing her deeply.

I needed to hear that. I needed to know she was still with me.

I buried my hands in her hair, holding her close to my face. My tongue licked and delved, needing her taste to calm me. I groaned as I pulled her nearer, my emotions suddenly raw and needy.

Some part of my brain registered Emmett and Rose leaving the room.

"I can't lose you," I murmured against her mouth. "I can't even stand the _thought _of it."

"You won't," she insisted, running her hands and down my back. "I'll be right here when you get back. I promise. I'll be waiting on your gay ass coming home to me."

I chuckled in to her hair, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood. "Of all the angles I thought they'd go with, I never thought about that one." I grinned down at her. "I was sure they'd point out what an old lady you were. Cradle snatching and robbing me of my virtue and all."

Bella mock glared at me, but her tone was serious. "They probably will soon enough."

I kissed her. "And it will be as false as this one. Equally insulting, and filled with lies."

She nodded. "I know, it was rather insulting. Like the only reason you'd date me is 'cause you're gay." She huffed dramatically. "I'm not that hideous. I've got moves too, you know."

"I know that, Beaker. I've seen some of your moves. Or were you holding back on me?"

She grinned up at me. "Not telling."

The way she looked at me made everything else fade away. I didn't care about reporters, or false stories or anything outside this room. Only her. Only us.

I pressed my forehead against hers, my voice serious. "Thank you. For today … for keeping me calm. For everything." I sighed deeply. "I love you, Bella."

Her arms tightened around me. She rose up on her toes, her mouth brushing against mine. Softly, her lips nuzzled me. "I love you, Edward."

Three small words.

Words I so desperately wanted to hear.

Ones I wasn't sure she'd ever say.

Nothing else mattered.

Because everything right, everything true, was here in my arms.

"Bella—" Crashing my mouth to hers, I let my lips and tongue tell her how I felt about her statement.

I dropped my face in to her neck, breathing her in deeply.

She loved me.

My Beaker.

Mine.

Together, we'd figure this out, because I wasn't letting her go. Ever.

I pulled her tighter, feeling my emotions beginning to overtake me. I wasn't used to this intensity. Feeling so much for one person. Worried about them. Not wanting to leave them.

With Bella, though, I felt so much. And right now it was crashing over me.

Her arms held me close as she returned my passion. "Say it again," I pleaded against her softness.

"I love you, Edward. So very much."

"How long?"

She smiled as she traced my bottom lip with her finger. "Since you smirked at me and told me you were sitting there, interviewing me, commando."

I shook my head. She'd even been ahead of me in this, only she kept it hidden. "All this time? You kept it to yourself, all this time? Even after I said I loved you?"

"I was afraid there were too many obstacles, too many reasons for us not to be together. I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't think I could fit into your world. As your friend I could at least be close to you."

I shook my head in wonder. If anything, she was too good for me.

"And now?"

She sighed wearily. "I'm tired of holding the feelings in, Edward. I'm tired of trying to stay away and only be your friend." She drew in a deep breath. "James let me know, so often, I was a failure as a wife because I never made him happy. I never did anything right in his eyes. Everything that went wrong was my fault. All the time. Even his inability to keep a job."

I waited. She rarely spoke about her ex. All I knew was their marriage had ended long before he left her and that when he did leave he took everything they had, leaving her in a vulnerable financial position. Emmett had disliked him intensely and hated how he treated Bella.

"I swore I would never let my guard down again. I was so busy trying to fix what was wrong with me, to make him happy, I didn't see what he was doing or that Emmett was right and James was only using me, until it was too late. Once I lost my job and the only income for us, for James to spend, I was no longer of any use to him and he left." She snorted, "Taking everything of value with him."

"Not everything, Bella."

She looked up. "What?"

"He left the most valuable thing behind: _you_. He is just too much of an idiot to know that."

"He never made me feel that way." Her quiet voice revealed her vulnerability.

"I'll show you that—every day, if you let me. I know it took me a while, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. Let your guard down and trust me. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I want that, Edward. So much."

"Hey." I waited until her eyes met mine. "We can have both, Beaker. You _are_ my best friend—the added bonus is we love each other too. It's the best of both worlds. And you, _you_, are perfect for me. Never doubt that."

The smile I loved so much lit up her face. Warm, open and filled with love.

"You're the best of both worlds for me as well."

I tugged her closer and kissed her deeply.

There was nothing left to say.

She had said it all.

*()*

"God, I miss you," I sighed in to the phone. "This week is never going to end."

Bella laughed softly. "You've only been gone two days, Oscar."

"Two bloody long ones." I paused. "Don't you miss me?"

Her voice became shy. "Yeah, I do."

"Where are you sleeping, Bella?" I asked huskily.

"In your bed. It smells like you."

I shut my eyes, groaning. I could see her there, her dark hair spilled across the pillow as she slumbered, curled up like a contented kitten. I wanted to be behind her, tucked around her soft body and feeling her warmth pressed against me. I could feel myself stirring, my cock aching at the thought of being close to her again. "I'm not letting you out of my bed for days when I get home," I growled. "I'm gonna shag you senseless."

"We don't have to stick to the bed," she whispered, teasing me. "I like the kitchen … and the couch."

"What about the desk—and the stairs? You like those too?"

She whimpered.

My head fell back against the chair. This woman was going to be the death of me. I also knew I had to change the subject and fast. I had a costume fitting in a few minutes and at the moment I couldn't possibly walk in there. "Behave, Beaker."

Then I cleared my throat. "Any trouble today?"

She sighed quietly. "Jake took me to the store to pick up some things. It was fine."

"Fine?"

"He drove. I hid."

"Did they follow?"

"No."

"Really?" I was surprised. There had been a crowd outside the gate when I left, and at the airport, yelling their inane questions with flashes going off so often it was like one steady bright light in my eyes. Even flanked by Emmett and Felix I felt exposed, and I worried constantly about Bella. I made Emmett promise to stay close while I was gone, before he left me at the gate. Jake had come highly recommended by Felix, and he and Bella had hit it off right away. The man was huge—almost as big as Felix and he looked bloody menacing with a scowl that said "back the fuck off," although his demeanor in private was far more affable. He too assured me no one would get near Bella while I was gone and she was under his protection. I'd been fairly sequestered since arriving in New York, but more concerned about Bella. She hadn't left the house since I'd departed and today was the first time she had gone out.

"I had Jake drive out with his windows open so they could see I wasn't in the car. So they hung around the gates."

"Wait. I thought you just said you went out?"

"I did. I was in the trunk. Jake let me out at the side entrance; I did my shopping and hid on the way home again. I chatted at him from the split seat in the back. He told me all about his wife and how they met."

I burst out laughing. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine."

"Oh Beaker, you are bloody brilliant," I chuckled. "But that is rather dangerous. I don't think I like the idea of you rolling around in the trunk, unrestrained."

"You'd rather I be restrained, Edward?"

"I'd like to restrain you."

She giggled. "Hold that thought, Oscar."

"Oh, baby, I so will." Then I became serious. "They will catch on."

"I know. But I fooled them today and I'll handle tomorrow when tomorrow comes."

She still astonished me how coolly she was handling this pressure. "You are truly amazing," I praised her. "I can't believe how well you are coping with this mess."

"You're worth it."

God, I hoped she kept thinking so.

I heard my name and I sighed. "I have to go."

"I love you."

"Ah, Beaker, you have no idea how bloody much I love hearing you say that. I love you, too. I'll call you tonight."

I hung up, thinking. Jake had driven her and all went well, but I didn't want her in the trunk, as genius as that was today. And soon she would refuse to let him drive her, if she felt she could do it on her own— I knew this for a fact. She would want to start testing the waters. Her car was older, a Honda that had seen better days—it was also the base model. No tinted windows, no air conditioning. She said she didn't need it for errands. But things had changed. I didn't want her that exposed when she left the house.

My name was called again and I grabbed my phone, dialing Emmett.

It was time to upgrade Bella's ride.

And I had ninety grand burning a hole in my pocket to pay her back.

Perfect.

* * *

**So not letting her win that game. He's been waiting... LOL. **

**Update on Monday. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
